More Than Words
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Ron e Hermione enfrentam um novo desafio - a fase adulta. Continuação de The First Day. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Brand New Day

**More Than Words**

**By Little0Bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) Essa fanfiction ainda está em andamento, então nem sempre a frequência de atualizações dependem de mim.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Brand New Day**

Ginny olhou ao redor do Salão Principal com curioso desinteresse. Era sua última noite como uma aluna de Hogwarts, e não parecia real. Primeiro por que o banquete de final de ano realmente era um banquete e não um funeral. Os últimos quatro anos tinham sido como um pesadelo, difíceis por várias mortes: Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore... E, então, a batalha...

Esse ano parecia que os alunos suspiraram em alívio todos juntos. Exceto pelas pancadas e hematomas de Quadribol, explosões nas aulas de Poções ou Feitiços, ou um corte aleatório de um Tronquilho, o ano tinha sido relativamente calmo.

Estava tão barulhento quanto Ginny se lembrava de seu segundo ano. Um grupo de garotos gritou da mesa de Lufa-Lufa e Ginny notou McGonagall os estudando com uma expressão estranha e desejosa no rosto, antes de um raro sorriso curvar seus lábios. McGonagall girou o vinho em sua taça, vendo os fantasmas de alunos anteriores e amigos há muito perdidos, antes de fazer um brinde solitário ao único que conseguia ver, antes de tomar todo o conteúdo de sua taça.

Hermione se espreguiçou languidamente, pela primeira vez sem estar cercada por todos os livros que parecia carregar o tempo todo.

- Charlie já respondeu? – ela perguntou a Ginny.

- Hmmm? – Ginny desviou os olhos da Diretora e olhou levemente confusa para Hermione. – Disse algo?

Hermione girou os olhos.

- Charlie já te respondeu?

- Oh. Sim. Mas ele pareceu um pouco estranho. – Ginny refletiu.

- Como sabe? – Hermione perguntou. As curtas cartas de Charlie eram quase legendárias.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram.

- Ele disse algo sobre jantarmos com uma amiga. – afastou seu prato e descansou os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. – George disse algo sobre uma bruxa da reserva, mas achei que ele estava querendo zombar da gente.

- Pode ser apenas uma amiga. – Hermione observou, brincando com uma colher.

- Pode ser. – Ginny cedeu. – Mas ele é meio solitário fora da família. Ele deve gostar dela ou algo assim.

Demelza se sentou ao lado de Ginny.

- Certo. – ofegou animadamente. – Você tem que me contar tudo sobre seus testes com Holyhead.

Ginny franziu um pouco o cenho.

- Você não tem um teste com Kenmare?

Demelza balançou a cabeça.

- Não deu em nada. – disse com um dar de ombros. – Eles assinaram com um artilheiro reserva com mais experiência.

- Azar o deles, então. – Ginny torceu o nariz.

Demelza dispensou a raiva de Ginny em seu favor.

- Está tudo bem. Não tenho certeza se quero jogar profissionalmente.

- Você tem alguma outra coisa planejada? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu me candidatei a uma vaga da _Qual Vassoura_. Sou a assistente do assistente de alguém. Revejo os anúncios, ajeito sua agenda, pego chá... A posição básica de novato. – pegou uma maçã. – Eventualmente, quero testar as vassouras que tentam vender para os times de Quadribol e fazer as análises.

- Eles recebem muito disso? – Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

- Você ficaria surpresa. – Demelza respondeu, polindo a maçã na manga. – Menos da metade de tudo o que é testado acaba nos Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol. A maioria do que é testado, vai na versão que mandamos para os times de Quadribol. – falou com tom de conhecimento.

- Por quê? – Hermione perguntou inexpressivamente. Quadribol era algo que ela meramente tolerava.

- Por que...? – Ginny incentivou.

- Por que há uma versão diferente para os times de Quadribol?

Demelza riu em meio a uma mordida da maçã.

- A maioria dos times fornece as vassouras para seus jogadores. Os produtores das vassouras fazem versões diferentes de casa vassouras para cada posição. As vassouras dos Apanhadores são um pouco mais estáveis do que, digamos, as dos Batedores, que precisam aguentar o maior peso deles. Os punhais das vassouras dos Artilheiros são um pouco mais largos. A velocidade é mais ou menos igual para todas, mas as vassouras dos Artilheiros e dos Apanhadores são um pouco mais rápidas do que as outras. – Hermione piscou perante essa chuva de informações. Demelza riu, deleitada em finalmente ser capaz de despejar mais informações sobre _qualquer coisa_ que Hermione. – E, então, há as vassouras que são vendidas para o uso geral, como as da escola. Vassouras de corrida. Vassouras para viagens de longa distância...

- Eu não tinha ideia. – Hermione disse fracamente. Ela nunca olhara para a _Qual Vassoura_ por mais que um segundo ou dois quando Ron a enfiava em sua cara, mostrando as vantagens da Cleansweep ao invés de uma Comet. Sendo capaz de viajar com os métodos trouxas usuais, assim como Aparatação, tinha, de algum modo, limitado o conhecimento de Hermione nos outros meios de viagem mágicos. Sabia que vassouras eram usadas para transporte, tendo usado uma para voar de Londres até A Toca há dois anos, mas as várias alternativas eram um tópico desconhecido para ela até agora.

- Uau. – os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram de modo teatral. – Finalmente encontramos algo que Hermione não sabe nada. – falou para Demelza em uma voz apressada.

- Há-há. – Hermione entoou sarcasticamente. Olhou ao redor do Salão Principal demoradamente. O jantar tinha terminado, e seus pratos foram substituídos por bandejas de biscoitos e jarras de chá e chocolate. Parecia que as celebrações iam durar mais um pouco. Os alunos mais novos se moviam pelas mesas, não mais se sentindo presos a se sentarem em suas respectivas casas. Duas pequenas garotas de Lufa-Lufa arrastaram um garoto Sonserino de aparência surpresa para fora da mesa dele e o arrastaram até a mesa de Corvinal, onde um aluno do terceiro ano tirou um tabuleiro de xadrez das vestes. Alguns alunos de Grifinória pegaram várias cartas de Snap Explosivo e as distribuíram pelas mesas de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Alguns Sonserinos se juntavam a outras mesas, mas como o primeiro, apenas quando incentivados por outro estudante. Eles pareciam não saber o que fazer consigo mesmos. Hannah foi em direção delas e pegou um punhado de biscoitos, antes de sentar de frente a Hermione. Ginny gesticulou para Luna se juntar a elas, mas a loira estava cercada por alunos do primeiro ano, que ouviam suas histórias com os olhos arregalados.

- Você percebeu que passamos quase metade de nossas vidas aqui? – Hannah perguntou distraidamente, se servindo de uma xícara de chá. – Passei mais tempo aqui do que com meu pai.

- Eu acho que é deliberado. – Demelza adicionou.

- Oh? – Ginny pegou o bule de chá de Demelza.

- Bem, pense nisso. Quando sairmos daqui amanhã, a maioria de nós vai começar a morar sozinho, longe de suas famílias. – Demelza disse, com um indicar de cabeça na direção de Ginny. – Tivemos que tomar nossas próprias decisões desde os onze anos, praticamente, e aí lidar com as consequências.

Hermione ficou sentada em silêncio, aceitando a xícara de chá que Ginny lhe ofereceu, e a prendeu entre suas mãos pensativamente. Não tinha pensado muito sobre moradia para depois da escola, assumindo que ia morar em Oxford com seus pais por alguns meses, enquanto se acostumava com o trabalho no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, no Serviço de Suporte aos Lobisomens. Hermione queria uma pausa de ser adulta, mesmo que isso significasse que tinha que dormir no seu quarto de infância por mais um tempo.

- Mal posso esperar. – Ginny declarou. – Finalmente vou ter um espaço para chamar de meu.

Demelza balançou a cabeça.

- Você é maluca. – afirmou. – Jogar Quadribol profissionalmente... Não é a vida mais fácil para as pessoas sem um sistema de apoio em casa. – sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo no dedo e estudava Ginny. – Mas achei que você soubesse disso.

- Como isso é diferente do que fazemos agora? – Ginny desafiou. – E daí que você treina quatro dias por semana. – disse com um dar de ombros. – Não é muito diferente do que fazemos agora.

- Não o dia todo. – Hermione murmurou.

- Não se esqueça... As ligas profissionais jogam três vezes por mês, de setembro até junho. – Demelza lembrou Ginny. – Nós só jogamos três jogos em nove meses.

- E nós temos alguém para fazer nossas refeições e lavar nossas roupas. Arrumar nossas camas. – Hannah adicionou.

- Pfft. – Ginny dispensou as preocupações delas. – É. Oi. Podemos usar magia.

Hermione estudou Ginny com uma expressão neutra no rosto.

- Eu pensaria que a perspectiva de morar sozinha desse jeito pudesse ser um pouco... Bem, assustador...

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Apontou para Hermione e depois para Hannah.

- Nenhuma de vocês tem irmãos ou irmãs. – afirmou, então voltou sua atenção para Demelza. – E você é a mais velha. Nenhuma de vocês tem ideia do que é constantemente ter alguém nas suas costas. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, vou ser capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões sem ter de justificá-las para alguém que não seja eu.

- Independente de quem essas decisões podem afetar, hmmm? – Hermione perguntou.

Ginny pareceu um pouco culpada.

- Harry vai entender. – murmurou.

- Tem certeza? – Hermione insistiu. Ginny focou os olhos na xícara a sua frente e encolheu um ombro em resposta.

- Você sabe como é a vida de um jogador profissional, certo, Ginny? – Demelza perguntou quietamente.

- É claro que sei. – Ginny repreendeu um pouco aborrecida. – Treinos de seis a oito horas por dia, quatro dias por semanas, aí o jogo. E treinar de cinco a seis dias por semana quando você não tem jogo na semana. E o treinamento fora da temporada. E?

- Você quer se casar, ter uma família? – Hannah interpôs.

- Eventualmente.

- Então, você sabe que a maioria dos jogadores profissionais raramente se casa ou tem filhos. Especialmente as mulheres. – Demelza disse. – Ou param de jogar no auge.

Ginny suspirou impacientemente.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não tenho nem dezoito. Eu não tenho que pensar nessas coisas ainda. – pegou um biscoito e o quebrou na metade. – E eu sei que é uma vida difícil, especialmente para mulheres. Eu leio o _Profeta_ e a maioria das jogadoras femininas é vista com desconfiança, ou acham que são imorais. E uma das razões principais para eu ter escolhido assinar com as Harpies é que elas raramente estão no jornal ou na _Quadribol Trimestral_ por qualquer motivo que não sejam os jogos. – mordeu uma ponta do biscoito. – Por que as pessoas insistem em me tratar como se eu não soubesse o que quero?

- Ninguém está fazendo isso, Ginny. – Hermione tranquilizou.

- Ótimo. – Ginny suspirou. – Agora comecem a me tratar desse modo. – deixou os ombros caírem um pouco. – Eu não vejo ninguém questionando vocês por suas decisões...

- Muito justo. – Hermione murmurou, ciente de que trabalhar no Serviço de Suporte aos Lobisomens não era exatamente uma escolha de carreira que a deixaria em bons lençóis na comunidade bruxa. A maioria dos bruxos e bruxas acharia que ela não sabia o que queria, também.

**-x-**

A maioria dos outros alunos já tinham se recolhido, e apenas alguns alunos do sétimo ano ficaram para trás, sabendo que haveria pouco tempo para despedidas prolongadas no dia seguinte. Uma por uma, Demelza, Hannah e Hermione tinham ido para o dormitório para terminar de guardar suas coisas e ir dormir. Luna pulou levemente até a mesa onde Ginny estava sentada, olhando para dentro de uma xícara de chá.

- Tentando ler as folhas de chá? – Luna perguntou.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Quando você vai? – ela perguntou.

- Em duas semanas. – Luna apoiou a cabeça mão. – A expedição vai começar na Europa oriental no final de julho, mas os naturalistas que eu vou auxiliar com as pesquisas querem que eu comece antes.

- Não está assustada? – Ginny perguntou quietamente.

Luna juntou seu cabelo em uma mão e o puxou por cima do ombro, correndo seus dedos pelas mechas.

- Um pouco. – confessou. – Quero dizer, estou deixando papai sozinho e não vai ter ninguém por perto para lembrá-lo de comer suas refeições...

- Ficar sozinha em um grupo de pessoas que você não conhece muito bem, se é que conhece, não te assusta? – Ginny bufou.

Os grandes olhos de Luna piscaram lentamente e ela começou a assentir.

- Ah... Entendo. Você não pode ficar realmente sozinha. – perante o olhar confuso de Ginny, Luna continuou. – Nunca estará realmente sozinha, desde que tenha sua família... Ou, ao menos, a lembrança deles. Sempre podemos fazer novos amigos.

A confusão de Ginny deu lugar a ceticismo. Luna sempre estivera bastante confortável vivendo as margens de todos e quaisquer grupos.

- Suponho que sim...

Luna juntou seus dedos sob o queixo, os cotovelos descansando na mesa.

- Mas isso não é sobre mim.

- Talvez não. – Ginny concordou.

- E você é suposta a ser corajosa. Como todos os Grifinórios. – os olhos de Luna brilharam em diversão. – Não há nada de errado em sentir uma apreensão saudável perante o que a vida pode lhe dar. Não é como se você sempre soube que queria jogar Quadribol e o que esperar.

Ginny tomou um gole de seu chá morno.

- São as mulheres. – confessou em um murmúrio apressado. As sobrancelhas de Luna se ergueram, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais surpresa que o normal. – Além de você, Hermione, Demelza e Hannhah, eu não me dou bem com a maioria das garotas. E quando eu namorei Michael Corner, depois Dean, e aí me joguei para Harry... – Ginny sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. – Ouvi os rumores. Das outras garotas. Eu apenas não tenho a melhor reputação com elas...

- Não será como a escola. – Luna disse esperançosamente.

- Familiaridade trás desrespeito. – Ginny retorquiu. – Poderia ser exatamente como a escola. Ou pior.

**-x-**

Os candelabros queimavam suavemente na loja calma. O rádio estava tocando no canto, os sons das Esquisitonas enchendo o cômodo. George pegou a mão de Katie quando ela passou, e a puxou para si, girando-a no próprio eixo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, passando um braço ao redor da cintura de George, seus movimentos ficando um pouco sugestivos, até que Ron pigarreou.

- Vão fazer isso em casa, certo? – suspirou. Ron girou a cabeça em círculos lentos, sorrindo alegremente com os altos estalos que soaram.

George depositou um beijo na bochecha de Katie, antes de soltá-la, olhando ao redor da loja.

- Acha que estamos prontos para amanhã? – perguntou a Ron.

Ron assentiu.

- Sim. – apoiou o quadril no alto banquinho atrás do balcão, fazendo uma careta para a dor nos pés. – Não aguento mais olhar para as coisas daqui. – gemeu. Olhou para uma das prateleiras. – Fico achando que estou esquecendo algo...

George olhou para as prateleiras.

- Está tudo... Bem. – pronunciou. – Não foi um trabalho ruim para sua primeira venda de final do ano escolar. – cutucou o ombro de Ron. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho organizando isso tudo, maninho.

As esquinas da boca de Ron se ergueram.

- Obrigado. – falou um pouco timidamente. – Seria legal se pudesse dormir até mais tarde amanhã, também. – bocejou, esticando os braços para cima da cabeça.

- Arrume sua própria casa. – George retorquiu.

- Uh... Falando nisso... – Ron se sentou de repente alerta. – Posso falar com você por um minuto?

- Estou feliz onde estou, Ron. – George disse. – Katie é uma cozinheira decente, e ela consegue dobrar as roupas com magia.

- Muito obrigada, George. – Katie disse lentamente, girando os olhos.

George afastou o cabelo dos olhos.

- Não vou dividir um apartamento maltrapilho com você, só para você sair de casa. – ele falou para Ron.

Ron corou.

- Não era isso que eu ia pedir. – murmurou. Respirou fundo e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu.

- Bem, vamos lá. – George resmungou. – Desembucha.

- Eu quero o apartamento aqui de cima. – Ron falou rapidamente.

A boca de George se fechou.

- Eu... – as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Ron parecia bastante esperançoso, mas George ainda não conseguia responder. Sua postura toda mudou, e ele pareceu se encolher. Sem falar uma palavra para Ron, George se afastou do balcão e saiu da loja para a noite de verão.

-Merda. – Ron sibilou. – Estúpido... – notou o olhar confuso de Katie e balançou a cabeça. – Não George. – corrigiu rapidamente. – Eu.

A expressão de Katie rapidamente se suavizou em algo menos confuso.

- Desculpe. – ela suspirou. – Você não está sendo estúpido.

- Não estou?

- É um espaço perdido. – Katie disse suavemente. – Se não está sendo usado. - adicionou praticamente. – Por que quer morar aqui, em particular?

Ron colocou os livros de couro sob o balcão e afastou o banquinho.

- É conveniente, para começar. O custo de alugar não deve ser muito alto, e é grande o bastante para Hermione e eu. Se ela quiser morar aqui comigo. E se ela não quiser... – Ron deu de ombros. – Não importa.

- Mentiroso. – Katie repreendeu gentilmente. – Vai importar.

Ron riu cansadamente.

- Sim, vai.

Ela mordeu o lábio, estudando Ron.

- Eu vou falar com ele.

- Quem? George?

- Sim. – Katie acenou a varinha para os candelabros, que começaram a lentamente apagar. – Vá para casa e durma bem. – ordenou. – E eu vou tentar fazer George ver as coisas da sua maneira.

- Ele não vai gostar. – Ron avisou.

- É claro que ele não vai. – Katie concordou. – Mas eu não intenciono fazê-lo mudar de ideia. – murmurou conspiratoriamente.

- Então, por que se dar ao trabalho? – Ron resmungou.

Katie sorriu para Ron, com uma aparência um pouco pesarosa.

- Você deve saber. Não dá para mudar a ideia de um homem Weasley. – segurou a porta aberta para Ron. – Eles têm que pensar que foi ideia deles.

Ron abriu a boca para protestar, mas percebeu que Katie estava certa. Ele não tinha intencionado deixar a loja depois de amanhã? Mas não, ele estava fazendo planos do que fazer para quando os alunos começassem a aparecer para comprar o material da escola, o que podiam criar para as férias de verão e como podiam tentar abrir uma loja em Hogsmeade. E tinha sido sutil, tão sutil, que talvez nem mesmo Hermione notasse George cuidadosamente fazendo Ron ver que era uma parte integral da loja agora.

A risada de Katie soou pela rua deserta.

- Entende? – afastou o cabelo da nuca. – Não se preocupe. Pode ser dezembro antes de George te deixar morar no apartamento, mas vamos fazê-lo entender. – desceu a rua até seu prédio, deixando Ron sozinho no meio da rua.

**-x-**

Harry tentou erguer Teddy dos braços de Ginny, mas ela o abraçou um pouco mais fortemente.

- Eu faço. – murmurou. Atravessou o apartamento sem tropeçar no tapete ou acordar o bebê e, cuidadosamente, entrou no pequeno quarto do outro lado do apartamento. O colocou no berço e afastou o cabelo turquesa do rosto dele. – Não acredito que ele cresceu tanto. – comentou.

Os braços de Harry passaram por sua cintura.

- Nem eu...

Ficaram parados por vários momentos, vendo Teddy dormir, antes de Harry acenar a varinha para o candelabro, diminuindo a intensidade da luz. Guiou Ginny para fora do quarto, deixando a porta parcialmente aberta.

- Que dia... – Ginny suspirou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

- Que horas falou para Molly que estaria em casa?

Ginny olhou para o relógio.

- Antes de amanhecer. – gemeu suavemente, se acomodando nas almofadas gordas do sofá. Seus pais, Harry, Teddy, Bill, Fleur e Percy tinham a encontrado na plataforma, junto com os pais de Hermione, e então as convenceram a ir até o Caldeirão Furado para um jantar de 'bem vindos de volta', onde encontraram Ron e George. Os dois tinham engolido suas refeições sem nem sentir o gosto, e voltaram para a loja. Hermione e seus pais foram embora, seguidos por Bill, Fleur e Percy. Molly e Arthur foram embora, levando as coisas de Ginny de volta para A Toca. Harry e Ginny comeram seus pudins, conversando sobre isso e aquilo. Teddy tinha adormecido na viagem de volta a Soho. Passava das dez.

- Dia longo, eh?

Ginny assentiu.

- Estou acordada desde as seis. – bocejou, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mão. – E depois o trem...

- Eu sempre achei difícil me aclamar quando a escola acabava. – Harry comentou, uma mão se enterrando no cabelo de Ginny para lhe massagear a nuca. – Ou não queria voltar, ou estava tentando processar tudo. – se sentou. – Tenho algo para te dar.

- Oooh. Um presente? – o rosto de Ginny se iluminou.

- Fique aqui. – Harry foi para seu quarto e voltou com um pacote grande. – Aqui. – o passou sem cerimônias para os braços de Ginny.

Curiosamente, Ginny abriu o embrulho, revelando uma gaveta vazia do guarda roupa de Harry. Olhou inexpressivamente.

- O que é...?

Confuso, Harry gaguejou:

- Uma... Uma... Gaveta... Para você...

- Por quê? – Ginny se sentou lentamente, desconfiança em seu rosto.

Harry suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Tenho que falar com todas as letras?

- Acho melhor. – Ginny deixou a gaveta de lado.

- Eu quero que você more aqui. – Harry disse corajosamente. – Comigo.

O maxilar de Ginny ficou tenso.

- Por quê?

- Por que não?

Ginny ficou tensa.

- Por que eu posso querer morar sozinha por um tempo, antes? – sibilou, se lembrando de Teddy dormindo no cômodo ao lado. Ergueu-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Por que está tudo bem _você_ morar sozinho, mas eu não?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Harry sussurrou fervorosamente.

- _Todo mundo_ sempre quer cuidar de mim! – Ginny se irritou. – Você, mamãe, papai, Ron... Demelza, Hermione, Hannah... – virou sobre o calcanhar e marchou suavemente até Harry: - Eu posso me cuidar sozinha, ouviu?

Magoado, Harry se afastou um pouco.

- Ouvi. E isso não tem nada a ver com sua habilidade de se cuidar...

- Então, por quê?

- Eu só achei... – Harry deu de ombros. – Achei que você pudesse querer morar aqui...

- Você pensou em conversar sobre isso comigo, antes de ir comprar móveis pensando em mim? – Ginny repreendeu. – É, eu sabia o que você estava procurando quando fomos as compras em abril. Você não comprava nada ou arrumava as coisas sem minha opinião. Se eu não tivesse gostado do apartamento, aposto minha vassoura que você teria desistido dele. – cruzou os braços sobre o estômago. – Morar com você? Isso é uma coisa de "algum dia" para se fazer. Não o tipo de coisa "para se fazer no dia que sai da escola".

- Gin... – Harry começou.

- Maldição, Harry, nós nem mesmo... – Ginny parou de falar, embaraçada e fez um gesto vago.

- Sim, eu sei. – Harry disse sarcasticamente, mantendo a voz baixa.

Ginny deixou os braços balançarem no lado do corpo.

- Morar aqui... Isso é um compromisso. Um compromisso maior que sexo. E se eu... _Nós_... Não estamos prontos para transar um com o outro, então como você consegue acreditar que estamos prontos para morar juntos? Nem mesmo Ron e Hermione foram tão longe ainda.

- Pelo menos vamos fazer algo que eles ainda não fizeram. – Harry murmurou, em uma vã tentativa de colocar um pouco de humor no momento tenso.

Ginny jogou as mãos para cima.

- É exatamente isso! – sussurrou. – Eu não quero fazer algo por que todos estão fazendo, ou por que ainda não fizeram. – pegou seu agasalho do gancho perto da porta e passou os braços pelas mangas. – Eu quero fazer por que nós queremos. Quando nós _dois_ estivermos prontos! – reclamou. Ginny abriu a porta e foi para o corredor, mal se impedindo de bater a porta, a não ser que quisesse acordar Teddy. Desceu as escadas pesadamente e voltou para o Caldeirão Furado, usando o flu para voltar para A Toca.

Harry ergueu os óculos e apertou a ponte do nariz.

- Bem, podia ter sido melhor. – falou para a gaveta esquecida.

_Continua..._


	2. Walking Alone

**Capítulo Dois**

**Walking Alone**

O quarto foi lentamente iluminado pelo nascer do sol, e Harry olhava fixamente para o teto, se recusando a fechar seus olhos, que ardiam. Quase não dormira na noite anterior, e o pouco sono que conseguira fora inquieto, para dizer o mínimo. Quanto mais se permitia pensar sobre a reação de Ginny para seu convite de que ela morasse com ele, mais enfurecido ele ficava. Harry afastou o cobertor e foi para o outro quarto. Teddy estava acordado, observando as travessuras do cervo, cão e lobo desenhados na parede. Satisfeito de que Teddy seria capaz de se manter entretido por alguns minutos, Harry foi até a cozinha para, pelo menos, dar café da manhã para Teddy. Quanto a si mesmo, Harry não estava com vontade de comer no momento. Notou a gaveta que deixara no meio do sofá quando fora dormir na noite passada. Tirou a varinha do bolso da calça do pijama e a apontou para a gaveta, desejando nada mais que pulverizar a maldita coisa. Ao invés disso, a gaveta flutuou até o quarto de Harry, se colocando em seu lugar quase preguiçosamente.

Rapidamente preparou uma tigela de mingau para Teddy, antes de voltar ao quarto. Quando se inclinou sobre o berço e ergueu a criança em seus braços, Teddy choramingou e lutou para se soltar dos braços de Harry, para que pudesse engatinhar ou andar sozinho até a cozinha. Suspirando, Harry deixou o menino andar, as mãos de Teddy segurando firmemente seu dedo indicador. Foi uma caminhada lenta. Uma vez na cozinha, fora necessária muita luta para apenas convencer Teddy a se sentar no cadeirão. Teddy urrou e resmungou, balançando a cabeça, se prendendo ao braço de Harry.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Harry explodiu, se sentando em uma cadeira e acomodando Teddy em seu colo. Pegou a colher e a encheu com um pouco de mingau, assoprando-o levemente, antes de oferecer a Teddy. Teddy se remexeu no colo de Harry, querendo descer. – Você tem que comer, Teddy. – Harry disse, esfregando o lábio inferior de Teddy com a ponta da colher. A boca de Teddy se abriu e Harry rapidamente colocou a colher para dentro. Quase imediatamente, Teddy cuspiu, derrubando mingau no queixo. Obstinadamente, Harry limpou o rosto de Teddy e ofereceu mais uma colherada. Teddy balançou a cabeça, as mãos afastando a colher. O mingau melou seus dedos e ele os passou pelo cabelo. Com muito mais paciência do que sentia, Harry tirou o mingau do cabelo de Teddy com uma toalha de prato úmida, e obstinadamente colocou mais mingau na colher. Erguendo-a bem alto no ar, Harry disse em um tom cantando: - Olha o aviãozinho! – Teddy virou a cabeça para o lado. – A Firebolt? – Harry tentou. A cabeça de Teddy se virou o outro lado. Harry usou todas as táticas que aprendera com Molly e Andrômeda, mas Teddy teimosamente recusou todas.

Derrotado, Harry afastou a tigela e analisou seu afilhado.

- Você precisa de um banho. – falou.

- Ba! – Teddy repetiu. – Boias!

Harry se ergueu.

- Não, sem bolhas hoje, amigão. – falou sem desculpas. Carregou Teddy até o banheiro e acenou a varinha para o registro da banheira. Enquanto água preenchia a banheira, Harry tirou o pijama e fralda de Teddy, antes de tirar o resto de mingau de seu rosto e cabelo. Quando a banheira estava cheia o bastante, Harry colocou Teddy na água aquecida e lhe deu alguns brinquedos, que mantinha em uma cesta perto da banheira. Teddy riu e brincou alegremente, enquanto Harry se sentava no chão. Analisou Teddy por um momento, e deu de ombros. O que tinha a perder ao confiar no bebê? Não era como se Teddy fosse falar alguma coisa. – Não foi uma má idéia. – começou. – Admito que a hora não foi perfeita.

Teddy virou um pequeno copo de água sobre sua cabeça.

- Você não tem que esfregar na cara, amigão. – Harry resmungou. – Não é o tipo de coisa que posso falar com Ron. Primeiro, é a irmã dele e eu não acho que isso seja o tipo de coisa que ele queria ouvir. Depois, o quanto eu sei sobre Ginny? E ela sobre mim?

Teddy ergueu um patinho de borracha e o bateu na parede da banheira.

- Bem, tem isso também. – Harry admitiu. – Ron sabe sobre Hermione desde o quarto ano, no mínimo. Não que ele tenha admitido isso para si mesmo por mais dois anos. Mas ainda assim... Eles se conheciam. Muito bem. Ron pode ser um idiota com algumas coisas, mas acho que agora ele sabe o bastante sobre Hermione para não trocar tanto os pés pelas mãos. Ou, pelo menos, usar palavras diferentes.

Teddy bufou para seu padrinho.

- Eu podia ter usado palavras diferentes. Dito a ela para deixar algumas coisas aqui. Ela tem razão, não tem? Mesmo sendo capaz de usar magia, eu não acho que iria querer ir e voltar entre Londres e Holyhead. E, sim, eu estou fazendo exatamente o que ela quer fazer e não há nada de errado nisso...

- Dadadadada.

- Exatamente. – Harry resmungou, sentindo sua raiva se renovar. – Ela não tinha motivos para explodir comigo daquele jeito! Nenhum. – conjurou uma toalha de rosto limpa e vigorosamente a encheu de espuma, antes de começar a lavar Teddy.

**-x-**

Ron escapou da cozinha e se jogou no banco do lado de fora da porta. Não estava tão quente assim dentro de casa, mas ele se sentia preso. A verdade era que ele ainda gostava de ajudar Molly a cozinhar o almoço semanal da família. Era um momento reservado para apenas os dois — uma experiência recentemente descoberta, da qual ele não queria desistir. Hermione ia aparecer para o almoço mais tarde e, àquela noite, eles iam se juntar aos pais dela para o chá. O que ele realmente queria bem agora era passar um tempo com Harry. Apenas os dois. Eles não tiveram muito tempo ultimamente, e com Harry indo morar sozinho, eles pareciam só se ver aos domingos e nos poucos sábados que Harry ajudava na loja.

O portão do jardim rangeu ao ser aberto, batendo com violência na cerca. Harry entrou na propriedade e foi direto para Ron.

- Cuide dele pra mim. – falou, sem se dar ao trabalho de fazer parecer um pedido. Harry colocou Teddy no colo de Ron e entrou na casa.

Ron estudou Teddy por um momento, antes de virar a cabeça para olhar para a casa.

- Caramba. – disse distraidamente. – O que deu nele? – Teddy não tinha uma resposta para Ron. O menino achou seu caminho até a grama e se afastou sobre os joelhos e mãos. – Aw, Teddy, não entre aí! – Ron seguiu a criança, que estava indo na direção da barraca de ferramentas.

**-x-**

Harry parou na cozinha por tempo o bastante para pergunta a Molly:

- Ginny está lá em cima?

- Bem... Sim... – Molly gesticulou com a colher de madeira na direção da escada.

- Brilhante. – Harry murmurou, marchando escada a cima. Entrou no quarto de Ginny sem bater. Ginny deu um gritinho de surpresa, apertando uma camiseta contra o peito. Quietamente, Harry fechou a porta e avançou até ela. – Eu não sei o que estava se passando com você noite passada, mas eu não merecia aquele tipo de resposta! – sibilou.

- Harry...

A mão de Harry cortou o ar.

- Eu realmente não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer no momento. – continuou. – Eu ouvi o bastante noite passada. – começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto pequeno. – Eu amo você, Ginny. – começou em voz baixa. – Mas isso não te dá o direito de descontar um péssimo dia em mim. Você quer reclamar? Ótimo. Mas não desconte em mim. Não se faz esse tipo de coisa com a pessoa que ama. – ele pausou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Eu acho que tenho sido bastante paciente. – falou para Ginny. – Eu esperei para você pensar e decidir o que quer, e não pedi nada em retorno. Bem, estou pedindo agora! – os murmúrios sibilados fizeram Ginny ficar em um silêncio chocado. Harry não ergueu a voz, mas a fúria estava lá. – A _única_ coisa que eu quero de você é o mesmo respeito que te dei. Você entendeu?

A boca de Ginny abriu e fechou. Assentiu levemente. A cabeça de Harry assentiu uma vez em reconhecimento, então ele virou sobre os calcanhares e foi até a porta. Ele a abriu e, então, tão de repente quanto, a fechou e voltou até Ginny. Colocou o rosto perto do dela, os narizes quase se tocando.

- E só para constar, eu _não_ quero cuidar de você! – rosnou. – Não da maneira que você pensa. E eu não acredito que você pensaria isso de mim nem por um momento. – com isso, ele saiu, deixando Ginny parada com as mãos penduradas ao lado de seu corpo, a camiseta segura frouxamente em seus dedos.

**-x-**

Ron ergueu os olhos de sua comida e deu uma cotovelada leve nas costelas de Hermione. Quando ela se virou para ele, Ron usou o punhal de seu garfo para gesticular na direção de Harry e Ginny. Eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro, como sempre faziam, mas não estavam conversando — uma ilha de silêncio desconfortável na cozinha barulhenta. Silenciosamente, passavam as travessas um para o outro, mas nenhum deles realmente estava comendo o que tinha no próprio prato. Ginny pigarreou nervosamente e perguntou:

- Pode me passar o sal, por favor? – Harry resmungou algo ininteligível, mas pegou o saleiro e o colocou ao lado do braço dela. Ginny colocou um pouco de sol sobre suas batatas, antes de pegar a manteiga. – Manteiga? – ofereceu a ele com uma expressão levemente esperançosa em seu rosto. Era uma brincadeira bem conhecida na família sobre como ela tinha colocado o cotovelo na manteiga uma manhã quando ele passara o verão com eles pela primeira vez.

- Não, obrigado. – Harry disse com educada formalidade.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione se juntaram e ela olhou para Ron, que deu de ombros.

Charlie se inclinou para mais perto de Ginny.

- Quando você precisava ir para Holyhead?

- Os testes são na terça-feira. – ela murmurou.

- Hmmm. – Charlie pegou seu copo de água. – Quer ir comigo para casa mais tarde?

Ginny empurrou um pedaço de cenoura sobre o molho. Era improvável que Harry fosse voltar a falar com ela logo.

- Sim, seria ótimo.

Molly trouxe a travessa de torta de caramelo para a mesa e começou a cortar os pedaços. Ela passava os pratos ao redor da mesa e Harry ergueu uma mão.

- Não para mim, Molly.

- Tentando manter seu manequim feminino, eh, Harry? – George zombou. Ninguém rir de algo que teria conseguido alguma resposta era um sinal.

- Mas... É seu favorito. – Molly protestou, pressionando o prato nas mãos de Harry. Contrariado, Harry aceitou o prato, mas a mistura do cheiro do cabelo de Ginny e da torta de caramelo fez se estômago virar. Suas duas coisas favoritas no mundo e ele estava sem vontade de estar perto das duas. Para agradar Molly, entretanto, ele conseguiu engolir uma ou duas mordidas, antes de amassar o resto.

Relutantemente, se juntou aos outros nos estábulos para um jogo de Quadribol, sua vassoura frouxa em suas mãos, parado um pouco mais atrás com Hermione.

- Oi! Harry! – Bill chamou. – Você vai jogar?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Hoje não. – contemplou a vassoura em sua mão. – Acho que vou para casa daqui a pouco. – adicionou em um tom mais baixo.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Harry? – Hermione perguntou preocupadamente.

- Estou bem. – ele disse curtamente e se virou para colocar a vassoura de volta no armário. – Eu te vejo depois, Hermione. – falou, antes de voltar para o interior da casa para pegar Teddy e ir para casa.

**-x-**

Harry estava parado em seu banheiro, nu, contemplando sua banheira. Estava cheia de bolhas e água quente. Na verdade, ele se sentia um pouco embaraçado em tomar um banho tão luxuoso. Ainda assim, cuidadosamente colocou um pé na água, seguido pelo outro. Acomodou-se na banheira com um suspiro prolongado, fechando os olhos. Afundou ainda mais na água, até seu queixo estar tocando as bolhas. Não obstante sua explosão com Ginny mais cedo, ele ainda sentira ressentimento sob a aparência indiferente que mantivera n'A Toca. Era mais do que um pouco incomodo. Enquanto o que ele tinha admitido a Ginny no verão passado ser verdade — seu equilíbrio emocional tinha se recuperado bastante desde que Voldemort morrera —, o ressentimento persistente era inquietante. Há meses não se sentia assim.

Ele não tinha certeza do que o enfurecera mais: a maneira com que Ginny tinha pulado em seu pescoço ou a acusação dela que ele não acreditava em sua habilidade de se cuidar sozinha. Isso estava começando a fazer sua cabeça doer.

**-x-**

- Seus pais se importariam se não fôssemos para o chá hoje? – Ron perguntou a Hermione quando se sentou na grama ao lado dela. Passou o antebraço pela testa e se apoiou em um cotovelo.

Ela fechou o livro em seu colo e gentilmente tirou uma folha de seu cabelo, soltando-a e observando-a cair entre eles.

- Não especialmente. – respondeu com um dar de ombros. – Só vamos ter de parar em um orelhão no vilarejo e ligar para eles avisando que temos outros planos. – adotou uma expressão curiosa. – Então, vai me contar quais são esses planos?

- Temos que falar com Harry.

- Oh, Ron, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Hermione murmurou. – Você sabe como Harry é quando fica de mal humor. – adicionou.

- Oh, sai dessa, Hermione. – Ron zombou. – Você é quem sempre quer falar sobre as coisas.

- Pense nisso logicamente, Ron. – ela respondeu pacientemente. – É óbvio que tem algo a ver com Ginny e eu realmente duvido que ele queira falar sobre isso com algum de nós.

- Como você sabe disso, eh?

- Você não acha que ele já teria procurado um de nós? – Hermione disse.

- Talvez ele esteja esperando nós irmos falar com ele. – Ron respondeu esperançosamente.

- Você não vai descansar, enquanto não arrancar dele, não é? – Hermione perguntou resignada.

- Bem, por que ele não falaria com a gente? – Ron retorquiu indignado. – Nós somos seus melhores amigos.

Hermione estudou Ron por um momento, antes de afastar uma mecha ruiva de seus olhos.

- Isso o incomoda, não é? Que ele não vá até você com seus problemas...

Ron olhou para as próprias mãos e não disse nada, mas assentiu algumas vezes.

- Ele sempre veio, antes.

Hermione pegou sua bolsa e colocou seu livro dentro dela.

- Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia. – afirmou. – Mas ele e Ginny estavam um pouco estranhos.

- E nós não vamos poder falar com Ginny por alguns dias, no mínimo. – Ron contou. Direcionou a atenção de Hermione para o caminho do lado de fora do portão. Ginny estava segurando o braço de Charlie, uma mochila pendurada em um ombro, a vassoura firmemente presa em sua mão. A vassoura brilhou sob a luz do sol da tarde e o rosto de Ron se abriu em um sorriso. – Ela colocou todos os tipos de feitiços amortecedores conhecidos pelos bruxos naquela vassoura...

Hermione bufou.

- Eu não sei muito sobre Quadribol, mas até eu sei que se a vassoura dela estragar durante a aparatação, o teste dela seria prejudicado. – se levantou e limpou seu jeans. – Vamos lá, então. – suspirou. – Você não vai sossegar até ir a Londres...

**-x-**

Ron bateu firmemente na porta de Harry, esperou exatos dez segundos, antes de bater novamente na porta trancada.

- Eu ainda acho que não devíamos estar aqui. – Hermione murmurou.

- Somos os amigos dele, Hermione. – Ron insistiu. – É o que fazemos.

Os olhos de Hermione se fecharam brevemente e ela bateu na porta hesitantemente.

Dentro do apartamento, os olhos de Harry se abriram com os sons de alguém batendo insistentemente. Quando não voltaram a bater imediatamente, voltou a se acomodar na banheira e estava prestes a voltar a cochilar, como estivera fazendo há algum tempo, quando uma série de batidas tímidas quebraram o silêncio.

- Está claro que ele não companhia, Ron. – Hermione disse rapidamente, virando-se para encarar Ron. – E você já viu Harry recusar torta _e_ ir embora antes de um jogo de Quadribol terminar? Ele também não jogou.

- Ainda mais motivos para nós estarmos aqui.

A porta se abriu. Harry estava parado do outro lado, o cabelo encharcado, uma toalha presa em sua cintura e a pele coberta de espuma.

- O quê? – ele rosnou.

- Oh... – Hermione se virou para Ron. – Eu _disse_ que não devíamos ter vindo.

- Você sempre tem que estar certa? – Ron perguntou ressentidamente.

- Se vocês dois vão brigar, eu vou me vestir. Não quero ficar parado aqui usando só uma toalha e ouvindo vocês dois terem a mesma discussão que tem desde que começamos a escola, enquanto molho meu chão. – Harry virou sobre os calcanhares descalços e foi para o quarto. De todas as pessoas que tinham que aparecer, esses dois eram os últimos que ele queria ver no momento. Por mais que eles discordassem um do outro e brigassem, eles normalmente agiam como algo que lembrava uma única unidade; o beneficio de um relacionamento longo e inteiramente confortável.

E depois de sua briga com Ginny, isso era o bastante para fazê-lo querer vomitar.

Harry colocou uma calça de pijama limpa e passou uma camiseta pela cabeça, antes de marchar de volta até a sala de estar.

- Certo. Vocês estão aqui, então é melhor que me dêem logo o sermão que planejaram, para que possam ir para casa e me deixar em paz. – se jogou no sofá, esparramado na ponta. – Vão em frente. – rosnou para seus amigos, que o olhavam surpresos.

- As coisas pareceram um pouco... Tensas... Entre você e Ginny. – Hermione começou.

- E daí? – Harry desafiou. – Está tudo para vocês dois brigarem como se não fosse nada, mas eu não posso ter uma discussão com Ginny?

Hermione brincou com a ponta de uma pequena almofada.

- Normalmente, você não a ignora desse modo. – ela comentou quietamente.

- É apenas uma briga, Hermione. – Harry suspirou cansadamente.

- Sobre o que vocês brigaram? – Ron perguntou curiosamente.

Harry deixou sua cabeça ir para trás.

- Vocês não querem saber.

- Queremos. – Ron respondeu. – Para que eu possa decidir qual feitiço usar.

Harry puxou o ar lentamente.

- Eu pedi para que ela viesse morar comigo...

Ron o olhou com a boca aberta em choque.

- Você conversou com Ginny antes? – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Você ficou maluco? – balbuciou, sentindo um pouco de orgulho por ter descoberto o que Hermione pensava sobre o assunto, antes de tentar convencer George a lhe deixar ficar com o apartamento.

A cabeça de Harry se virou lentamente sobre o sofá, e ele estudou Ron pensativamente.

- Parece que sim. – respondeu suavemente.

- Suponho que Ginny não aceitou? – Hermione perguntou delicadamente.

- Não. – Harry murmurou. – Ela disse que eu estava tentando cuidar dela.

- Está? – Ron retorquiu.

Harry lhe deu um olhar repreensivo, mas adicionou:

- Disse que eu estava lhe negando a oportunidade de ter o que eu tenho.

Ron olhou para as próprias mãos. As coisas não faziam muito sentido. Havia momentos em que Ron achava que Harry estava maluco em relação a Ginny. Harry era bem mais tolerante com os humores dela do que Ron, mas ele atribuía isso ao fato de que Harry queria estar com Ginny, enquanto ele era seu irmão mais velho e era forçado a lidar com ela por que eram irmãos. Mas ele entendia dúvida e incerteza, especialmente quando enquadradas com uma mudança tão grande quanto Harry e Ginny estavam prestes a sofrer.

- Você tem medo de que ela não volte. – afirmou suavemente.

- Não. – Harry zombou. – Eu sei o que quero, e depois de tantos anos vivendo para as outras pessoas, eu acho que mereço viver por mim.

- Você está com medo de que ela saia, viva a vida dela, e descubra que ela não quer estar com você. – Ron lhe disse.

Harry olhou feio para Ron, sentido suas orelhas esquentarem.

- Pare.

- Parar o quê? – Ron perguntou confusamente.

- Eu realmente quero que as pessoas parem de me falar o que eu quero e como eu me sinto, maldição. – Harry rosnou. Saiu do sofá e pegou um filme de uma pilha precária perto de sua televisão e o colocou a sua frente como um escudo. – Agora que vocês falaram o que vieram falar, vocês podem ir embora ou podem assistir isso comigo. – ralhou.

Hermione se inclinou para frente, olhos cerrados, lendo a capa.

- Oh, Deus. – murmurou, empalidecendo um pouco. – Não Senhor Creosote... – falou temerosamente. – Vamos. – pegou a mão de Ron e praticamente o puxou até a porta. – Tchau, Harry. Te vemos depois...

- Eu não entendo. – Ron reclamou. – O que há de tão ruim nesse filme que ele estava mostrando?

Eles desapareceram pelas escadas e Harry se sentou no sofá com um suspiro de alivio. _O Significado da Vida_, refletiu.

- Exatamente o que eu preciso...

**-x-**

Ginny seguiu Charlie para dentro de sua cabana e colocou sua mochila ao lado do sofá, antes de colocar sua vassoura em um canto. Charlie girou os olhos e pegou seus pertences com uma mão.

- Você vai dormir no quarto. – informou, caminhando na direção de seu quarto.

- O sofá está bom. – Ginny protestou. – Não posso te tirar sua cama...

Charlie reapareceu na sala de estar e deu um leve chute no sofá.

- Não, você não vai ficar bem no sofá. – sua expressão se suavizou um pouco e brincou com o rabo de cavalo de Ginny. – Um dos meus arrependimentos é não ter dado uma chance ao time da Inglaterra, e serei um idiota se você estragar suas chances por dormir em uma péssima desculpa de sofá. – Ginny piscou em resposta. Para Charlie, isso era quase um discurso. Charlie afastou o cabelo dos olhos dela. – Eu tenho turnos à noite na chocadeira essa semana, então a hora que eu estiver indo trabalhar, você vai estar indo dormir e quando eu voltar, você já estará pronta para ir para o campo.

- Suponho que sim...

- Brilhante. – Charlie lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. – Certo, então. Eu vou tirar um cochilo. O turno começa às onze e eu não estou com vontade de cuidar de recém nascidos com sono. – se inclinou para desfazer o nó de suas botas e indicou a porta. – Dê uma volta. Veja a vila. Golden Talon é o melhor pub. Você pode dar uma volta pela reserva se quiser. Locais em que não pode ir estão marcados e enfeitiçados.

Ginny assentiu, os olhos indo para sua vassoura.

- Obrigada, Charlie.

- Não se preocupe, eh? Apenas mostre do que é capaz nos testes, sim? – Charlie lhe deu um sorriso torto, antes de desaparecer dentro do quarto.

Ginny pegou sua vassoura e saiu da cabana. Colocando a vassoura entre as pernas, deu impulso e saiu voando, dando uma volta sobre o estádio das Harpies, aninhado em um vale. Deu voltas ao redor dos aros e parou, flutuando no meio do campo, olhando para a vila que poderia virar seu lar por quanto tempo _ela_ escolhesse.

A brisa do mar irlandês fez as mechas ruivas esvoaçarem ao redor de seu rosto, mas ela as ignorou.

Se ela admitisse para si mesma — o que não admitia —, Ginny estava aterrorizada. Ela finalmente tinha a chance de ser Ginny Weasley em seus próprios termos, e não a irmã de alguém ou a namorada de alguém. Só esperava não tornar tudo em um completo desastre.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários no primeiro capítulo. Quero manter esse ritmo aqui, ein!

Perguntaram-me quanto à freqüência de atualização: para ser honesta, não sei. Posso atualizar toda semana, como fazia com TFD, ou posso atualizar uma semana sim, uma semana não. Lembrem-se que esta fic ainda está em andamento, e só conta com 10 capítulos até agora, e a autora anda muito ocupada e demora meses para atualizar, então escolham com sabedoria!

Para quem gosta de fics Ron/Hermione, Tree Houses e Daises também já está no ar. Confiram! (:

A Cynthia pediu para que eu traduzisse os títulos dos capítulos: vou colocá-los sempre nas notas, então, ok? A tradução do título do capítulo 1 é algo no sentido de "dia novo em folha", e desse é algo no sentido de 'caminhar sozinho'.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	3. Trials

**Capítulo Três**

**Trials**

Ginny olhou para o teto iluminado pelo sol do quarto de Charlie, os dedos tamborilando a superfície do cobertor. Suspirou e afastou o cobertor, colocando os pés no chão de madeira gelado. Pegou uma calça de corrida desgasta que outrora pertencera a um dos gêmeos — George, se o nome rabiscado fracamente na cintura estava correto —, e a vestiu, antes de passar uma camiseta pela cabeça, caminhando até o banheiro, enquanto rapidamente desfazia a trança de seu cabelo e o penteava. O prendeu em um rabo de cavalo e se apressou a escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Ginny colocou os tênis, ajustando os cadarços. Saiu pela porta da cabana, sendo recebida pela névoa do amanhecer.

Começou uma série de alongamentos e exercícios recomendados por Gwenog para aumentar sua flexibilidade e força, satisfeita ao perceber que seu nariz estava bem mais próximo de seu joelho do que estivera em março. Músculos tensos gradualmente relaxaram e aqueceram, então correu até a entrada da reserva em um trotar lento. Gwenog também tinha sugerido que ela começasse a correr, caminhar ou até mesmo andar com uma bicicleta trouxa para aumentar sua resistência. Correr era uma atividade nova para Ginny, e ela não tinha certeza se completava a atividade com qualquer coisa parecida com predileção. Imaginou se Harry sabia andar de bicicleta, tropeçando quando sua garganta se fechou. _Provavelmente me mostraria como andar de bicicleta até cair de um penhasco,_ pensou. Firmemente afastando o pensamento de sua cabeça, Ginny gradualmente aumentou o ritmo, escolhendo o caminho à direita do portão da reserva. Ela se focou no ritmo de seus tênis encontrando o chão de terra. _Um-e-dois-e-um-e-dois..._ Contou. Era a única coisa desligando sua mente das pontadas na lateral de seu corpo. Depois de completar duas voltas ao redor da reserva, Ginny entrou novamente, dando alguns passos na direção da cabana de Charlie, antes de diminuir o ritmo até estar caminhando. Inclinou-se para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ofegando, inspirando profusamente o oxigênio. O suor escorria por seu nariz. Ergueu a barra da sua camiseta e a passou por seu rosto, fazendo uma careta com o quanto seus joelhos estavam trêmulos.

- Você é a irmã de Charlie. – a voz de uma mulher soou ao lado de Ginny. Soltou a barra de sua camiseta e estudou a mulher. – Você é parecida com ele. – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha ceticamente. Não se achava parecida com Charlie. – Estava começando a achar que ele tinha inventado todos vocês.

- Não. – Ginny se ajeitou e esticou a coluna. – Somos em seis. Mais a esposa do meu irmão mais velho e nossos pais. A namorada do meu irmão mais novo... Eles vão acabar se casando, apenas uma questão de tempo. Eles demoraram quatro anos para notarem que se gostavam. – deu um passo hesitante, satisfeita em notar que seus joelhos não iam realmente ceder, antes de começar a caminhar lentamente na direção da cabana. – Tem meu... Bem, erm, meu namorado. – Ginny engoliu. – E o afilhado dele. – adicionou apressadamente. – Todos nós existimos.

- Você tem um teste com as Harpies, não tem?

- Amanhã. – Ginny analisou a mulher de cabelo castanho. – Não quero ser rude, mas quem é você?

- Bronwyn Rhys. Sou uma curandeira aqui. Meu pai é o chefe da reserva. – balançou a cabeça incredulamente. – Você quer dizer que Charlie nunca falou de mim?

Ginny riu.

- Charlie não fala muito sobre si mesmo. Seu trabalho, sim. Vida pessoal, você pensaria que ele não tem uma.

- Acho que estou começando a ver isso. – Bronwyn disse secamente. – Eu sou uma... Amiga... De Charlie.

- Acho que estou começando a ver isso. – Ginny respondeu. – Não leve para o lado pessoal. É só o Charlie.

- Hmmm. – Bronwyn inalou lentamente. – Bem, se você ficar entediada de ficar naquela cabana vazia dele, passe na enfermaria. Eu tenho os turnos da manhã essa semana. – ela começou a andar de costas na direção de um prédio baixo à direita. – Fale para ele que eu faço o jantar essa noite, certo? Assim, você come uma comida decente e não qualquer coisa enlatada que ele faça.

- Eu te agradeço e minha mãe te agradece. Ela ficaria horrorizada se soubesse que eu estava tentando comer algo que Charlie preparou.

- Passo por lá as seis.

- Certo. – Ginny atravessou o vale e se acomodou nos degraus da cabana de Charlie. A porta abriu atrás de si e Charlie cutucou seu traseiro com a ponta de sua bota.

- Aí está você. Quer café da manhã?

- Sim. – Ginny se inclinou para frente, se erguendo. – Então, eu conheci Bronwyn...

- É?

- Ela é legal.

- Hmmm.

- Ela disse que prepara o jantar hoje. – Ginny passou por Charlie e entrou na cabana. Foi até a cozinha e se inclinou sobre a pia, jogando água fria em seu rosto quente. – Então, ela é apenas uma amiga ou uma _amiga_?

Charlie abriu um armário e removeu uma caixa de cereal.

- Você quer torrada? – ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Ginny.

- Sim.

- O pão está ali. – Charlie indicou o armário perto de Ginny. Ele se virou e viu os olhos brilhantes de Ginny fixados em si, esperando por uma resposta. – Nós saímos algumas vezes.

- Vai levá-la ao almoço de domingo?

- Não sei. – com um aceno de varinha, enviou a caixa de cereal, duas tigelas e uma jarra de leite e uma caixa de suco de laranja para a mesa. – Chá ou café?

- Chá.

Charlie acenou a varinha para a chaleira, esperou pelo apito, antes de derramar a água quente sobre as folhas de chá que já colocara no bule.

- Tem planos para o dia?

- Nada em especial. – Ginny levou um prato de torradas para a mesa. – Onde você guarda a manteiga?

Sem falar, Charlie abriu o armário onde mantinha esse tipo de coisa e pegou o pote de manteiga, passando-o para sua irmã. Usou a varinha para direcionar o bule até a mesa. Bocejou abertamente.

- Queria não precisar dormir. Eu treinaria com você.

- Gwenog disse que eu podia passar pelo estádio hoje e treinar um pouco.

- Brilhante. Só volte antes da cinco para o jantar, certo?

Ginny assentiu e comeu rapidamente, antes de lavar as coisas que usara, empilhando-as cuidadosamente no escorredor. Foi até o quarto de Charlie e pegou sua mochila, colocando-a no chão ao lado do sofá. Podia tomar banho e se trocar quando voltasse do campo de quadribol sem perturbar Charlie.

**-x-**

Em uma vassoura, Ginny frequentemente sentia uma quantidade de liberdade que não experimentava em nenhum outro lugar. Nada mais importava. Nem mesmo a pressão que colocava em si mesma para provar o que podia fazer. Os problemas pessoais ficavam para trás. Era uma fuga. Conseguia se lembrar de acordar no meio da noite e se esgueirar para a barraca de vassouras, arrombando a fechadura com um dos grampos de cabelo de Molly, antes de pegar uma vassoura de seus irmãos. No ar, podia ser o que quisesse, fazer qualquer coisa. Sua imaginação levantava voo com ela, criando uma história em que era a heroína, indo salvar um príncipe que estivesse em perigo. Em seus sonhos de infância, o príncipe sempre tivera cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Era ela quem o salvava dos trouxas e o devolvia ao seu lugar de direito na comunidade mágica. A realidade tinha sido chocantemente contrária.

Mesmo agora, enquanto sobrevoava o estádio das Harpies, praticando várias formações, suor correndo por seu rosto, ela era capaz de se esquecer — ainda que brevemente — do que a tinha feito correr para Holyhead dois dias antes dos testes. Voar era enganosamente difícil. Havia uma dúzia de pequenos ajustes a serem feitos para manter o equilíbrio de alguém; ajustes que pediam uma grande quantidade de concentração, especialmente quando realizados com apenas uma mão para guiar a vassoura. É claro que jogar como Apanhador pedia ainda mais concentração. Muitas das manobras realizadas pelos apanhadores eram executadas usando apenas os joelhos para ajudar a controlar a vassoura. Bons voadores faziam parecer fácil. Voadores excelentes faziam parecer não existir nenhum tipo de esforço. Ginny queria fazer parecer que não existia nenhum tipo de esforço. "Esforço sem esforço" era pelo que Oliver Wood era conhecido por ter dito. Uma vez George lhe contou que Oliver passara uma hora da manhã de sábado expondo as várias virtudes relacionadas a isso.

- Weasley!

Ginny balançou a cabeça, como se um mosquito a incomodasse.

No campo, Gwenog Jones colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para sua mais nova recruta. Ela sabia que a garota era cabeça dura, mas no ritmo que Ginny estava indo, ela ia ficar exausta antes mesmo dos testes começarem.

- Weasley! – chamou.

Ginny olhou para a capitã do time e não lhe deu atenção. Começou uma manobra chamada Woollongong Shimmy — uma manobra complicada em zigue-zague, que dependia muito da habilidade do voador em virar um no último segundo. Ginny ainda não estava no ponto certo.

Gwenog apontou a varinha para a própria garganta.

- _Sonorus_. – inclinou a cabeça para trás. – WEASLEY! – gritou, sua voz magicamente amplificada. – TRAGA SEU TRASEIRO AQUI PARA BAIXO!

Ginny parou no meio do ar, esfregando a lateral de seu rosto no ombro de sua camiseta, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Direcionou a vassoura para o centro do campo, onde Gwenog estava parada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os olhos de Gwenog se cerraram.

- Eu disse que você podia treinar, não se matar.

- Estou bem. – Ginny ofegou.

- Descanse essa noite.

- Era o que eu estava planejando. – Ginny respondeu friamente.

Gwenog lhe passou um punhado de pergaminhos.

- Informação sobre morar em Holyhead se quiser morar aqui. Eu sugiro que você organize um apartamento ou um quarto em algum pub antes de aparecer para o treino em duas semanas.

Tudo voltou a Ginny.

Um lugar onde morar.

- Obrigada. – disse tolamente.

- Eu não quero te ver nem perto de uma vassoura até amanhã de manhã, eh? – empurrou Ginny na direção dos vestiários das jogadoras. – Você tem dois dias malditamente difíceis pela frente. Vá tomar banho, comer uma refeição decente e dormir.

**-x-**

Ginny correu a mão pelo cabelo úmido, espalhando-o sobre seus ombros, em uma tentativa de que secasse mais rápido. Esticou-se no sofá encaroçado de Charlie e fechou os olhos. O almoço rudimentar que comera depois de seu banho estava sobre a mesinha de centro. Remexeu-se, incapaz de se acomodar. Decidindo que conseguir dormir agora era um exercício de futilidade, Ginny pegou os pergaminhos que Gwenog tinha lhe dado e saiu da cabana. Começou a andar na direção da entrada da reserva, mas mudou de ideia e foi para a enfermaria. O prédio em si era uma surpresa. Por fora, parecia ser um prédio baixo e escuro, mas por dentro, o teto era alto, permitindo que ar e iluminação entrassem. Bronwyn estava apoiada em uma mesa, usando vestes verdes, seu cabelo escuro preso, fazendo um curativo no braço de um homem.

- Pronto, Elliot. Agora, mantenha seco até amanhã de manhã. Você vai ficar bom como novo em alguns dias. – acenou a varinha para a ponta do curativo, fazendo-o se fechar, antes de pegar um pergaminho quadrado atrás de si e acenar a varinha sobre ele. – Aqui está um bilhete para seu supervisor. Trabalho leve pelos próximos três dias. – viu Ginny parada na porta e gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse. – Volte antes do seu próximo turno e nós vamos dar uma olhada. – o desafortunado Elliot foi embora, segurando cuidadosamente seu braço em frente ao corpo. Bronwyn sorriu alegremente para Ginny. – Graças a Merlin! Além de Elliot, você é a única pessoa que vejo há horas. Temo que esteja um pouco parado por aqui hoje.

- Charlie disse que você cresceu aqui.

- Sim, cresci.

Ginny ergueu o pergaminho.

- Eu tenho essa lista de apartamentos para alugar...

- E você precisa de uma opinião, é isso? – Ginny assentiu em resposta e Bronwyn esticou uma mão pedindo a lista. – Por que você quer morar em um apartamento minúsculo quando pode ficar em casa?

As narinas de Ginny se dilataram e ela esticou a mão para pegar o pergaminho de volta.

- Deixa para lá...

Bronwyn tirou o pergaminho do alcance de Ginny.

- Não brigue comigo. É uma pergunta perfeitamente legitima, considerando que você nem tem dezoito anos ainda.

- Você tem ideia de como é crescer entre uma casa cheia de gente, um dormitório da escola e voltar para a casa cheia de gente? Nunca realmente ter um momento para si? – Ginny olhou pela janela tristemente. – Algumas pessoas não parecem entender isso.

- Pelo que Charlie me disse, sua família não se importaria com você se mudando para cá. Não se eles deixaram ele correr para a Romênia para brincar com dragões antes mesmo de terminar a escola.

- Não são meus pais. – Ginny respondeu. – Por que garotos são tão idiotas? – perguntou subitamente.

- Essa é uma pergunta que as mulheres fazem desde que o mundo é mundo. – Bronwyn colocou os pés sob o corpo e se acomodou sobre a mesa. – Em minha experiência, principalmente por que a maioria dos tratadores de dragões são homens; homens muito teimosos e tenazes; eles nem sempre veem muito além da ponta do próprio nariz quando se trata de algo que eles querem.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – Ginny murmurou e não disse mais nada.

Bronwyn suspeitava que havia mais ao comentário de Ginny do que isso, mas não pressionou, decidindo que se a garota quisesse falar sobre isso, ela o faria em seu próprio tempo. Examinou a lista de endereços e pegou uma pena.

- Vou riscar os que você pode querer evitar.

- Duvidoso, eh?

- Hmmm. Eu não chamaria de duvidoso, exatamente, mas a não ser que você queira morar com fantasmas em seu porão, ou brigar com o bruxo ou bruxa que for dono do prédio por concertar uma torneira que estava vazando, então não moraria lá.

- Obrigada. – Ginny disse sinceramente. – Quero dizer, eu te conheci apenas essa manhã e...

Bronwyn deu de ombros.

- Se eu tivesse uma irmã mais nova que estivesse prestes a fazer o que você está, eu iria querer que alguém a ajudasse com isso e aquilo, também. – viu o leve tencionar do corpo de Ginny e guardou essa informação no fundo de sua mente. – Melhor ir dar uma olhada nesses apartamentos antes que fique muito tarde. Você pode não sentir muita vontade mais tarde na semana.

- Certo... – Ginny colocou o pergaminho no bolso de seu jeans. – Obrigava, de novo. – saiu da enfermaria, Bronwyn a seguindo em um ritmo mais lento. Ela a observou caminhar para a entrada da reserva. Ela intrigava Bronwyn, fazendo-a imaginar se a família de Charlie era uma mistura curiosa de orgulho e teimosia. Ou, talvez, isso fosse o produto de não ser apenas a mais nova em uma família grande, como também a única filha com vários irmãos mais velhos. Charlie nunca realmente falara, mas Bronwyn imaginava que ele nunca tivera muita coisa enquanto criança. Ao contrário da maioria das outras pessoas na reserva, ele parecia satisfeito com os sofás velhos e cheios de caroços da reserva e a mesa da cozinha arranhada. Pelo que tinha visto do armário dele, ele guardava suas roupas até que quase fossem trapos e pela aparência de Ginny àquela manhã, ela tinha uma boa quantidade de roupas usadas ou de segunda mão. Apesar de ter morado a maior parte de sua vida em meio do universo dominado pelos curandeiros homens e tratadores de dragões, uma coisa que Bronwyn sabia muito bem era o quão duramente as mulheres podiam julgar umas as outras.

Seu turno não podia acabar logo o bastante.

**-x-**

Bronwyn atravessou o vale até a cabana de Charlie. Chegou sem fôlego e puxando o ar. Para ela, exercício consistia em uma breve caminhada. Até onde ela sabia, pessoas que gostavam de correr tinham problemas na cabeça. A porta da cabana de Charlie estava aberta. Poucos se importavam com trancas ou feitiços na reserva. Entrou na cabana e tirou as vestes, revelando uma calça jeans e uma camisa de algodão. Abriu cuidadosamente a porta do único quarto da cabana e se esgueirou para dentro do cômodo escurecido. Bronwyn fechou a porta silenciosamente e ficou parada com os olhos fechados, contando lentamente até dez. Quando abriu os olhos, conseguia ver os contornos na cama e da cômoda. Ela não o culpava por enfeitiçar a janela para bloquear a luz. Frequentemente ela fazia o mesmo quando trabalhava no turno da noite na enfermaria. Bronwyn engatinhou para cima da cama de Charlie.

- Charlie, acorde... – correu um dedo levemente ao redor da orelha dele. – Vamos, Charlie...

Charlie resmungou e afastou a cabeça do leve toque de Bronwyn.

- O qu...?

- O que sua irmã vai usar amanhã?

Charlie piscou confusamente para ela.

- Sei lá.

- Bem, ela certamente não pode ir com uma dessas calças de corrida velha. São quase indecentes. – Bronwyn disse vividamente.

- Haaah? – Charlie ainda estava grogue, tentando entende o que ela estava falando.

- É uma coisa de garotas. – Bronwyn adicionou. – Ela tem alguma outra coisa para vestir nos testes?

Charlie se apoiou na cabeceira da cama, as perguntas insistentes de Bronwyn finalmente penetrando em seu cérebro.

- Não sei, e não vou mexer nas coisas dela para descobrir.

- Você tem ouro por aqui?

- Em uma lata de chá, no fundo do armário sobre o fogão. – Charlie franziu o cenho. – Por quê?

- Vai descobrir. – Bronwyn respondeu, beijando-o diretamente na boca. – Volto em uma hora. – saiu da cama. – Ginny é mais ou menos do meu tamanho, não é?

Charlie escorregou até estar deitado na cama novamente e puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça. Abriu um olho, apertando-o na direção de Bronwyn.

- Mais ou menos, sim.

- Ótimo. Volte a dormir. – Bronwyn saiu do quarto, pegando a veste que jogara no sofá.

**-x-**

Ginny aqueceu as mãos ao redor da xícara de chá. Não a queria de verdade, mas a aceitara ainda assim para ter algo para fazer. Tomou alguns goles para ser educada. Bronwyn tinha lhe feito chá, assim como tinha feita a comida, e por mais que ambos estivessem ótimos, Ginny precisou se forçar a fazer mais do que apenas beliscar, reconhecendo a nascente de borboletas em seu estômago. A companhia também era boa. Bronwyn conseguia ter uma conversa de verdade com Charlie, não apenas os resmungos monossilábicos. Alegando exaustão, Ginny foi para o quarto e se jogou de atravessado na cama cuidadosamente arrumada.

Tinha encontrado um apartamento àquela tarde. Era um lugar pequeno, com uma cozinha apertada e um banheiro pequeno. Mas para Ginny era como um palácio. Quase não conseguia conter sua alegria em ter um banheiro só para si. Seu próprio lugar. Provavelmente poderia conseguir os móveis no porão. Não precisava muito mais do que uma cômoda, cama e mesa. Molly a ajudaria a comprar as roupas de cama e algumas coisas para a cozinha. O apartamento em si era um pouco escuro, aninhado sob as sombras de um prédio antigo, mas Ginny não se importava. Era seu. Adormeceu fantasiando sobre os banhos luxuosos que poderia tomar quando se mudasse em duas semanas.

**-x-**

- Está ficando tarde. – Charlie comentou.

Bronwyn dispensou seu comentário.

- Ela vai voltar a sair?

- Duvido.

Bronwyn pegou sua bolsa e tirou de dentro a sacola de uma loja trouxa de Cardiff.

- Isso deve dar conta dos próximos dias. – Charlie espiou dentro da sacola, assentindo em aprovação silenciosa. – Ela é sempre tão resistente à ofertas de ajuda? – Bronwyn adicionou, recuperando seu próprio chá.

Charlie levou a própria xícara aos lábios.

- Não sei.

- Você não tem certeza, por que ela nunca foi assim antes, ou você honestamente não sabe?

Charlie colocou sua xícara ao lado de seu pé.

- Eu tinha quase nove anos quando Ginny nasceu. Fui para a escola quando ela tinha três anos e estava começando a ficar interessante. Apenas a via nas férias, antes de me mudar para a Romênia, antes do nono aniversário dela. Eu a vi no natal no ano seguinte. Ela tinha dez. A próxima vez que a vi, ela tinha treze anos, durante o jogo da Irlanda e Bulgária na Copa Mundial. Não a vi novamente até ela estar com dezesseis. – Charlie encolheu os ombros. – O quão bem você acha que eu a conheço? – pegou a xícara e engoliu o resto do chá. – Tenho que ir. Adam está maluco com as pessoas chegando atrasadas no turno da noite.

- Charlie...

- Obrigado por comprar essas coisas para ela. – Charlie cutucou a sacola.

- Charlie...

- Pode colocar na cozinha para mim? Obrigado. – Charlie desapareceu na noite nublada antes que Bronwyn pudesse falar outra palavra.

**-x-**

Ginny se espreguiçou, mantendo os olhos fechados contra a luz do sol brilhando através das cortinas finas. O cheiro de bacon sendo frito se esgueirava por sob a porta e provocava suas narinas. O pulo de antecipação de seu estômago logo se transformou em um ruído de inquietação. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio no criado mudo de Charlie.

Oito horas.

Seu teste com as Holyhead ia começar em meras duas horas. Colocou os pés no chão e se levantou, antes de lentamente se inclinar para frente até encostar no chão ao lado de seus pés. Esticou ambas as mãos no tapete e gradualmente esticou os joelhos, respirando fundo. Cuidadosamente contraindo os músculos de seu abdômen, começou o processo de se erguer, uma vértebra por vez. Caminhou até a porta nas pontas dos pés e a abriu um pouco, espiando pelo vão, como tinha feito tão frequentemente quando criança toda vez que Charlie e Bill iam passar as férias em casa.

- 'Dia. – disse suavemente.

Charlie desviou os olhos dos ovos que estava fritando em uma frigideira da maneira trouxa.

- 'Dia. – colocou alguns deles em um prato e o ofereceu a Ginny. – Com fome?

- Acho que sim. – Ginny aceitou o prato e cuidadosamente se sentou na beirada de uma cadeira à mesa.

Charlie a estudou por um momento.

- Você parece pálida. – comentou, observando-a beliscar o café da manhã.

- Nervosa. – Ginny disse curtamente.

- Hmmm. – Charlie terminou de cozinhar seus ovos silenciosamente e se juntou a Ginny à mesa. – Poderia fazer aquela coisa velha de te falar para apenas dar o seu melhor.

- Acho que eu gostaria disso.

Charlie passou manteiga em sua torrada.

- Apenas dê seu melhor, sim?

- Eu realmente quero entrar no time reserva. – Ginny admitiu.

- Você vai ficar feliz se terminar no time de prática?

- Suponho que sim. Melhor que nada. – encolheu os ombros. – Provavelmente não.

Charlie escondeu um sorriso atrás de sua torrada.

- Você quer entrar no time reserva, então faça isso. O que você tem a perder? – indicou o café da manhã comido pela metade de Ginny. – Se você já terminou, por que não vai tomar um banho? Chegue cedo ao campo e se aqueça um pouco.

- Certo... – Ginny pegou seu prato e o carregou até a cozinha, colocando-o na pia, usando a varinha para sumir com os restos de comida. Charlie esperou até ouvir a água correndo, antes de ir até o armário e pegar uma embalagem de papel marrom e simples. Ele não tinha nada mais festivo. Rapidamente rabiscou o nome de Ginny no papel e o colocou na pequena mesa, antes de voltar a comer.

Logo em seguida, Ginny saiu do banheiro acompanhada por uma nuvem de vapor, usando a calça de corrida que usara no dia anterior. _Bronwyn estava certa_, Charlie pensou com uma pontada. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi para o banheiro, querendo tomar banho, antes de ir dormir.

- Jogue como joga com a gente. Vai se sair bem. – a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás dele. Ginny tinha se sentado no chão para colocar os tênis quando viu o embrulho na mesa. Certa de que não estivera ali antes, ergueu a cabeça para examinar o pacote, sorrindo quando viu seu nome escrito nele. Cortou o barbante que mantinha o pacote fechado, revelando um par de calças de corrida preta e um top de ginástica azul escuro. Franziu o cenho, procurando por um cartão ou bilhete em meio à embalagem. Uma onda de desapontamento a acertou quando encontrou o envelope com seu nome escrito na letra de Charlie e não na de Harry. Afastou a melancolia. Não tinha tempo para esse tipo de emoções no momento. Ginny dobrou cuidadosamente as peças de roupa e as colocou em sua mochila. Pegou sua varinha na mesa e sua vassoura dos ganchos perto da porta.

Era hora de ir.

**-x-**

O vestiário das Harpies era, para os padrões admitidamente limitados de Ginny, apaixonante. Um lugar para seus pertences. Vários bancos para se sentar e se preparar para uma partida. Vários chuveiros, com portas de vidros opacos, alinhados com azulejos limpos e brancos. Pilhas de toalhas felpudas de um verde escuro. Azulejos verdes e dourados decoravam o chão e as paredes. Em comparação, os vestiários de Hogwarts eram um pouco mais do que uma barraca.

- Caramba. – murmurou.

- Quem é você?

Ginny ergueu os olhos. Uma mulher, que parecia estar nos vinte e poucos anos, estava sentada no chão, se alongando.

- Ginny.

- Ginny...? – a bruxa incentivou.

- Ginny Weasley.

Um murmúrio passou pelo vestiário. Dez pares de olhos se viraram para se focar nela.

- Quantos anos você tem? – outra bruxa perguntou.

- Quase dezoito. – Ginny colocou sua mochila em um banco livre e se inclinou para desamarrar os tênis. Decidiu que o melhor curso de ação era não deixar as outras bruxas, obviamente mais velhas que ela, a intimidarem.

- Dezoito. – uma bruxa no outro canto murmurou. – Aposto que ela vai para os reservas. – adicionou em um tom mais baixo para sua amiga. – Sabe, por causa de quem ela é.

Ginny tirou sua calça velha e colocou a nova. _Não as deixe te atingir... _Passou a camiseta muito larga pela cabeça e vestiu o top, tirando seu sutiã depois de ajeitá-lo. Acenou com a varinha para as roupas descartadas, que foram para sua mochila. Colocou a mochila no armário em sua frente e acenou sua varinha para ele, que trancou com um suave _click_ e um disco pequeno e redondo brilhou fortemente.

- Pressione seu dedão nele. – uma bruxa aconselhou. Ginny a olhou. Ela parecia ter a idade de Ginny e não tinha se juntado aos murmúrios descontentes. – Assim, o feitiço que fecha o armário não pode ser desfeito facilmente.

Ginny esticou a mão e pressionou o dedão direito no disco.

- Por que fazer isso?

- A rivalidade pode ficar intensa. – a bruxa respondeu. – Houve situações em que o time visitante entrou no vestiário do time da casa e estragou todas as coisas. Aliás, sou Julia. Minhas amigas me chamam de Jules. – Julia vestiu as luvas. – Qual posição?

- Artilheira.

- Joga em alguma outra? Ouvi falar que Gwenog gosta de jogadoras que podem jogar em mais de uma posição.

- Posso jogar como Apanhadora se for necessário. – Ginny levou os braços para trás da cabeça e começou a prender o cabelo em uma trança apertada. – Você?

- Batedora, principalmente. Não sou uma goleira péssima, mas não consigo encontrar o Pomo nem que minha vida dependa disso, e a Goles parece sempre escapar dos meus dedos. – Julie observou com fascinação, enquanto Ginny prendia a ponta da trança e a jogava por cima do ombro. – Você sempre teve o cabelo tão comprido?

- Sim. – Ginny pegou um rolo de fita e cuidadosamente as passou pelos pulsos e pelas juntas dos dedos.

- Não atrapalha? – Julia correu uma mão por seu cabelo curtíssimo.

- Normalmente não. – Ginny colocou as luvas, esticando e flexionando os dedos para acomodá-las melhor.

- Bem, boa sorte, então. – Julia ofereceu uma mão. Ginny a olhou por um momento, antes de apertá-la. – Parece que não estamos indo para a mesma posição, eh? – por um momento, uma expressão fria e levemente ameaçadora. Ginny se sentiu um pouco aliviada que não era uma Bateadora. Tinha a impressão de que Julia não deixaria ninguém ficar em seu caminho.

- É. Boa sorte para você também. – Ginny não adicionou, _nós vamos precisar_. Não era necessário.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: testes.

Bom, pela vontade de quem comentou sobre o assunto: as atualizações serão uma semana sim, outra não. Mas não se desesperem, a atualização de Tree Houses and Daises será semanalmente. Leiam e comentem lá, também! Há cenas de Harry/Ginny, mesmo que a fic não seja focada neles. É interessante. (:

E, por favor, não surtem achando que eu vou abandonar essa tradução. Não abandonarei nada, enquanto houver gente lendo.

Próxima atualização daqui será no dia 26/07.


	4. Flying Too Close To The Sun

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Flying Too Close To The Sun**

Ginny se sentou na beirada do campo, a perna direita esticada à frente de seu corpo, seu pé esquerdo apoiado no lado de dentro de sua coxa. Esticou-se para tocar a ponta do seu pé direito, soltando os músculos de sua panturrilha. Trocou os pés, e repetiu o movimento com o esquerdo. Desdobrou a perna direita e a esticou, segurando as pontas dos seus tênis. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu uma das outras mulheres realizando o mesmo alongamento, exceto que a ponta do nariz dela encostava-se ao joelho. Ginny sentiu uma onda de consternação, por que ainda tinha um espaço de alguns centímetros entre a ponta de seu nariz e seu joelho. Ergueu-se e girou o braço direito em uma única direção várias vezes, antes de girá-lo na direção oposta. Trocou de braços e fez o exercício mais uma vez. Uma mulher usando as vestes verde escuras das Harpies se aproximou das mulheres próximas a Ginny.

- Eu sou Marion. – afirmou. – A Artilheira mais antiga do time.

- Mas não é capitã? – uma das outras mulheres perguntou. Marion sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça. A mulher bufou. – Antiga, mas não é boa o bastante para ser capitão. – adicionou em voz baixa, mas Marion ouviu todas as palavras. Seus olhos se cerraram e Ginny teve a impressão de que era uma marca contra a mulher.

Marion olhou para sua prancheta.

- Há três posições de artilheiros que precisam ser preenchidas; uma para a reserva, e duas para a prática. – Ginny olhou ao redor discretamente, contando mais quatro mulheres. – Eu gostaria que vocês me dissessem quem vocês são, e em que outras posições jogam. – falou como se já não soubesse exatamente quem cada uma delas era e o que podiam fazer.

A mulher que tinha falado com Marion se manifestou.

- Sondra Hemmings. Artilheira, é claro, e Batedora. – sorriu arrogantemente.

- Aimee Wellington e eu jogo como Goleira, além de Artilheira.

- Felícia Barnes-Dare. Batedora. – Felícia falou simplesmente e começou a verificar sua vassoura.

- Daisy Pike e eu jogo como Artilheira e Apanhadora. – a cabeça de Ginny se ergueu cuidadosamente. Respirou fundo para acalmar os nervos, antes de abrir a boca.

- Ginny Weasley. – disse quietamente. – Artilheira e Apanhadora. – trocou um olhar com Daisy, ambas se analisando silenciosamente. Ela não deixou de notar os olhares fatais que Aimee e Sondra lhe enviaram.

- O que vamos fazer hoje é: vocês vão jogar contra o time de prática, revezando as posições em que jogam. As colocações finais serão anunciadas sexta-feira de manhã. – consultou a prancheta. – Weasley, Hemmings e Wellington, vocês vão como Artilheiras dessa vez. Pike, você vai como Apanhadora, já que não estamos procurando por ninguém que jogue nessa posição. Deem algumas voltas pelo campo. – Ginny não precisava que ela repetisse. Montou sua vassoura e deu impulso, voando pelo ar limpo e levemente salgado.

Gwenog foi até Marion.

- O que você acha? – murmurou, olhando para as jogadoras sobrevoando a área das arquibancadas.

- Em se tratando de atitude ou habilidade?

- Tanto faz.

Marion olhou por sobre o ombro.

- A loira. – disse tão suavemente que praticamente o fez apenas com os movimentos dos lábios. – Não aprendeu a baixar a voz.

- Mmm. – Gwenog assentiu uma vez. – Mais alguém?

Marion hesitou, porque sabia como Gwenog se senti pela garota.

- A pequena.

Gwenog meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E?

- Há independência e há independência.

- Ela seria um detrimento para a coesão do time?

Marion encolheu os ombros.

- Pode ser. A não ser que você queira se dar ao trabalho de mudar a cabeça dela.

Gwenog passou um dedo pela sobrancelha.

- Vamos ver como os próximos dois dias vão. – sorriu, mas não havia alegria. – Um pouco de humildade nunca machucou ninguém.

**-x-**

Ginny se juntou as outras pessoas que formavam o time para esse teste. Além das jogadoras de seu grupo, havia Julia e Kimmie, a outra jogadora que queria a vaga de Bateadora, e Jocelyn, que queria preencher uma das vagas de Goleira.

- Certo, eu tenho mais experiência, então eu vou ser a capitã dessa partida. – Sondra disse orgulhosamente, antes que alguém tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa.

- Por que tem que ser você? – Kimmie bufou. – Pular de time em time não quer dizer experiência. – apertou o fecho de suas luvas. – Daisy ficou em um único time por mais tempo. – Sondra fechou a cara, quase fazendo bico.

Daisy balançou a cabeça, cabelo castanho voando ao redor de seu rosto.

- Prefiro não tentar ser capitã e apanhadora ao mesmo tempo. Se Sondra quer, pode ter. – falou, se encolhendo sob as atenções. Julia cutucou Ginny e indicou o centro do grupo com um gesto de cabeça. Ginny balançou a cabeça levemente. Julia suspirou e olhou feio para Ginny, que desviou os olhos. Não queria admitir o quanto os comentários traiçoeiros nos vestiários tinham machucado, e se colocar como capitã ia apenas garantir mais desses comentários.

- Eu acho que Ginny devia ser a capitã. – Julia disse. – Ela era a capitã de seu time na escola. Ela é quem tem experiência recente. – a sugestão foi recebida por um silêncio pesado.

- Sondra quer ser capitã. – Ginny murmurou, prendendo uma mecha de seu cabelo de volta na trança. – Ela pode ser a capitã. – Sondra sorriu afetadamente e foi para o centro do campo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Julia sibilou.

- Eu não quero me distrair. – Ginny respondeu. – Não estou aqui para exibir minha habilidade como capitã. Estou aqui para jogar. – indicou Sondra, presunçosa com seu breve título. – Quer apostar nas chances de ela falhar como capitã por causa do quanto está preocupada em impressionar Gwenog?

Julia colocou seus óculos de proteção.

- O que te dá tanta certeza?

Ginny crispou os lábios.

- Vê como ela está tentando não falar sobre estratégias com o time todo? Ela só está esperando que nós façamos o que ela fizer.

- E como sabe tanto sobre isso? – Julia torceu o nariz, permitindo que desdém aparecesse em sua voz pela primeira vez.

- O capitão dos meus irmãos na escola era Oliver Wood. Entrou como goleiro reserva no Puddlemere logo que saiu da escola, sabe. – Ginny pausou brevemente, deixando uma expressão de conhecimento aparecer em seu rosto. – Ele nunca pediu para nenhum deles fazer algo que ele mesmo não estivesse disposto a fazer. E antes de cada treino e partida, todos os jogadores sabiam exatamente o que iam fazer. – Ginny montou na vassoura e colocou os óculos de proteção. – Boa sorte.

- Para você também. – Julia esperou até Ginny estar voando, antes de deixar escapar um som de desprazer. Podia ser amigável, mas Julia era como todas as outras que estavam nesse teste; estava ali por si mesma e a atitude convencida de Ginny não ia torná-la querida pelas outras mulheres que lutavam pelas cinco vagas espalhadas pelo time reserva e pelo time de prática.

O apito soou e com um brilho dourado, Gwenog soltou o Pomo. Como Ginny tinha previsto, Sondra perdera uma grande parte de tempo gritando com as outras Artilheiras, tentando montar algum tipo de estratégia ofensiva. Infelizmente, isso apenas servia para contar seu plano ao outro time. Ginny evitou um Balaço, acenando na direção de Sondra. Sendo justa, Sondra estava cercada pelas Artilheiras do outro time. Suspirando, Ginny voou na direção de Sondra, indo flutuar no espaço sob ela, esperando que a mulher tivesse bons instintos. Sondra conseguiu se afastar um pouco, antes de passar a Goles para Ginny, que soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Sondra fora capaz de ver suas intenções. Ginny pegou a goles com um pouco de dificuldade. A manobra ardil de Porskoff era uma que tinha praticado várias vezes com Demelza e Natalie no ano anterior. Virara uma manobra símbolo. Apertando a Goles contra seu corpo, Ginny acelerou na direção dos aros, tentando se livrar o máximo possível dos Artilheiros adversários. Fingiu jogar para a esquerda, mas a bola fez uma curva para a direita, passando direto pelo aro.

O som do apito de Gwenog fora o som mais doce que Ginny ouvira em dias.

_Ao menos eu consigo fazer isso direito_, pensou raivosamente.

- Quarenta a dez para o time de treino! – Gwenog gritou.

Ginny se permitiu um pequeno sorriso triunfante por um momento. Voltou para o centro do campo, olhando rapidamente para Daisy, voando mais alto. Daisy parecia um pouco confusa, a cabeça indo de um lado para o outro, procurando pelo Pomo. Daisy parecia estar lidando com um pouco mais do que era capaz.

Dez minutos depois, Gwenog apitou, sinalizando o final da partida. Ginny foi para a lateral do campo, secando o suor de seu rosto.

- Weasley, você e Pike vão trocar. – Marion a avisou, lhe passando uma garrafinha de água. – Hemmings, fique no banco dessa vez. – adicionou duramente. – Barnes-Dare, você vai entrar como Artilheira. – Ginny fechou a garrafinha e voltou para o campo, grata que todos seus treinos extras em Hogwarts estivessem se provando úteis.

Deu impulso, ignorando o suor que escorria para seus olhos. Voou em círculos preguiçosos ao redor do campo, esperando Gwenog soltar o Pomo. Foi pega fora de guarda quando Gwenog finalmente o fez e, assustada, Ginny quase caiu da vassoura. Ajeitou-se rapidamente, esperando que ninguém tivesse visto.

Ginny deu voltas ao redor do campo, procurando por todos os lugares pelo brilho das asas prateadas. Pensou ter visto e mergulhou para capturar o pomo, mas era meramente a luz refletindo na aliança de casamento de uma jogadora do outro time. Amaldiçoando quietamente, Ginny voltou para a procura paciente da pequena bola. Começou a formar a figura do número oito no ar, desviando de balaços, tentando manter seu foco no jogo e não se embaraçar. Tinha mais do que apenas sua posição a considerar. Tinha que considerar sua reputação.

E, então, ela o viu. Voando perto das arquibancadas. Segurando com força sua vassoura, Ginny girou a outra ponta e voou para frente, quase implorando para que a vassoura lhe desse mais velocidade, até que tirou uma mão do punhal da vassoura e pegou o pomo, apertando-o com tanta força que as asas não conseguiram passar por entre seus dedos.

O apito soou novamente e Ginny voou para o chão agradecidamente, mole de alívio.

- Weasley, fique no banco. – Gwenog mandou. Ginny lhe passou o pomo e se jogou na grama, ofegando, seus músculos trêmulos.

**-x-**

Gwenog estava parada em uma ponta do campo com os membros de seu time.

- Então?

Marion falou primeiro.

- Livre-se de Hemmings e Pike. – disse com apenas um toque de crueldade. – Hemmings acha que é um ato solo e Pike é... Bem... Ela não está à altura. Não para ser uma Harpy. Quando ela jogou como apanhadora, ela pareceu um pouco perdida.

Gwenog assentiu curtamente.

- E a pequena?

Marion respirou fundo.

- Fica com a cabeça baixa e faz o que tem de fazer. Sua vida pessoal pode virar um problema. – desenhou um círculo no chão com o pé. – Eu tenho que imaginar se ela é capaz de lidar com as coisas, quando elas não acontecem do jeito que ela quer. – balançou a cabeça na direção do time de treino, que estava conversando perto de um dos aros. – Eles pegaram leve.

- Entendido. – Gwenog se virou para Helen, sua batedora mais antiga. – Bem?

- Mantenha Julia. As outras duas, deixo a seu critério.

Gwenog consultou suas anotações e olhou para sua goleira.

- O que você tem a dizer?

Caroline olhou para o grupo de mulheres, espalhadas pelo gramado.

- Há apenas duas. É bom pedir para ambas voltarem amanhã.

- Então, vamos dispensar Hemmings, Pike, Cooke e Davidson. – Gwenog afirmou. – Alguém discorda?

Mandy, a outra batedora, estudou as mulheres por cima do ombro de Caroline.

- Se livre da primeira goleira. – disse simplesmente. – Ela deixou passar vários gols, se me perguntarem.

Matilda, a Apanhadora, riu.

- Qualquer gol que elas deixem passar é demais para você, Mands. – se acalmou um pouco. – Ela tem razão. Lembram-se da última Copa Mundial? Capturar o Pomo é praticamente inútil, a não ser que você tenha um goleiro muito bom. – deu um tapinha na prancheta de Gwenog. – E sempre podemos fazer um teste apenas para as goleiras depois.

Gwenog resmungou qualquer coisa e se aproximou do grupo apreensivo.

- Podem se levantar, por favor? – ainda assim, notou quais ficaram em pé rapidamente e quais o fizeram lentamente. – Quando eu chamar seu nome, dê um passo a frente. Cooke. Davidson. Hemmings. Pike. Ralson. – Sondra sorriu afetadamente para Ginny quando deu um passo para frente. – Vocês que ficaram para trás, podem ir se lavar e estejam de volta amanhã às dez. Quem está na linha da frente, obrigada por seu tempo.

O rosto de Sondra empalideceu, antes de corar, deixando sua pele marcada.

- O-o que quer dizer, obrigada por seu tempo?

As que iam voltar pela manhã ficaram para trás para ver o que estava acontecendo. Gwenog colocou a prancheta sob o braço.

- Quero dizer, obrigada por seu tempo. Vocês não precisam voltar amanhã. – puxou Sondra para o lado. – Quero dizer que seu teste com as Harpies acabou. – falou quietamente. – Pegue suas coisas no vestiário e vá embora.

Sondra soltou seu braço do aperto de Gwenog e se afastou, rudemente empurrando Ginny para o lado. Ginny mordeu a língua e esfregou o braço onde o ombro de Sondra tinha acertado.

- Fomos para a segunda rodada. – Julie murmurou, caminhando ao lado de Ginny. – Você voa bem. – ofereceu.

- Você tem que voar bem na minha família. – Ginny disse. – Um dos meus irmãos recebeu uma oferta para jogar como Apanhador para o time da Inglaterra. O resto deles, menos um, jogou para a Grifinória. Todos nós que jogamos Quadribol na escola estávamos em times que ganharam a Copa. – encolheu os ombros. – Jogamos juntos, e nenhum dos meus irmãos pegou leve por que sou uma garota. Eles pegaram ainda mais pesado, eu acho. – sorriu com travessura. – Eu costumava arrombar o armário de vassouras e surrupiar as vassouras deles durante a noite. Comecei a fazer isso quando tinha seis anos.

Julia olhou para Ginny de boca aberta.

- Você está levando isso tudo a sério, não está?

- Você não?

- Bem, sim, é só que... – Julia parou de falar, embaraçada. Tinha subestimado a capacidade de Ginny, supondo que ela era meramente uma amadora que Gwenog queria pela notoriedade de ter a namorada de Harry Potter no time. – Ouvimos coisas... – disse pateticamente.

- Sim, ouvimos. – Ginny ferveu internamente. Abriu o armário que tinha suas coisas e pegou sua mochila, indo para um chuveiro livre. Pegou algumas toalhas e fechou a porta atrás de si, tirando suas roupas suadas e abrindo o registro. O Box era enfeitiçado e, instantaneamente, todo o barulho externo cessou. Um jato de água quente começou a cair e Ginny entrou sob ela, os dedos dos pés se mexendo alegremente contra o azulejo. Ficou sob o jato de água por vários momentos, estudando uma fila de garrafas suspensas de cabeça para baixo na parede. Uma variedade de sabonetes, xampus e condicionadores estavam alinhadas sob o chuveiro. Hesitantemente, Ginny colocou a mão sob uma delas e uma generosa quantidade de xampu caiu em sua mão. O passou por seu cabelo, antes de enxaguar, deixando a água fazer seu trabalho. Usou os dedos para espalhar o condicionador do couro cabeludo até as pontas de seu cabelo, antes de prendê-lo no alto da cabeça para lavar o resto do corpo.

Enquanto enchia uma toalha de rosto de espuma, Ginny analisou seus braços, procurando por hematomas. Não havia muito e animou-se com a ideia de que tinha conseguido desviar da maioria dos Balaços. Tinha a impressão de que o time de prática tinha pegado um pouco leve, e tinha a impressão de que o dia seguinte seria mais difícil. Lavou-se rapidamente, embora cuidadosamente, um resultado da maneira que crescera. Quando alguém tinha que dividir um único banheiro com dois pais e quatro irmãos mais velho, a pessoa aprendia como sair rapidamente do banheiro, a não ser que quisesse alguém esmurrando a porta e gritando que a água quente ia acabar. Apesar do fato de que a água era aquecida instantaneamente com magia.

Colocou a cabeça sob o jato de água, tirando o condicionador de seu cabelo e o sabonete da pele até que a água ficasse cristalina. Ginny se deu ao luxo de mais alguns momentos de solidão, antes de fechar o registro. Pegou uma das toalhas e a correu rapidamente pelo cabelo, antes de prendê-la ao redor da cabeça. Ginny usou outra toalha para secar as gotas de água de seu corpo cuidadosamente. Odiava se vestir quando sua pele ainda estava úmida, já que isso fazia suas roupas grudarem desconfortavelmente em sua pele. Uma vez vestida, Ginny fuçou em sua mochila e pegou seu pente. Sentou-se no banco convenientemente preso à parede de mármore e gentilmente penteou o cabelo, antes de prendê-lo em um coque frouxo, usando a varinha para mantê-lo no lugar. Colocou sua roupa suja na mochila e começou a abrir a porta.

- Oh, sai dessa. – uma voz disse. – Ela só está ficando outro dia por que os outros times podem usá-la como vantagem para convencer Harry Potter a assinar com eles. – Ginny parou, a mão congelada na maçaneta da porta.

- Você quer dizer oferecer um lugar a ela, se ele assinar?

- É claro. – uma das bruxas disse desdenhosamente. – Ela não é _tão_ boa.

- Eu não sei disso. – outra bruxa protestou. Ginny achou que podia ter sido Julia. – Ela capturou o Pomo em um tempo razoável. – a bruxa adicionou. – Quase tão rapidamente quanto a bruxa do time de prática.

- Era um Pomo lento, e você sabe disso!

- Sondra, e se ela te ouvir? – uma bruxa perguntou, tentando acalmá-la.

Ginny abriu a porta completamente, entrando completamente no vestiário, deixando seu olhar vagar friamente pelas mulheres sentadas nos bancos. Pendurou a mochila em um ombro.

- Vejo vocês amanhã. – disse apenas, assentindo para as outras duas que acenaram, conseguindo manter sua voz em algo civilizado.

Virou sobre os calcanhares e caminhou normalmente para fora do vestiário, aparatando quando a porta fechou atrás de si.

**-x-**

Bronwyn se equilibrou na grade da varanda de Charlie, tentando não pular em ansiedade.

- Como você acha que ela se saiu?

Charlie abafou um bocejo.

- Não tenho a menor ideia. – murmurou, dando um olhar mau humorado para seu relógio. Ela o tinha acordado há meia hora, para seu desapontamento. – Quando ela chegar e nos der a versão resumida, eu posso voltar a dormir?

- Oh, basta. – Bronwyn bufou. – É animador!

Charlie cobriu a boca com a mão quando bocejou largamente.

- Ela garantiu uma posição. – murmurou.

- Certo. Volte a dormir. – disse, girando os olhos.

Charlie se ergueu, usando a grade da varanda para se equilibrar. Inclinou-se para frente, depositando um beijo leve na bochecha de Bronwyn.

- Você me conta sobre isso durante o jantar?

- Isso é um convite?

- Sim. - Charlie traçou o contorno na bochecha dela, antes de depositar mais um beijo no canto de sua boca. – Te vejo às seis?

- Tudo bem. – Bronwyn lhe deu um tapinha no traseiro, enquanto ele entrava na cabana. Voltou a esperar a aparição de Ginny no topo da colina. Uma figura pequena apareceu na colina e caminhou na direção da cabana de Charlie. – Ginny! – Bronwyn chamou, acenando energeticamente. Encontrou com Ginny no meio do caminho. – Como foi? – o sorriso largo de Ginny pareceu um pouco forçado, na opinião de Bronwyn.

- Brilhante. – Ginny respondeu com entusiasmo. Começou a descrever como seu dia tinha sido, contando a Bronwyn como cada tarefa tinha sido. Mas desejava fervorosamente por uma pena e um pergaminho para que pudesse escrever isso tudo e enviar tudo para Harry, como fizera no último ano de escola. Por que, com Harry, ela podia conversar sobre como a conversa no vestiário tinha a abalado. Mas quase uma semana tinha se passado e, por mais que quisesse falar com Harry, ela não achava que ele estava particularmente interessado em falar com ela. – Fico feliz de não estar no lugar de Gwenog. – concluiu. – As outras duas Artilheiras que ela pediu para voltarem amanhã são muito boas. E elas jogam em outras posições muito bem, que é o que Gwenog quer.

- Parece que você teve um bom dia, então. – Bronwyn observou. – Você conseguiu encontrar um apartamento ontem? Você não disse nada durante o jantar.

- Sim, encontrei. – Ginny torceu a alça de sua mochila. – Você gostaria de vê-lo?

Bronwyn sorriu.

- Sim. – gesticulou para as coisas de Ginny. – Vamos guardar sua mochila e vassoura lá dentro, primeiro. Está com fome? O jantar é só daqui umas duas horas, no mínimo.

O estômago de Ginny roncou ruidosamente, fazendo-a se lembrar do estômago de Ron. Corou em constrangimento.

- Podia comer.

- Vamos parar na minha casa, quando estivermos saindo. – prometeu. Olhou para o relógio. – Meu pai gosta de um chá leve quando trabalha em um turno cedo. Assim como eu, na verdade. – disse em tom de conspiração. – Normalmente, são bolinhos ou biscoitos, e chá.

- Parece ótimo. – Ginny suspirou. Cuidadosamente pendurou a vassoura nos ganchos da porta e jogou sua mochila no canto. – Vamos.

**-x-**

- O que acha? – Ginny perguntou, apenas um pouco nervosa.

Bronwyn girou em um círculo lento.

- É pequeno. – disse de forma duvidosa.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- Só preciso de um lugar para comer e dormir. – arguiu. – Não é como se eu fosse ter tempo para me divertir muito.

Bronwyn riu de leve.

- Não fique na defensiva, Ginny. Se é apenas você, então deve dar conta do recado. – Ginny desviou os olhos rapidamente, indo na direção de uma das janelas. – Vai ser apenas você, não é?

- A maior parte do tempo. – Ginny murmurou. Ela se lembrou de quão cuidadosamente Harry tinha escolhido os móveis para seu apartamento e o orgulho que emanava levemente dele quando ele lhe mostrara. Ele não quisera apenas um lugar para manter suas roupas e dormir. Até onde ela sabia, tinha um lar n'A Toca, e sempre teria.

- Há algo sobre o que queria falar? – Bronwyn perguntou gentilmente.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não, nada.

**-x-**

Ron estava parado na entrada de visitantes do Ministério, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não tinha entrado no Ministério desde aquele horrível dia há quase dois anos, e as memórias de como tinha sido ainda estavam muito claras em sua mente. Lentamente, respirou fundo e determinadamente entrou na cabine telefônica, antes de apertar os números seis, dois, quatro, quatro, dois.

- Bem vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe o propósito de sua visita.

- Ron Weasley. Estou aqui para visitar Harry Potter. – uma pequena insígnia caiu na saída de moedas. Ron a prendeu em sua camiseta e fechou os olhos quando a cabine telefônica começou a descer.

- Átrio. Por favor, entregue sua varinha para inspeção ao sair. – a voz fria trouxe Ron de volta ao presente e ele saiu da cabine com um mais do que apenas um pouco de apreensão. O Átrio não era mais como ele se lembrava. Água descia pelas paredes e fluía em um ritmo que circulava o chão. Nomes tinham sido gravados no mármore branco, um testamento silencioso de todas as vidas perdidas na luta contra as Artes das Trevas. Aproximou-se de um bruxo sentado atrás de uma balança e lhe passou sua varinha.

- Pinhão e fibra de coração de dragão. Vinte e quatro centímetros. – o bruxo recitou, rasgando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho da base da balançando e o prendendo em uma pequena estaca. – Pode ir.

Ron foi até os elevadores e cuidadosamente fechou o portão, antes de apertar o botão para o nível dois. Em poucos momentos saiu do elevador e ficou parado, incerto, na entrada, se perguntando em qual direção ir.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – uma bruxa perguntou impacientemente.

- Estou procurando por Harry Potter. – Ron respondeu, estudando a mulher com um estremecer reprimido. Ele podia ver a insígnia dela, presa na frente de suas vestes. _C. Gibson._ A chefe muito detestada de Harry.

- Por ali. – Gibson suspirou. – Entre na fileira e vire a segunda à esquerda. O cubículo dele é o terceiro à esquerda.

- Erm, obrigado. – Ron se afastou rapidamente da mulher. Ela o lembrava muito de Umbridge. Caminhou por vários minutos, espiando dentro dos cubículos, se afastando rapidamente e corado quando eles se provavam não ser o de Harry. Por fim, encontrou o que procurava. – Quer comer?

Harry olhou para Ron por cima do aro dos óculos.

- Que horas são?

- Quase seis.

- Pode ser. – Harry fechou o arquivo em sua mesa e o guardou em uma gaveta. Enfeitiçou a gaveta e se levantou, se esticando. – Essa maldita cadeira ainda vai me matar. – resmungou.

- Recebeu notícias de Gin? – Ron perguntou calmamente.

- Não. – Harry respondeu curtamente. Pendurou a mochila no ombro e guiou Ron pelo labirinto de cubículos com mais facilidade do que Ron.

- Quer receber notícias dela? – Ron se aventurou. Pensou ter visto os ombros de Harry ficarem tensos.

- Apenas se ela se desculpar antes de falar qualquer outra coisa. – Harry respondeu.

- Tem certeza de que quer estar com ela? – Ron falou sem pensar. A cabeça de Harry se virou tão rapidamente que os óculos escorregaram por seu nariz.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – exigiu.

- É justa. – Ron retorquiu. – Por que está com ela?

- P-p-por que sim! – Harry gaguejou.

Ron não respondeu, mas esperou até estarem andando na direção do metrô que os levaria até o apartamento de Harry. Uma vez acomodado no metrô, Ron voltou ao assunto.

- Sabe, eu não estava realmente confuso quando você começou a namorar Ginny. – matutou. – Não vi isso acontecendo, de verdade. Ela tinha praticamente desistido de você, e você nunca mostrou estar interessado dessa maneira.

- Que você sabe. – Harry resmungou.

Ron encolheu os ombros.

- Eu achei que você e Luna... – se remexeu um pouco. – Quero dizer, é só que vocês dois se dão muito bem.

- O que está fazendo? – Harry perguntou incredulamente. – Tentando me fazer terminar de vez com Ginny?

Ron esfregou as mãos no rosto. Hermione lidaria com isso muito melhor.

- Não. – admitiu. – Mas por que escolheu Ginny? – repetiu. Mais de uma vez, se perguntara se era por que Ginny era sua irmã, e Harry estava, inconscientemente, tentando virar uma parte oficial da família.

- Eu não preciso justificar meu relacionamento com Ginny para você. – Harry declarou.

- Sim, precisa. – Ron afirmou enfaticamente. – Ela é minha irmã. E eu serei amaldiçoado se ela passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

Harry se ergueu.

- A estação está chegando. – murmurou. Ron se juntou a ele na pequena bagunça para sair do trem e subir as escadas até a rua. Os pensamentos de Harry estavam bagunçados. Era meramente por que Ginny representava uma maneira de ser uma parte dos Weasley para sempre se ele se cassasse com ela? Ou ele amava Ginny por ela? – Oh. – murmurou. – Foi isso que ela quis dizer...

- O quê?

- Nada. – Harry disse. Olhou para Ron, antes de focar a rua. Ginny era a primeira pessoa com quem ele queria conversar no final do dia. Podia contar com ela para escutá-lo; a maior parte do tempo; e, ao contrário de Hermione e Ron, não sentia a necessidade de dar uma volta ao redor do problema ou falar até cansar. E ela entendia. Ela entendia instintivamente como ele valorizava sua privacidade, e o quanto queria ser aceito por seus próprios méritos, e não por causa do que tinha feito no passado. Ela podia ser loucamente teimosa, é claro, e tinha um temperamento flamejante, mas Harry prontamente admitiu suas próprias falhas, e as de Ginny não eram piores que as suas. Mas acima de tudo, Ginny o fazia se sentir com os pés no chão, como mais ninguém. E a visão dela indo até o altar de braços dados com Arthur, usando um vestido branco que o assombrava desde o casamento de Bill, tinha se transformado em algo muito mais palatável para ele. Ginny não mais dançava com um homem sem rosto. Ela estava se juntando a Harry sob uma tenda. E nenhum desses sentimentos estava ligado ao fato de Ginny ser a irmã de Ron. – Ela dá sentido a minha vida. – admitiu. – E não por que é sua irmã. – abriu a porta do seu prédio. – Mas ela ainda precisa se desculpar. – falou firmemente.

_Continua..._

N/T: Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título desse capítulo é: 'voando perto demais do sol'.

Quanto aos comentários quanto a atitude de Ginny no capítulo anterior, em relação ao Harry e tudo o mais; vamos apenas lembrar que ela está tentando descobrir quem ela é como adulta e tudo o mais. E realmente não ajuda ser a mais nova de uma família enorme, e ter todo mundo achando que você não é capaz de fazer algo sozinha. Tentem ver o lado dela, também.

Admito que concordo quanto ao fato de ela ter exagerado um pouco, mas também não precisa crucificar a coitada.

Enfim. LOL

Volto a atualizar aqui no dia 03/08. Vou voltar as atualizações para as sexta-feira, por que minha aulas vão voltar dia 1º.

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários e até depois.


	5. Remembering Icharus

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Remembering Icharus**

Harry abafou um arroto de saciedade, olhando para o último pedaço de pizza.

- Você quer? – gemeu, se remexendo um pouco para arrumar as calças.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não. – olhou ao redor da cozinha de Harry. – Podia comer algo doce, se tiver biscoitos.

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para um armário.

- _Accio_. – uma lata voou até sua mão e ele a ofereceu a Ron. – Onde coloca tudo isso? – exigiu.

- Mamãe sempre disse que eu tenho pernas ocas. – Ron respondeu com a boca cheia de biscoitos de chocolate.

Harry fez a caixa de pizza sumir.

- Consigo acreditar nisso.

Ron mordiscou as bordas de outro biscoito.

- Então, sobre Ginny... – colocou o biscoito na mesa. – Eu quero saber que você está com elas pelos motivos certos. – disse sobriamente. – Quero dizer, eu sei o que vi. Mesmo eu não sou tão idiota. – completou. – É só que quando ela te deu aquele beijo...

- Qual deles?

- Salão Comunal, o quarto dela no seu aniversário de dezessete anos... Escolha um.

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira.

- _Eu_ a beijei no Salão Comunal. – corrigiu. – Ela me beijou no meu aniversário. E essa conversa está um pouco atrasada, não acha? – adicionou, deliberadamente olhando para seu relógio. – Por que você não me perguntou o motivo de eu ter voltado a namorá-la no ano _passado_?

- Sim, mas há um ano você não tinha pedido para Ginny morar com você. – Ron disse simplesmente. – Há um ano, você não estava ciente de nada ao seu redor e estávamos sempre temendo que você tivesse pirado. – brincou com a rolha de uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Por que não disse nada quando estávamos na escola? – perguntou em perplexidade magoada.

- Por que eu achei que você fosse me socar. – Harry confessou. – Eu ouvia cada comentário que você fazia sobre Michael e Dean quando eles namoraram Ginny. E ela é sua _irmã. _Não posso conversar com você sobre como ela me faz me sentir. É um pouco estranho, para ser honesto.

- Nisso você está certo. – Ron pegou outro biscoito. – Então, o que você vai fazer? Esperar que ela dê o primeiro passo?

- Acho que você não me emprestaria aquele seu desiluminador...?

Ron riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Você não precisa dele. – esticou os braços acima da cabeça, antes de descansá-los sobre a mesa. – Você quer um conselho sobre Gin?

- Não pode machucar.

- Apenas a ouça. Seja lá o que ela tenha a dizer, não importa o quão maluco seja, apenas deixe-a tirar isso do sistema. Quando você é o mais novo, ninguém ouve o que você tem a dizer. – Ron pausou significativamente. – Sabe... Da maneira que _você_ gosta que as pessoas ouçam o que você tem a dizer, e que elas percebam que você tem opinião própria.

A boca de Harry abriu e se fechou. Pegou sua cerveja amanteigada e tomou um longo gole.

- Hermione está te influenciando. – comentou.

- Estava fadado a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Ron respondeu, sem se perturbar. – Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que ela mude de idéia e torça para os Cannons. Ou, pelo menos, vá a um jogo sem levar um livro na bolsa...

- Boa sorte com isso. – Harry riu.

- Nem me fale. – Ron também riu, aliviado que a conversa tivesse assumido um tom mais leve. – Eles estão oferecendo algo na sexta-feira à noite, os Cannons. Harold Shively me mandou dois ingressos. Quer ir?

- Pergunte a Hermione primeiro. Ela pode realmente gostar da sua companhia, se não da sua conversa sobre Quadribol.

- Eu perguntei. – Ron respondeu prontamente. – Sabe aquele olhar que ela dá quando você faz uma pergunta idiota? Que ela faz aquela coisa com a sobrancelha? – Ron ergueu e abaixou sua sobrancelha direita.

- Temo que sei bem demais.

- Juro que McGonagall a ensinou a fazer isso... Como se eu tivesse que saber ao invés de perguntar.

- Acha que algum dia entenderemos as mulheres? – Harry perguntou.

- Teríamos mais chances em tirar um "Ótimo" em Poções. – Ron retorquiu.

**-x-**

George guardou sua escova de dentes e bocejou abertamente, enquanto ia até a cama. Katie já estava acomodada em seus travesseiros, o cobertor puxado até suas orelhas. Aliviado, se deitou, suspirando quando seu corpo se acomodou no colchão. Esse estava sendo o verão mais movimentado que já tinha visto desde que abrira a loja. Parecia que a propagando boca-a-boca tinha se propagando para além das fronteiras da Inglaterra e famílias de toda a Europa estavam transformando as Gemialidades Weasley em uma loja que deve-ser-visitada durante as visitas a Inglaterra.

- Eu preciso aprender outro idioma. – George murmurou. – Francês que vá além de _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ¹_, pelo menos.

- Espero que não esteja falando isso para os clientes. – Katie riu.

George se virou e gentilmente apertou o nariz de Katie.

- Não quero morrer durante o sono.

- Você e Fred tinham planos para o apartamento sobre a loja? – Katie perguntou, brincando com a ponta da fronha de seu travesseiro. – Talvez expandir a loja para lá?

George murmurou algo que Katie não conseguiu ouviu.

- Não. – ele disse firmemente. – Mal conseguimos lidar com o que temos.

- Então, não há um motivo para Ron não poder morar lá?

- Não. – George deu as costas para Katie e puxou o cobertor até os ombros. – É tudo o que eu tenho, certo? Eu desisto disso... – deu ombros se ergueram. – Eu desisto disso e não tenho mais nada...

- Não precisa ser um santuário. – Katie persistiu, sabendo que estava entrando em terreno perigoso.

George afastou o cobertor.

- Já falamos sobre isso. – sibilou. – Eu ainda não estou pronto, está bem? – saiu da cama, a exaustão esquecida. – Não tenho um problema com Ron se mudando para lá. Apenas. Não. Agora. – saiu do quarto, pegando suas roupas. A porta do apartamento se abriu, antes de ser fechada com força. Katie se sentou quando o som ecoou pelo apartamento, e se remexeu até estar deitada de costas, olhando para o teto.

George desceu as escadas e foi para a rua escura. Marchou até a loja, magoa raivosa borbulhando sob sua pele. Acenou a varinha para a porta, abrindo-a. Quando passou pelo balcão da frente, pegou uma prancheta e um lápis. Sentando-se no chão do quarto dos fundos, pegou uma caixa cuidadosamente marcada da prateleira de baixo. Inventário. Tinha sido seu refugio pelos últimos meses. Ele não precisava pensar, enquanto anotava quais produtos e ingredientes tinham e quanto tinham. Mas isso também era diferente. Quando Fred estivera vivo, os ingredientes e produtos tinham sido catalogados pelo que faziam. Ron os organizara alfabeticamente. Os ingredientes ficavam nas prateleiras da parede do fundo, e os produtos nas prateleiras perto da cortina. George era o primeiro a admitir que a mudança era inevitável, mas parecia que tinha sido cedo demais. E mesmo que o prazo para Ron decidir se ia ficar ou partir já tivesse acabado, Ron não tinha dito nada, mas tinha começado a tentar criar algo novo para adicionar ao Kit Mata Aula. Parecia que ele estava ali para ficar.

Por vários minutos, ficou sentado no chão, o lápis e prancheta esquecidos ao seu lado. George se ergueu e caminhou até a escada estreita que levava ao pequeno apartamento sobre a loja. A última vez que estivera lá, Fred ainda estava vivo. Subiu as escadas lentamente e hesitou na porta, antes de erguer a mão e girar a maçaneta. A porta se abriu e George ficou parado na batente, olhando ao redor do cômodo escurecido.

- _Lumos_. – murmurou, e correu a pequena bola de luz pelo chão, antes de mandá-la para o alto. Iluminou o contorno do sofá com a mola solta, que provavelmente perfuraria vítimas desavisadas nos rins. Eles intencionavam arrumar isso, mas nunca tiveram a chance. A pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, onde comiam suas refeições. A minúscula cozinha. A porta do outro lado estava entreaberta. George não conseguia ver dentro do cômodo, mas tinha sido o quarto deles. Maior que o que tinham n'A Toca, mas organizado da mesma forma — duas camas em paredes opostas, uma cômoda para cada um deles, uma única mesa entre as camas com um candelabro. Estava com o cheiro de poeira e guardado. George deu um passo para trás e fechou a porta. – 'Noite, Fred. – sussurrou, antes de voltar para sua lista de inventário abandonada. George percebeu que estava sendo completamente injusto com Ron. Tudo o que o coitado queria era sair d'A Toca e viver sozinho como o resto deles, e aqui estava um lugar perfeito, sendo desperdiçado. Mas George não podia evitar. Era a última coisa que tinha.

**-x-**

Ginny acordou antes de o alarme começar a tocar e o desligou. No que tinha virado hábito nas últimas semanas, colocou os pés no chão, se esticou e tirou a camisola, trocando-a por um par de calças de corrida e uma camiseta, antes de colocar o tênis. Desfez a trança frouxa, e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, antes de respirar fundo e sair da cabana para sua corrida matinal. Foi em direção a entrada, correndo lentamente — um pouco mais rápido do que um caminhar bastante apressado. Focou-se em pôr um pé na frente do outro, de novo e de novo até ter completado um circuito ao redor das cabanas pessoais da reserva. Isso era mais para acordar os músculos cansados e organizar seus pensamentos para o dia que tinha pela frente, do que qualquer outra coisa.

Os comentários do vestiário ainda magoavam. Eles deixaram Ginny ainda mais determinada a conseguir por mérito próprio. Afinal, seus irmãos nunca pegaram leve e ela nunca pediu isso. Ginny quase esperava que jogassem contra o time principal. Se jogassem, e Ginny se saísse bem, talvez isso acabasse com os boatos. Diminuiu a velocidade até estar andando, e voltou para a cabana, bem antes de Charlie, usando o tempo para tomar banho e se vestir. Quando ele entrou pela porta da frente da cabana, Ginny tinha feito o café da manhã de ambos.

- 'Dia. – Charlie murmurou, pegando o bule de chá. – Você pegou o mel para colocar no mingau?

Ginny fez uma careta para ele e balançou a varinha na direção do armário. O pote de mel pousou ao lado do cotovelo dele com um _thump_.

- Como foi seu turno?

- São recém nascidos. Eles comem, dormem e fazem cocô.

- Parece divertido.

Charlie riu, uma colher de mingau a meio caminho de sua boca.

- Demais. Ainda mais quando os dentes estão nascendo. – comeu em silêncio por um momento. – Como foi ontem? Você não disse muito no jantar.

- Bem. – Ginny encolheu um ombro. – Fui bem.

- Apenas bem?

Ginny bufou.

- Marquei alguns gols, capturei alguns Pomos, não falei mais que a boca.

- Ah.

Ela tomou um gole de seu chá.

- Fui melhor que o Apanhador do time de treino.

Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eles estão pegando leve com você. – zombou.

- Provavelmente. – Ginny concordou.

- Acha que vão pegar pesado hoje?

- Você não pegaria?

Charlie assentiu a cabeça em concordância, mas pensou: _Muito mais do que você pode imaginar..._ Era algo que faziam na reserva de dragões. Pegavam pesados com os novatos, lhes dando uma rotina desafiadora e dragões — tudo muito bem supervisionado, é claro — para ver se eles agüentavam a pressão. Mais de um garoto tinha aparecido, tagarelando sobre como ele mudaria as coisas, apenas para surtar quando enfrentava um Rabo Córneo Húngaro irritado. Ele preferia pensar que Ginny era durona, mas esperava mais que tudo que ela fosse capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa que as Harpies lhe dessem.

**-x-**

Gwenog estava parada no meio de um amontoado de Harpies.

- Não peguem leve. – afirmou. – Quero ver o que elas podem fazer de verdade.

O rosto de Mandy se iluminou.

- Então, você quer que a gente jogue como Falmouth?

Gwenog assentiu.

- Não tentem matá-las, mas cometam todas as faltas que consigam imaginar nelas.

Matilda olhou por cima do ombro para as mulheres que estavam se aquecendo para os testes.

- Quem será a juíza?

- Eu. – Gwenog disse. – Vamos. – uma por uma, as jogadoras levantaram vôo, borrões de vestes verdes e douradas. Gwenog apontou a varinha para a garganta. – Weasley, Welligton, Barnes-Dare, Peters, Adams, Mason e Steadman! Assumam suas posições! – sua voz ecoou pelo estádio. As sete jogadoras assumiram suas posições, ansiosamente esperando que Gwenog soltasse o Pomo.

Mesmo depois de aposentada, Ginny se lembraria desse jogo como o mais brutal que já jogara.

Pegou a Goles e começou a voar na direção dos aros. Um Balaço surgiu do nada e bateu na lateral de seu corpo. Ofegando, quase derrubou a Goles, mas conseguiu segurá-la no último segundo. Tinha diminuído o bastante para que duas das Artilheiras adversárias se aproximassem, atrapalhando seu caminho. Cotovelos batiam nela, e um acertou seu nariz. Ginny se inclinou sobre o cabo da vassoura, desejando que ela fosse apenas um pouco mais rápida, ignorando o sangue escorrendo para sua boca. Puxou a vassoura para cima bruscamente, antes de mergulhar, tentando se livrar das Artilheiras. Conseguiu criar espaço o bastante para se mover livremente e colocou o braço para trás, girando o pulso de baixo para cima, como se estivesse jogando pedras.

Para sua surpresa, a Goles quicou várias vezes, como as pedras faziam no Rio Otter, antes de passar pelo aro do gol.

- Caramba, funcionou... – murmurou, segundos antes de uma terceira Artilheira a bloquear com o corpo, quase derrubando-a da vassoura.

Para Ginny, esse foi o ponto alto do jogo. Gwenog estava voando perto dela, e Ginny tinha certeza de que ela tinha visto a falta que a Artilheira tinha cometido. Gwenog encontrou o olhar irritado de Ginny, mas deliberadamente olhou para o outro lado. A boca de Ginny se abriu em choque. Quando um argumento coerente passou por sua cabeça, Gwenog já tinha se afastado. Ginny fechou a boca e apertou os dentes. Obviamente Gwenog não ia marcar as faltas.

- Se é assim que quer jogar. – Ginny murmurou, antes de voltar ao jogo.

**-x-**

Ginny estava sentada entorpecidamente no banco do vestiário. Vários hematomas estavam aparecendo em seus braços em uma mistura de azul e púrpura. Suas juntas estavam arranhadas e ensanguentadas. Conseguia sentir os arranhões em seu rosto e pescoço pulsarem. Seus tornozelos estavam inchados e doloridos, e sentia hematomas iguais aos de seus braços, em suas canelas. Se estivesse em condição de notar as outras jogadoras, teria visto que elas não estavam em uma situação melhor. Sem se dar ao trabalho de tomar banho, cansadamente pegou sua mochila e começou a se erguer. Antes que pudesse ir embora, no entanto, Gwenog entrou no vestiário, parecendo indecentemente tranquila.

- Voltem aqui amanhã às dez da manhã. Teremos o resultado final para vocês. – murmúrios indistintos foram a resposta e Ginny se ergueu. – Weasley, deixe que uma curandeira dê uma olhada nesses ferimentos antes de ir. – Gwenog lhe disse com severidade.

- São apenas hematomas. – Ginny disse defensivamente. – Vou ficar bem.

Os lábios de Gwenog se crisparam em desaprovação.

- Como quiser, então.

Ginny saiu do vestiário, se perguntando se tinha energia o bastante para aparatar sem se estrunchar. Decidindo arriscar, virou, fazendo uma careta quando o movimento girou seu tornozelo.

O caminho até a cabana de Charlie nunca pareceu mais longo.

**-x-**

Bronwyn tinha deixado a porta da enfermaria aberta, para que a brisa da tarde pudesse entrar. Era quase o final de seu turno, e se viu ansiosa para o retorno de Ginny de seus testes. Uma sombra passou pela entrada do prédio e, curiosamente, Bronwyn foi investigar a fonte. Ginny estava passando, mancando e com a cabeça abaixada.

- Ginny! – Bronwyn chamou. Ginny parou e levantou a cabeça. Bronwyn apertou um pouco os olhos e prendeu o ar. A garota parecia ter sido espancada. Bronwyn correu até Ginny. – Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Jogo. – Ginny disse curtamente. – A juíza não marcou as faltas.

- Entre e me deixe dar uma olhada em você. – Bronwyn ordenou.

- Estou bem.

- Pelo menos, me deixe dar uma olhada nesses arranhões em suas mãos.

Relutantemente, Ginny permitiu que Bronwyn a levasse até uma maca e se sentou nela. Bronwyn se aproximou com uma cesta em uma mão e a varinha em outra. Examinou Ginny, correndo a varinha por seus braços e rosto.

- Não parece nada sério. – afirmou. Bronwyn pegou uma lata de sua cesta e passou uma pasta verde sobre os machucados das mãos de Ginny. – Você é igualzinha a Charlie, sabe. – comentou distraidamente.

Ginny bufou.

- Não sou como Charlie.

Espalhando a pasta sobre um dos arranhões mais profundos, Bronwyn balançou a cabeça.

- Você é.

- Charlie é tão... Tão quieto, e eu não.

- Teimosos, vocês dois. – Bronwyn corrigiu. – Nenhum dos dois consegue pedir ajuda ou se lembram de que podem precisar. E quando pedem ajuda, um arranhão fácil de tratar já se transformou em algo sério.

Os lábios de Ginny se crisparam.

- Pedir ajuda, - começou. – é admitir que não consegue lidar com o que lhe foi dado para fazer.

- Pedir ajuda é perceber que não pode fazer tudo. Você precisa saber quais são seus limites. Para que você possa pedir a alguém que lhe ajude. É a coisa adulta a se fazer. – disse simplesmente. Bronwyn voltou sua atenção para os hematomas nos braços de Ginny. – Eu precisei quase perder um paciente para entender isso.

- As pessoas pensavam que você conseguiu sua posição por que seu pai é o supervisor da reserva?

Bronwyn assentiu.

- No começo. Depois, elas perceberam que eu sou uma boa curandeira. E é realmente difícil conseguir trazer um curandeiro até aqui para fazer de tudo um pouco, desde cuidar de crianças com dragonite até fazer partos e tratar de queimaduras severas. – colocou um pouco de pasta azul no dedo e gentilmente a esfregou no meio de um hemotama até as pontas. – Às vezes, você tem que ficar de boca fechada e deixar que suas ações falarem por si só. Deixe que as pessoas que acham que você não consegue fazer seu trabalho sejam ainda mais tolas por insinuar que o único motivo pelo qual você está lá é por causa da reputação de outra pessoa.

- Elas ficaram dizendo isso. Sussurrando quando achavam que eu não podia ouvi-las. Quando eu podia ouvi-las. – a garganta de Ginny se fechou. – Só estou tendo uma chance por que sou a namorada de Harry Potter. – seu rosto ficou tenso e abaixou a cabeça. – Não foi assim. – adicionou em desafio. – Eu consegui por que sou boa. Só preciso provar isso para elas. E eu preciso fazer isso sem parecer estar sendo favorecida. O que é tão difícil de entender nisso? Transformar-me em algo por mim mesma? Para ser eu e não apenas a irmãzinha de Bill-Charlie-Percy-Fred-George-e-Ron? – duas lágrimas grossas correram por seu rosto e ela secou suas bochechas com o ombro de sua camiseta. – Por que ele não pode ver que eu quero o que ele tem...? – disse queixosamente, quase suavemente demais para que Bronwyn ouvisse.

- Quem?

Ginny hesitou. Talvez ela pudesse conversar sobre isso com Bronwyn. Estava morrendo de vontade de falar sobre isso com alguém e, até agora, Bronwyn era a única pessoa que conhecia que não tinha interesse em que ela se reconciliasse com Harry.

- Harry me chamou para morar com ele. – contou.

- Obviamente, considerando que você alugou o apartamento, você não quis. – Bronwyn afirmou.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não agora.

Bronwyn indicou a ponta da cama.

- Ponha os pés aqui. – gentilmente ergueu as pernas na calça de corrida de Ginny. – Só quero ter certeza de que não exista algo quebrado, sim?

Ginny continuou, como se a mulher mais velha não tivesse falado.

- Só não consigo entender por quê ele acha que não tem problemas para ele morar sozinho por um tempo, e eu não. Eu realmente quero crescer e descobrir o que ser uma adulta significa, antes de tomar uma decisão muito adulta.

- Foi o que você disse a ele?

Ginny brincou com os cadarços de seus tênis.

- Não. Eu explodi com ele e nós tivemos uma briga horrível. Bem, o que passa por briga para nós. – juntou as sobrancelhas brevemente. – Não estamos nos falando no momento. Bem, ele não está falando comigo...

- Você precisa contar isso a ele. – Brownyn disse. Acenou a varinha na direção do tornozelo de Ginny, passando uma bandagem elástica ao redor dele. – É apenas uma luxação. Mas tente não correr maratonas pelos próximos dias.

- Como eu vou falar se ele não vai ouvir?

- Você precisa fazê-lo ouvir. – Bronwyn ajudou Ginny a descer da maca. – Vá descansar um pouco antes do jantar. – quando Ginny estava mancando até a porta, Bronwyn disse. – Todo mundo precisa de alguém. Amigo, amante... Todo mundo precisa de alguém para abrir a alma. E isso não a torna fraca. E se você está preocupada em estar exaltada nesse relacionamento, eu sugiro que você dê uma olhada nos relacionamentos de pessoas que você admira. Até mesmo jogadores que admira. Aposto que todos eles têm algum tipo de sistema de suporte. Relacionamentos de verdade não sobrevivem bem se uma pessoa domina a outra. E eles certamente não sobrevivem se você não for honesta consigo mesma.

**-x-**

Harry bateu a ponta de sua pena contra a folha de pergaminho que estava em sua mesa. Se Ron não tivesse perguntando por que ele estava com Ginny, a questão nunca teria ocorrido a Harry, absolutamente. Na opinião de Harry, Ginny ser a irmã de Ron apenas complicava as coisas, ao invés de facilitá-las. Se as coisas entre ele e Ginny estivessem difíceis, muitos outros relacionamentos sofreriam. Entretanto, ele não via seu relacionamento com ela sob tal aspecto. Harry tinha recebido uma boa educação sobre estar em um relacionamento por todos os motivos errados durante o rolo de Ron com Lavender Brown e da sua própria tentativa desastrada de namorar Cho Chang. Não ia ficar com Ginny apenas para satisfazer alguma necessidade sua de ter alguém.

- Vá para casa. – uma voz soou da parte de cima da parede de seu cubículo. Harry ergueu os olhos para ver Emma Greene, uma Auror com quem trabalhava ocasionalmente, olhando-o zombeteiramente. – Você está fazendo com que todos nós pareçamos um monte de idiotas preguiçosos.

- Só estava terminando algo. – Harry balbuciou, juntando os vários pergaminhos em uma pilha organizada e a colocando na gaveta. Pegou sua mochila e seguiu Emma até os elevadores. Emma não conhecia Harry tão bem, mas era astuta o bastante para ver os sinais claros de um homem tentando desesperadamente esconder os sinais de estresse.

- Algum problema? – perguntou.

- Não. – Harry respondeu. – Apenas um dia longo... – foi de elevador até o Átrio e usou a lareira para ir para seu apartamento, indo para a cozinha, estudando o conteúdo de sua geladeira com desinteresse. Fechou a porta da geladeira e foi para o quarto, jogando a roupa no chão, deitando-se na cama e puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça. Domingo à noite não estivera preocupado que Ginny voltaria, mas agora, quase cinco dias de silêncio de Ginny, ele estava começando a se preocupar.

Ele não tinha nem ideia de como os testes estavam indo, se ela gostava de Holyhead ou das Harpies. Queria escrever para ela, mas não tinha nem idéia se ela realmente leria sua carta ou se apenas a jogaria na lareira. Não sabia quando ela voltaria para casa, e agora com o silêncio prolongado, estava começando a imaginar se ela tinha decidido ficar longe.

**-x-**

Gwenog juntou as jogadoras veteranas do time em sua sala.

- O que acham?

Caroline dedilhou a prancheta em frente de Gwenog.

- Bridget é uma goleira razoável. Queria que ela jogasse um pouco melhor como Batedora, mas ela vai se dar bem no time de treino. Claire está pronta para ser reserva.

- Mais alguém com uma opinião?

Marion suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu prefiro não ter um teste separado para as goleiras, se pudermos evitar.

Helen assentiu.

- Vai pegar mal.

- Então, Claire está indo para reserva e vamos assinar com Bridget no time de treino. – Gwenog fez uma anotação em sua lista. – Batedores?

- Precisamos só de uma reserva. – Helen disse. – Julia.

- Concordo. – Marion disse. – Kimmie pode ficar na vaga de treino.

- Bem, isso foi rápido. – Gwenog murmurou. – E as Apanhadoras para o time de treino?

Marion encolheu os ombros.

- Nenhuma delas?

Carolina se recostou em sua cadeira.

- Samantha?

- Suponho que sim... Ela pode melhorar... – Helen murmurou.

Gwenog fez outra anotação em sua lista.

- Ela _foi_ um pouco mais rápida que as outras duas...

- Não tão rápida quanto Ginny. – Caroline bufou.

- E isso nos leva para as Artilheiras... – Gwenog disse.

- Ginny é boa. – Marion disse. – Eu só... – hesitou.

- O quê? – Gwenog perguntou.

Marion olhou para suas mãos cheias de calos.

- Eu me pergunto se ela é capaz de realmente se integrar no time...

Gwenog se recostou.

- Por quê?

- Você viu como ela se recusou a deixar alguém dar uma olhada nos machucados dela. – Marion afirmou. – Ela ficou no seu canto, exceto pelas poucas palavras que trocou com Julia.

- Aimee e Felicia não são tão boas. – Caroline arguiu. Atraiu a atenção de Gwenog. – Podemos trabalhar com Ginny. – disse em tom de conforto. – Quando formos para a Suíça mês que vem.

- Certo. – Gwenog rapidamente anotou em sua prancheta. – A pequena como reserva e Wellington e Barnes-Dare no time de treino. – suspirou e estudou a escalação do time para a próxima temporada. – Espero que não estejamos a colocando em uma posição que não possa lidar.

Caroline deu um tapinha no ombro de Gwenog.

- Se você não achasse que ela não conseguisse lidar, não teria oferecido o contrato a ela, em primeiro lugar.

**-x-**

Ginny acordou antes de o sol nascer. Caminhou para fora da reserva e perambulou por Holyhead, refletindo o que Bronwyn tinha lhe dito no dia anterior. O casal que queria seguir os passos eram seus pais. O lugar de Molly como dona de casa e mãe não impedia Arthur de tratá-la com todo o respeito. Seus pais eram um time. Eles tomavam decisões juntos, mesmo quando suas vidas estavam em um ponto baixo, eles tomavam essas decisões juntos. Matou tempo comprando o café da manhã em um pequeno Café perto de seu apartamento, tomando uma última xícara de chá lentamente, antes de ir para o estádio das Harpies. Ginny se juntou ao amontoado de mulheres que esperavam Gwenog liberasse a escalação.

Precisamente às dez, Gwenog prendeu a lista no mural de notícias e se afastou. Todas se apressaram para o mural, mas Ginny ficou para trás, esperando até que elas se acalmassem. Deu os poucos passos que precisava para ver a lista.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

**-x-**

Ginny estava parada na cozinha da cabana de Charlie, batendo os dedos no queixo de um modo pensativo. Não ia se dar ao trabalho de escrever. Com Harry, ser direta era o melhor curso de ação. Isso, e a torta de caramelo recém assada. Charlie acontecera de ter os ingredientes nos armários, e supondo que ele não se importaria — além do mais, sempre podia comprar mais depois —, ela se ocupou fazendo uma, seguindo a receita de sua mãe. Assim que tinha esfriado, Ginny abriu a porta do quarto.

- Charlie?

- Qu...?

- Estou indo. – foi até a cama, onde seu irmão estava grogue. – Obrigada por tudo. – disse, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- O que conseguiu?

- Reserva.

- Te disse...

- Vai aparecer no almoço de domingo?

- Vou tentar...

- Bom. Leve Bronwyn algum dia. – Ginny saiu do quarto antes que Charlie acordasse e entendesse o que tinha dito. Pegou sua mochila, vassoura e cuidadosamente ergueu a caixa contendo a torta de caramelo, antes de sair da cabana, indo na direção da enfermaria. – Estava imaginando, - começou, quando passou pelas portas. – se eu posso abusar de você mais uma vez...

Bronwyn sorriu.

- Do que precisa?

- Que você me aparate para a King's Cross? – Ginny pediu esperançosamente. – Eu acho que ainda não sei fazer isso bem o bastante para não ser vista, e não quero acordar Charlie.

- O que tem na caixa?

- Oferta de paz.

O Curandeiro do próximo turno chegou e Bronwyn esticou uma mão para Ginny.

- Quer que eu segure algo? – sem falar nada, Ginny lhe passou a torta, segurando sua vassoura firmemente em sua mão livre. Elas aparataram no beco próximo da estação e Bronwyn olhou para a rua. – Você sabe aonde ir daqui? – Ginny assentiu. Tinha feito Hermione lhe ensinar o caminho até o apartamento de Harry até que pudesse vê-lo em sua mente. Tinha um trem que saia de King's Cross e ia direto até a estação Oxford Circus. Na linha Victoria. Bronwyn ergueu o queixo de Ginny. – Você sabe o que vai dizer?

- Pensei em começar com 'olá'. – Ginny respondeu.

- É um começo. – Bronwyn riu. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Ginny. Venha visitar quando puder.

- Visitarei. – Ginny prometeu. Misturou-se à massa de pessoas e foi para o trem, mantendo os olhos grudados na porta e se erguendo em um pulo quando a foz fria anunciou "Estação Oxford Circus". Rapidamente andou até o prédio de Harry e entrou atrás de outra pessoa, subindo correndo até o quinto andar. Harry ainda não estava em casa, então se sentou na batente, com a torta equilibrada em seu joelho.

Depois de algumas horas, Ginny ouviu os passos de Harry na escada, suspirando em alívio por ele não ter usado a lareira àquela noite. Ele congelou no patamar, absorvendo a visão dela, bloqueando sua porta. Depois de longos e agonizantes momentos, ele foi até ela. Ginny se ergueu, oferecendo a torta. Os olhos brilhantes e verdes de Harry foram para a torta e de volta para Ginny, sem dizer nada. Ginny mordeu o lábio, e olhou para baixo, levemente derrotada.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou tão suavemente que Harry quase não ouviu. – Eu não devia ter gritado com você. Eu quero que você me trate como adulta, então eu devo me comportar como uma. – Harry assentiu e contornou Ginny, acenando a varinha para a porta. Ele abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de si. Os ombros de Ginny caíram e ela piscou para afastar as súbitas lágrimas.

A porta se abriu atrás dela e uma mão saiu do apartamento, pegando a torta de suas mãos.

- Eu não consigo comer tudo sozinho. Você vai entrar e me ajudar ou o quê? – Harry disse.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ De acordo com o tradutor, isso quer dizer: "quer ir para a cama comigo?". Ainda não falo francês, então não posso ter certeza. Se alguém souber, sinta-se livre para deixar um comentário sobre isso.

**-x-**

**N/T**: Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: lembrando-se de Icharus.

O momento que todas queriam finalmente chega e o capítulo termina! Sacanagem, eu sei. Enfim...

Eu sou péssima nessa coisa de não atualizar toda semana, de verdade. Então, vou começar a deixar que vocês decidam quando será a atualização. Lembrem-se: original ainda em andamento. De todo modo, quando devo atualizar: dia 10/08 ou 17/08?

Enfim, mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima atualização.

E, antes que eu me esqueça: capítulo dedicado à All For Ginny (twitter), por que aparentemente hoje é o aniversário dela. Felicidades. (:


	6. Overtures

**Capítulo Seis**

**Overtures**

_Ginny se ergueu, oferecendo a torta. Os olhos brilhantes e verdes de Harry foram para a torta e de volta para Ginny, sem dizer nada. Ginny mordeu o lábio, e olhou para baixo, levemente derrotada._

_- Sinto muito. – murmurou tão suavemente que Harry quase não ouviu. – Eu não devia ter gritado com você. Eu quero que você me trate como adulta, então eu devo me comportar como uma. – Harry assentiu e contornou Ginny, acenando a varinha para a porta. Ele abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de si._

**-x-**

Harry se apoiou na porta fechada com o coração disparado. Não era isso que ele queria? Que Ginny pedisse desculpas?

- Assim não... – suspirou. Ele não queria que Ginny se rastejasse de volta para ele, como uma criança que tinha sido pega fazendo algo errado. Essa não era a Ginny por quem tinha se apaixonado. Era bastante claro que ela tinha ido direto de Galês para Soho. Sua mochila e vassoura estavam apoiadas ao lado da porta. Afastou-se na porta e a abriu, pegando a torta que Ginny mantinha equilibrada em suas mãos. – Eu não consigo comer tudo sozinho. – disse. - Você vai entrar e me ajudar ou o quê?

Ginny pegou suas coisas e seguiu Harry para dentro do apartamento. Ele fechou a porta e fez seu caminho até a cozinha, acenando a varinha para a janela, abrindo-a para a brisa de começo de noite, antes de lançar um feitiço de resfriamento para diminuir um pouco do mormaço de verão que predominava no apartamento. Olhou por cima do ombro, apenas para ver Ginny parada timidamente à porta. Por algum motivo, isso irritou Harry.

- Quer chá? – perguntou mais bruscamente do que intencionara.

- Sim, obrigada. – Ginny disse, ainda apertando um pouco as mãos. Deu um passo hesitante para frente. – Eu... – começou e parou.

- Venha se sentar. – Harry disse, colocando a torta na mesa. Ginny se sentou em uma das cadeiras como se ela pudesse ser tirada de sob seu corpo a qualquer momento. Seus pensamentos corriam enlouquecidamente por sua cabeça. Ela não sabia bem por onde começar e Harry não estava ajudando. Ele bateu os copos e pratos quando os tirou do armário, fazendo-os bater quando os colocou na mesa. Harry estava esperando Ginny continuar o que tinha começado no corredor. Tomou seu tempo enchendo a chaleira de água fresca e a deixou de lado, enquanto enchia o bule de água quente e o girou, procrastinando o máximo possível. Acenou a varinha para a chaleira, e se apoiou no balcão, esperando a água ferver. Ginny se remexeu com desconforto perante o silêncio dele, e a maneira como cruzara os braços sobre o peito, o punhal de sua varinha batendo contra seu bíceps. Faíscas amareladas saíam da ponta da varinha ocasionalmente, e Ginny sentiu seus ombros se encolherem ainda mais. A chaleira apitou suavemente e Harry jogou fora a água do bule e colocou as folhas de chá dentro, antes de cobri-las com a água fervente da chaleira. Enquanto o chá se misturava, ele cortou a torta em pedaços.

Ginny segurou as pontas do assento de sua cadeira, observando silenciosamente, enquanto Harry colocava dois pedaços de torta de caramelo nos pratos e servia o chá. As poucas vezes em que estivera no apartamento, ela nunca se sentira como uma convidada. Uma semana antes, ela se sentiria confortável no apartamento e faria o chá ela mesma. Era uma atividade tão simples, uma que seus pais faziam com movimentos tão praticados que era automático. Era uma imagem que ela se recusava a se permitir pensar durante a guerra, mas que invadia seus sonhos. Uma semana antes, eles estariam conversando sobre seus dias. Analisou Harry, estudando os círculos escuros sob seus olhos. Ele estivera deitado, inquieto, e tendo pesadelos novamente?

Harry interrompeu seu monólogo interno ao empurrar o prato pela mesa até ela e puxou o outro para si mesmo, levando um pedaço à boca. Ele deixou a torta ficar em sua língua, uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto.

- Você quem fez?

- Sim.

- Está boa. – disse com surpresa evidente.

- É a receita da mamãe.

- Eu não sabia que você sabia cozinhar assim. – Harry disse em óbvia surpresa.

- Não tenho a chance de fazer isso com muita frequência. – Ginny confessou. – Entre a mamãe e Ron... – silêncio voltou a pesar entre eles. Frustrada, Ginny afastou seu prato e enrolou as mãos ao redor de sua xícara de chá. Olhou para o chá e correu um dedo pela borda da xícara. – Eu preciso de você. – disse mais uma vez tão quietamente, que Harry quase precisou pedir para que ela repetisse. – Eu não gosto de admitir que preciso de outra pessoa. Nem para ajuda nem para qualquer coisa. – seus dedos se apertaram ao redor da xícara. – Não gosto de admitir que não consigo fazer tudo sozinha. – olhou para Harry por entre olhos cerrados. – Eu sei que isso vai soar incrivelmente egoísta, mas... – Ginny ergueu a xícara e tomou um gole do chá quente. – Não é que eu não pense em estar com você. – começou tremulamente. _Isso é tão mais difícil agora do que em minha cabeça quando estava esperando ele voltar para casa..._ – Eu preciso crescer. – falou simplesmente. – Eu preciso crescer e entender o que significa ser uma adulta, antes de _ser_ uma.

- Você está certa. Isso parece egoísta. – Harry murmurou, imediatamente se lembrando do conselho de Ron para ouvir o que Ginny tinha a dizer. Mordeu a língua e colocou um pedaço grande de torta de caramelo na boca, antes que falasse qualquer outra coisa.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça, e encontrou o olhar de Harry.

- Eu te amo demais para colocar nós dois em uma situação que nenhum de nós está pronto para lidar.

- Mas...

Ginny ergueu a mão no ar, tão eficiente quanto um feitiço de silêncio.

- Você está neste momento em que está pronto para se acomodar e seguir em frente com a vida, e eu não posso culpá-lo por isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, mas eu ainda não estou nesse momento. Você quer que eu comece a ressenti-lo, por que você teve a oportunidade de descobrir como viver sua vida e eu não? Ou você quer que eu esteja completamente envolvida com sua vida? Que eu seja capaz de tomar decisões sem ter alguém correndo atrás de mim, tomando conta?

Harry soltou o garfo e afastou o prato, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

- Então, o que você está dizendo?

- A mesma coisa que disse em novembro. – Ginny suspirou. – Eu quero estar com você, mas você e eu precisamos passar um tempo com o outro... – uma ruga de preocupação apareceu na pele entre suas sobrancelhas.

Harry puxou seu prato e garfo mais uma vez, e comeu outro pedaço. E mais um.

- Sábados. – disse subitamente.

- O quê?

- Você não vai ter treinos aos sábados. Eu quero sábados. Apenas você, eu e, quando eu estiver com ele, Teddy.

Ginny enterrou o nariz em sua xícara.

- Sábados?

- Você pode vir o mais cedo que quiser. Mas você é minha até o almoço de domingo n'A Toca.

- Acho que podemos fazer isso... – Ginny se recostou em sua cadeira. – Eu não parei de pensar em você o tempo todo. – confessou. – Eu não tinha percebido o quanto preciso ouvir sua opinião sobre as coisas, ou o quanto senti falta de ouvir o que você tem feito. Ouvir as coisas com que você tem de lidar coloca as coisas em perspectiva. Eu joguei a goles pelo aro do gol. Eu queria te escrever para te contar sobre os testes, mas... Mas eu achei que você não se daria ao trabalho de ler a carta...

Harry amassou as migalhas da torta com o garfo.

- Idem. – murmurou. – Foi por que isso que eu não... Escrevi... Depois que me acalmei... – deixou o garfo de lado. – E então? Como foram os testes?

- Foram... Interessantes. – Ginny tomou seu chá, que começava a esfriar. – Elas... As outras mulheres que estavam sendo testadas... Elas ficavam falando coisas quando achavam que eu não podia ouvi-las. – Harry viu a maneira que Ginny ficou tensa, e desenvolveu uma boa teoria sobre o que era dito. Que Ginny só estava lá por causa das coisas que ela tinha feito durante a guerra. O que ela disse fez seu estômago apertar. – Elas falaram que eu estava lá por sua causa. – disse quietamente, seus olhos colados no topo da mesa.

- Eu? – Harry deixou escapar. Ginny assentiu. – Eu realmente espero que você tenha tirado essa noção maluca delas com suas jogadas.

- Foi depois do primeiro dia de testes. – Ginny contou. – Nós jogamos contra o time de treino e essa _vaca_ disse para as outras que eu não era tão boa. Que os jogadores do time de treino estavam pegando leve, que o Pomo era lento... – se recostou na cadeira. – É claro, pode ter sido aborrecimento. Ela foi dispensada no primeiro dia.

- Espero que você tenha a amaldiçoado. – Harry murmurou. – Morcegos gigantes...

- Eu me portei com a maior graça e dignidade. – Ginny falou orgulhosamente. Apontou a varinha para seu cabelo, esfriando sua nuca. Harry esticou a mão sobre a mesa e dedilhou a manga da blusa dela. A manga comprida. O apartamento estava abafado com o calor do final de junho; o feitiço para esfriar tinha apenas amenizado um pouco o calor que estava no apartamento; e Ginny estava usando uma camisa de manga comprida. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. Uma sombra roxa marcava o olho dela. Estivera escondido por seu cabelo.

- Onde você conseguiu esse olho roxo? – ele perguntou com casualidade estudada.

- Balaço. – Ginny disse com um dar de ombros igualmente casual. Ergueu uma mão e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. O punho da manga escorregou um pouco por seu braço. A mão de Harry atravessou a mesa, segurando seu braço. Ele arregaçou sua manga. Hematomas estavam espalhados por sua pele sardenta e branca. Era claro que tinham sido tratados, mas eles ainda tinham a coloração azulada e arroxeada de machucado recente. Harry estava acostumado demais com eles. Ergueu-se e deu a volta na mesa, pegando o outro braço de Ginny, também arregaçando a outra manga. Estava tão marcado quanto o outro braço.

- O que aconteceu? – Ginny se assustou com o tom na voz dele. Estava cheia de raiva crescente. – Quem fez isso com você? – exigiu.

Ginny abaixou a manga.

- Não é nada. – murmurou.

- Esses hematomas não são nada! – Harry sibilou. Ele se lembrava bem demais de contar aos seus professores do primário que os hematomas em seus braços ou rosto eram o resultado de cair da escada, ou dar de cara em uma porta. Ninguém acreditaria nele se contasse a verdade, de todo modo.

A mão de Ginny fechou ao redor do punho de Harry. O pulso dele bateu contra os dedos dela. Ela o olhou, a boca levemente aberta. Os lábios de Harry estavam brancos e pressionados. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado.

- Gwenog queria ver se podíamos lidar com o nível do jogo. – disse simplesmente. – Ela foi a juíza ontem e não marcou as faltas.

- Isso é cruel. – Harry a informou, ainda tremendo internamente de raiva.

- Você não iria querer saber se um Auror em potencial conseguiria agüentar o que você jogaria neles?

- Bem, sim. – Harry começou. – Mas isso é um pouco demais. – ergueu-se. – Não vá a lugar nenhum. – convocou sua mochila e segurou a alça em uma mão, fuçando nela com a outra. – Eu tenho algo aqui que irá curar todos esses hematomas mais rápido... – pegou uma malinha e a colocou na mesa. – O que você usou neles? – perguntou.

- A curandeira da reversa de dragões cuidou deles. – Ginny disse. – Eu não sei realmente o que ela usou. Só lembro de que era azul claro. – observou Harry endireitar a malinha na mesa e pegar uma pequena lata. – O que é isso tudo?

- Nem sempre os Aurores conseguem ir ao hospital, então, se não for algo letal, nós todos temos um kit para cuidar dos ferimentos até podermos ver um curandeiro. – contou, tirando a tampa de uma latinha de pasta prateada. – Os treineiros aprendem como fazer as poções eles mesmos. – encheu um dedo com a pasta e gesticulou para Ginny erguer a manga. – Vai estar um pouco gelado. – avisou, passando a pasta sobre a pele dela. Ginny sibilou quando registrou o frio. Vários arrepios apareceram em seu braço, que não foram causados apenas pela pasta. O toque de Harry era íntimo, enquanto o de Bronwyn tinha sido impessoal. – Como foi o resto dos testes? – perguntou, a cabeça inclinada para seus braços.

- Torci meu tornozelo esquerdo, fiquei com o nariz sangrando, arranhei minhas articulações...

Harry tirou a pasta das costas da mão esquerda de Ginny. O ferimento do dia anterior era uma linha rosada. Harry colocou a tampa da latinha de volta no lugar e abriu outra, levando a mão de Ginny até sua boca. Roçou os lábios sobre o corte curado, antes de passar um pouco de uma pasta, que o lembrava da fragrância de florestas verdes. Estudando Ginny rapidamente, fez uma careta de solidariedade perante o cabelo molhado de suor ao redor de seu rosto.

- Quer tirar essa camisa?

O nariz de Ginny se torceu.

- Tudo o que está na minha mala está nojento. Suado, sujo...

Harry acenou a varinha levemente, e uma camiseta pousou sobre a mesa.

- Pode usar essa.

Ginny colocou uma mão sob o tecido suave da camiseta, sentindo um corar passar por suas bochechas. Era uma das camisetas antigas de Harry, que sobrevivera à limpeza que Molly fizera em seu guarda roupa. Ele praticamente só a usava para dormir.

- Então, vou ir me trocar no banheiro, certo? – Ginny murmurou. Tirou a camiseta uma vez que estava segura no banheiro. Como seus ferimentos, as coisas entre os dois estavam sendo curadas, mas perdão completo não viria facilmente. Ainda havia um pouco de timidez deixada para trás pela briga. Ginny suspirou e desdobrou a camiseta de Harry, levando-a até seu nariz. O cheiro dele estava impregnado no tecido; a fragrância amadeirada e almiscarado que ela associava a ele estava sob o cheiro do sabão de lavar roupa.

Ela saiu do banheiro sob as dobras da camiseta muito grande. Harry estava parado ao lado da mesa, guardando seu kit de primeiros socorros, mais para ter algo para fazer do que por querer arrumar as coisas.

- Você está com fome? – ele perguntou, sentindo um estranho contorcer em seu estômago, que o lembrou de quando tentara falar com Cho há tantos anos. Ele não tinha certeza do que falar para Ginny e deixara escapar a primeira coisa que passara por sua cabeça.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não especialmente. – de repente, se sentiu incrivelmente cansada, o que ficou visível.

Sem saber o que falar, Harry gesticulou para a sala de estar e se afundou no sofá.

- Você não me disse como os testes terminaram. – falou, indicando o lugar ao seu lado.

- Reservas. – Ginny bocejou, se aninhando no sofá.

- Brilhante. – Harry disse suavemente, acariciando seu cabelo.

Ginny se sentiu mole e pesada, os olhos se fechando. Ela poderia dormir ali. Ela podia dormir e não se preocupar com nada, entendendo, nos últimos minutos de consciência, que havia uma vasta diferença entre se sentir protegida e segura e sentir como se isso tudo fosse sufocá-la. O último pensamento de que se lembrava era a percepção de que Harry nunca deixaria que algo acontecesse a ela, enquanto estivesse com a guarda baixa. Não se ele pudesse evitar. Ele teria enfeitiçado todas as jogadoras principais das Harpies se ela tivesse dado alguma dica nessa direção. Adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, sentindo o coração de Harry bater sob sua bochecha, enquanto os dedos dele acariciavam gentilmente a nuca dela.

Harry sentiu o corpo de Ginny relaxar quando ela adormeceu. Ele convocou o controle remoto da televisão e a ligou. Havia um jogo de futebol passando e ele abaixou o volume até quase não poder ouvir nada. Ele odiava os locutores, de todo modo. Havia muita conversa, enquanto os homens preferiam ver o jogo. Sentindo uma gota de suor correr por seu peito, colocou um feitiço de refrigeração mais forte na sala de estar, e apoiou a cabeça nas costas do sofá, vendo o jogo com olhos meio fechados.

O som de sirenes o acordou. Bufou e acenou a varinha na direção da janela e o apartamento voltou a ficar silencioso. A luz azulada da televisão iluminava a sala escurecida, e Harry correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Ginny. A cabeça dela tinha escorregado de seu ombro e, agora, sua bochecha estava descansando em seu estômago, o nariz quase enterrado em seu umbigo. A respiração febril de Ginny roçava em sua pele exposta e, instintivamente, Harry pressionou a cabeça dela, enquanto seu quadril se erguia. Parou o movimento com um ofego estrangulado e tirou a almofada de trás de suas costas e saiu debaixo de Ginny, cuidadosamente colocando a almofada sob a cabeça dela. Ficou de costas para o sofá e ajustou o jeans, a respiração se forçando por entre seus dentes cerrados. Procurou freneticamente por algo para fazer pelo apartamento, que não acordaria Ginny, e seus olhos pousaram na mochila dela. Pegou-a e a levou até a cozinha, jogando as roupas sujas na máquina de lavar, sentindo um calor passar por seu corpo quando colocou as calcinhas dela na máquina. Não era a primeira vez que tinha visto as calcinhas de Ginny. Muito frequentemente, Molly deixava todas as roupas dobradas na mesa da lavanderia d'A Toca, antes de mandá-los pegar suas pilhas. Mas considerando o que ele tinha acabado de imaginar acontecendo com ela, mexer nas calcinhas de Ginny o deixou dolorosamente envergonhado.

Enquanto a máquina trabalhava, Harry correu uma mão pelo rosto, se perguntando se seria ruim ir até o banheiro e dar um jeito na dor em sua virilha. Decidiu que, se Ginny acordasse, e acabasse entrando no banheiro enquanto ele se masturbava, seria quase vergonha demais para agüentar. _Pense em algo_, ordenou a si mesmo. _McGonagall de biquíni! Hmmm. Imagino se Ginny ainda tem aquele biquíni preto que usou no verão passado... Pare com isso! Molly e Arthur... Molly e Arthur... Certo, isso... Isso... _Harry sentiu sua pulsação em sua têmpora. Correu até o banheiro, e abriu o registro da água fria completamente. Rapidamente tirou as roupas e fechou a porta, antes de entrar sob o jato forte e gelado. Ficou parado, as mãos na parede, se sentindo um pouco mais do que envergonhado com seu comportamento.

Depois de vários minutos, seu corpo finalmente sob controle novamente, Harry fechou o registro e pegou uma toalha, tremendo, a pele coberta de arrepios por causa da água gelada. Abriu a porta e espiou o corredor, prendendo a respiração. Tinha se esquecido de levar uma troca de roupa. _Você é um idiota, Potter_, brigou consigo mesmo. _Derrotou Voldemort e nem pisca, mas a idéia de que Ginny vai te ver pelado te apavora..._ Seus ombros tremeram com risada silenciosa, e ele saiu correndo levemente para o quarto, derrubando a toalha, enquanto procurava por um par de boxer limpo. Quando sua cabeça passou pelo buraco da camiseta, ouviu um leve som atrás de si.

Ginny estava parada na entrada do quarto, grogue e esfregando os olhos.

- Dormi por quanto tempo?

Harry olhou para o relógio perto de sua cama.

- Umas duras horas.

- Desculpe...

- Se isso te fizer se sentir melhor, eu também dormi. – Harry pegou um par velho de calça e a vestiu. – Com fome? – perguntou, fechando a calça.

- Sim.

Harry a empurrou gentilmente na direção do banheiro.

- Vá se lavar. – sugeriu. – Vou buscar comida.

Ginny piscou para o relógio.

- A essa hora?

- São apenas oito horas. – Harry respondeu. – Além do mais, estamos em Soho. _Sempre_ há algum lugar aberto.

- Mas minhas roupas... – Ginny protestou.

- Estão na máquina de lavar. – Harry interrompeu, encontrando seu tênis. – Seu pai me ajudou a modificá-la e à secadora, então elas vão estar prontas quando você sair do banho. – Harry pegou seu roupão e o passou para ela. – Você pode usar isso no meio tempo. – Harry a empurrou com um pouco mais de força. – Vá em frente, então. Fique um pouco de molho... Eu cuido das suas roupas.

Ginny deu alguns passos na direção do banheiro, antes de parar.

- Obrigada.

Harry correu uma mão por seu cabelo úmido e abaixou a cabeça timidamente, antes de beijar rapidamente a bochecha de Ginny, antes de depositar outro beijo igualmente rápido sobre seus lábios.

- Demore o quanto quiser. – saiu do apartamento, assobiando suavemente sob a respiração.

**-x-**

Harry jogou o resto do jantar de Ginny no lixo e lhe passou o prato. Ela o colocou na água quente e cheia de sabão, e começou a lavá-lo. Era uma tarefa que eles dividiam algumas vezes n'A Toca. O pensamento o fez parar no meio da ação.

- Molly sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou.

A traça de Ginny balançou por suas costas.

- Não.

- Ela acha que você ainda está no País Gales?

- Provavelmente.

- E Charlie?

Ginny enxaguou o prato e o colocou no escorredor.

- Imagino que Bronwyn tenha dito a ele que eu voltei para casa.

- Quem é Bronwyn?

- Uma amiga. – Ginny passou os copos sob a água. – Bem. Mais do que amiga, mas ele não diz nada.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram.

- Você pode culpá-lo? Você estava lá quando Percy levou Penélope Clearwater para o almoço de domingo. Os olhares ao redor da mesa, os murmúrios por trás de cada pedido para passar as batatas. Charlie é tão reservado que ele ia estourar.

- Eu gostei dela. – Ginny disse. – Ela entende. A vontade de se provar. - colocou os copos no escorredor e se virou para Harry, secando a mão em uma toalha. – Ela me ajudou a encontrar um apartamento. – Ginny dobrou a toalha e a pendurou. – Amanhã é sábado. – lembrou.

- E?

- Podemos ir até Holyhead. Eu te mostro o apartamento. Posso te mostrar Holyhead. Bem, o tanto que eu consegui explorar.

- Brilhante. Que horas você quer que eu passe n'A Toca?

- Por que você faria isso?

- Você não vai passar a noite lá? – Harry perguntou hesitantemente.

Ginny se escorou no balcão.

- Pensei em passar a noite aqui. – ela o olhou firmemente, os olhos aquecidos e escuros na luz fraca da cozinha. O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho e seus olhos se escureceram. Era uma expressão que Ginny estava começando a aprender. – Para dormir. – esclareceu.

Harry esperou que não parecesse tão desapontado quanto se sentia.

- Eu vou dormir no sofá, então. – respondeu, indo na direção do armário.

- Harry... – a voz suave de Ginny o parou. – Eu não quero que você durma no sofá.

- O qu— O que está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo que confio em você. – Ginny ofereceu uma mão.

Harry engoliu em seco e a aceitou, envolvendo a mão pequena e com calos por causa da vassoura em sua maior.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho certeza de que quero dormir aqui hoje. – Ginny disse firmemente. – Qualquer outra coisa... – encolheu os ombros. – Vamos descobrir conforme seguirmos em frente.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Certo. – começou a guiar Ginny até o quarto, mas parou e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, entrando no quarto juntos.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Dos 15 comentários, 10 pediram para que a atualização fosse hoje, então aqui está.

A tradução do título é algo nas linhas de "tentativa de conversa".

Mais uma vez, são vocês que irão decidir quando será a atualização: dia 17/08 ou 24/018? Lembrem-se de que a original ainda está em andamento. Escolham com sabedoria. (:

Obrigada novamente e até a próxima.


	7. Running Into Dawn

**Capítulo Sete**

**Running Into Dawn**

Bronwyn entrou na cabana de Charlie e tirou a sacola de compras do ombro. Frequentemente ele caia na cama na manhã seguinte à uma semana de turnos noturnos e dormia sem tomar café da manhã. Já Bronwyn estava entediada. Ginny tinha voltado para casa àquela tarde. Seu pai estava em alguma conferência, e não queria cozinhar apenas para si mesma, e Charlie certamente estaria com fome quando acordasse. Colocou a sacola no balcão e acenou sua varinha na direção dela. Batatas e cenouras voaram até a pia. As lavou, antes de enfeitiçar uma pequena faca para tirar suas cascas e cortar as batatas em pequenos cubos. Enquanto elas ferviam no fogão, tirou as cascas das cenouras e as cortou em pedaços. Então, descascou e picou uma cebola, feliz por poder usar magia. As cebolas não apenas a faziam apertar os olhos até quase não conseguir ver e lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, como também deixavam um cheiro que não gostava em suas mãos. Quando conseguiu espetar um cubo de batata com o garfo sem nenhuma resistência, amassou as batatas, enquanto os bifes de cordeiro fritavam em uma frigideira. Pegou a gordura restante do cordeiro e a colocou em outra panela com um pouco de farinha para poder fazer molho, novamente grata por poder usar magia para que o empanado não ficasse duro, enquanto colocava os vegetais na mesma panela da carne. Ervilhas completaram a mistura, trazendo pontinhos verdes à cor da carne, cebola e cenoura. O purê de batata circulava a caçarola e ela misturou o molho à carne, espalhando-a sobre o purê. Bronwyn cobriu tudo com mais purê de batata, e colocou a pesada caçarola no forno. Torta de carne. Exatamente do jeito que Charlie gostava.

Um aceno casual de sua varinha limpou a cozinha, higienizando-a com a mesma meticulosidade que empregava à enfermaria. Sem mais nada a fazer até que a torta estivesse pronta e ela pudesse acordar Charlie, Bronwyn correu um dedo pela espiral dos cadernos de rascunho pretos que ele mantinha na estante. Tinha visto alguns dos desenhos dele antes. A maioria eram sua família e alguns dragões com que trabalhava na Romênia, e até mesmo uma paisagem da reserva, mas ele preferia desenhar pessoas. Tirou um caderno da estante e se acomodou no tapete gasto. O primeiro desenho era de Ginny. Era de um ano atrás. Ela estava sentada na grama, os braços ao redor das canelas, a bochecha descansada em seus joelhos, mechas de cabelo circulando seu rosto. Ela estava olhando para algo fora do desenho. Os pais dele no casamento de seu irmão mais velho, há dois anos, dançando como se não possuíssem nem uma preocupação. Seus irmãos mais novos, os gêmeos, quando garotos. Charlie podia se apresentar como alguém solitário, mas o amor que ele sentia por sua família era evidente nos detalhes dos desenhos. As pequenas mãos de Ginny, que conseguiam parecer fortes mesmo com o tamanho que tinham. A maneira como seu pai abraçava sua mão fortemente, mesmo depois de quase trinta anos de casamento. O brilho arteiro nos olhos de seus irmãos. Eram detalhes íntimos, ditados pelo desejo de pertencer.

Bronwyn colocou o caderno em seu lugar, e pegou o próximo. Esse fora preenchido por seu último ano na Romênia. Várias páginas tinham a imagem de uma mulher. Ela não era o que Bronwyn chamaria de bonita. Interessante, com certeza, mas não feia. Apenas normal. Ela parecia ser uma série de quadrados, ângulos e linhas retas. Seu cabelo era liso, cortado bem abaixo da linha do maxilar. Suas sobrancelhas eram retas e grossas, delineando olhos retangulares. Seus ombros eram largos, assim como seu torso. Era não era gorda, mas a coisa mais distante de ser leve. Ela estava nua e não parecia ter vergonha do fato. Fascinada, Bronwyn virou mais algumas páginas até encontrar outro desenho nu da mulher misteriosa. Nessa, ela estava deitada de lado e Charlie a tinha desenhado da cabeça aos pés. Charlie não tinha omitido nada, ou tentado deixá-la mais atraente do que ela era, mas Bronwyn não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher. Mais uma vez, era íntimo e, apesar da nudez da mulher, não era nem remotamente pornográfico.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Charlie apareceu na porta, aparentemente despreocupado com a presença de Bronwyn em sua cabana. Uma mão pousou na parte da frente de sua boxer, e ele se coçou, bocejando abertamente.

- O que está cozinhando? – resmungou, atravessando a sala para se sentar ao lado de Bronwyn no tapete.

- Torta de carne.

- Brilhante. – Charlie olhou ao redor da sala de estar. – Onde está Ginny?

- Suponho que em casa. Ou no apartamento de Harry se ele aceitou o pedido de desculpas.

- Quando ela foi?

- Por volta das três horas. Eu a levei até King's Cross.

Charlie pareceu aliviado.

- Oh. Bom. Eu podia jurar que ela entrou no quarto e falou algo sobre isso. Pensei que estava sonhando. Quase entrei em pânico quando ela não estava aqui.

Bronwyn olhou para o caderno mais uma vez.

- Quem é essa? – perguntou.

Charlie esfregou uma mão pelo rosto, apertando os olhos para o desenho.

- Masha.

- Masha?

- Marya Nikolayneva Tvardovskya. Masha. Ela era de um vilarejo da Sibéria.

- Ela era... Sua... Namorada?

- Não. – Charlie pegou o caderno de Bronwyn e o folheou. – Como foi que Bill chamou...? Amizade colorida? Sim.

- Então, você dormia com ela?

- Às vezes. – Charlie admitiu sinceramente. – Estávamos confortáveis um com o outro, e ela sabia que eu não a amava, e ela não me amava.

- Como sabe? – Bronwyn desafiou. – Ela podia estar louca por você.

Charlie riu.

- Não Masha. Ela não era sentimental por nada. Nem ninguém. Ela foi mal tratada quando criança, então ela não formava fortes ligações com as pessoas. Ela disse que foi encontrada por um soldado em uma estação de trem quando era bebê. Ele a levou para um orfanato. Ela ficou lá até ir para Durmstrang. Ela sempre se manteve afastada das pessoas. E eu passei minha vida toda cercado por uma família enorme, ou pelos outros alunos de Hogwarts. Eu gostava que ela não exigisse nada de mim. E estava tudo bem. Até que eu vi o que Bill tinha com Fleur. – Charlie fechou o caderno e o colocou de volta na prateleira. – Vamos comer, sim? Estou morrendo de fome. – ele se levantou e cambaleou até seu quarto. – Só deixe eu colocar uma calça ou qualquer coisa assim.

Tomada por um impulso que não queria questionar, Bronwyn se levantou e dedilhou os botões de cima da blusa de algodão que estava usando. Charlie voltou a entrar na sala de estar, fechando o zíper de seu jeans velho, e Bronwyn deliberadamente abriu o primeiro botão.

- Me desenhe. - implorou suavemente. Outros dois botões foram abertos, e Bronwyn conseguiu passar a roupa frouxa pela cabeça. Charlie colocou as mãos nos bolsos, parado no meio do tapete, olhando para seus pés descalços. Bronwyn soltou sua blusa e levou uma mão até suas costas, abrindo o sutiã com um movimento dos dedos. Balançou os ombros para que o sutiã caísse, pousando sobre sua blusa. - Me desenhe. - Charlie engoliu em seco e olhou para cima, olhos azuis escuros cheios de indecisão. Bronwyn abriu o próprio jeans e os abaixou, junto de sua calcinha, pelo quadril com um movimento fluído. - Charlie... Eu quero que você me desenhe...

Charlie soltou o ar com estremecer, e tirou a varinha do bolso de trás. Fagulhas vermelhas saíram da ponta e ele amaldiçoou levemente, antes de balançá-la na direção da cozinha.

- Não quero que o jantar queime. – outro balançar de varinha trouxe seu lápis e seu caderno de desenho até sua mão. – Erm. Apenas... – Charlie olhou loucamente ao redor. Pegou a mão dela. – Vem... – a guiou até o quarto, e indicou a cama bagunçada. – Deite-se... – cruzou os tornozelos de Bronwyn, antes de descruzá-los, seu toque subitamente impessoal. – Não... Isso não vai funcionar. – Charlie colocou um joelho de lado, de modo que a sola do pé dela descansasse contra o tornozelo oposto, antes de erguer o braço esquerdo dela para circular a cabeça, e espalmou a mão direita na barriga. – Abra um pouco os dedos. – murmurou, cutucando a mão direita dela. Arrastou a cadeira do canto do quarto até a lateral da cama e se sentou. – Vire um pouco a cabeça para esse lado. – pediu. – Mais. Sua bochecha tem que encostar no seu braço... Sim, assim. Feche os olhos. – Charlie se recostou e deixou seus olhos correrem por Bronwyn uma última vez. – E relaxe... Apenas... Fique mole... Como se estivesse dormindo...

- Vou tentar. – Bronwyn soltou o ar e se acomodou na cama de Charlie, inalando a mistura de cheiro de Charlie, o sabão de lavar roupa e o cheiro fraco, mas inconfundível e amargo dos feitiços contra fogo que ele colocava em todas as roupas que usava. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela sentiu os dedos ásperos dele ajeitarem algumas mechas de seu cabelo e gentilmente roçarem em sua bochecha, antes de se afastarem, sendo substituídos pelo som da ponta do lápis correndo pela superfície áspera do papel. Remexeu-se um pouco depois de vários minutos.

- Não se mexa. – Charlie disse asperamente.

- Minha bunda está ficando dormente. – Bronwyn murmurou.

- Uma pena. – Charlie esticou uma mão e colocou uma mecha de cabelo no lugar. – Só mais um pouco. – prometeu, soando vago. Estava perdido em moldar linhas e sombras a algo que lembrava Bronwyn, já meio excitado. Nunca desenhara alguém que pudesse amar da maneira que seus pais se amavam. Cada movimento de seu lápis o excitava ainda mais. A maneira que o cabelo dela era encaracolado. Ombros magros e um torso estreito até a cintura, que abruptamente se abrira em quadris largos, coxas, panturrilhas e, finalmente, seus pés longos com dedos longos. Seios que mal enchiam suas mãos. Sobrancelhas sobre olhos largos, bochechas proeminentes, com uma leve curva para formar o queixo, que salvava seu rosto de ser pontudo. O lábio superior, o inferior grosso. Usou a ponta do dedão para suavizar as sombras entre os seios e coxas, antes de usar o dedinho para amenizar a linha do maxilar. Assinou e datou o canto direito, antes de acenar a varinha na direção do papel, murmurando um feitiço que impediria que o grafite borrasse. – Pronto.

- Posso ver?

Charlie hesitou, antes de passar o caderno para Bronwyn. Ela estudou o desenho com o cenho franzido.

- Não parece comigo. – disse simplesmente. Charlie a tinha desenhado do jeito que o tinha feito com Masha, sem alterações. Mas havia algo no desenho que não a deixava desviar os olhos.

- Parece, sim. – Charlie ofereceu. – É o jeito que eu te vejo, pelo menos.

Bronwyn suspirou e fechou o caderno.

- Pelo menos, você não quis me desenhar de costas. – resmungou. – Você precisaria de mais papel para poder desenhar minha bunda. – olhou por cima do ombro com zombaria. – Mais como uma bunda e meia.

- Gosto da sua bunda. – Charlie se juntou a Bronwyn na cama, puxando a camiseta pela cabeça.

- Não está com fome? O jantar vai estragar se nós não...

- Que se dane o jantar. – a cabeça de Charlie se abaixar e se aninhou na curva de seus seios. – O jantar pode esperar...

**-x-**

Hermione enlaçou a mão de Ron com a própria, enquanto caminhavam pelas calmas ruas de Oxford. Os calos criados por uma vassoura estavam sumindo das mãos dele, mas novos estavam se formando em seu dedo médio direito e dedão pelo uso excessivo de uma pena. Ela tinha um parecido em sua própria mão. As cutículas dele estavam laranjas, e nenhuma quantidade de lavagem ou de feitiços fazia a cor sumir. Era algo que teria que esperar sumir sozinho, ele tinha lhe dito com um dar de ombros resignado.

- Você parece cansado. – comentou.

- Férias de verão. – ele respondeu, abafando um bocejo. – É sempre mais corrido do que quando o semestre escolar começa. Pelo menos, é o que George me disse.

Hermione o olhou, culpada. Tinha usado a última semana para não fazer nada. Dormira até tarde, lera livros Trouxas por prazer, até mesmo assistira algumas partidas de futebol, enquanto seu pai tentava, mais uma vez, lhe explicar as regras.

- Você precisa de ajuda? Só começo no Ministério no início de Agosto.

- Nah. Temos David e Sasha. Eles são bons em manter a frente arrumada.

- Posso ajuda nos fundos.

- Nós damos conta, Hermione. – Ron disse rudemente. – Desculpe. – adicionou, vendo-a abaixar um pouco a cabeça. – Não é você. – respirou fundo e parou de andar. – O quanto você queria morar no apartamento em cima da loja? – perguntou ansiosamente. – Eu sei que falamos sobre isso no natal.

- O quanto você quer morar lá? – retorquiu.

Ron a levou até um ponto de ônibus vazio e se sentou no banco. Estava começando a chover. Ficou em silêncio por um momento, observando a garoa ficar cada vez mais forte até que ele conseguisse ver a água batendo contra o asfalto.

- Eu realmente quero ir morar sozinho. – admitiu. – E não quero aparatar ou usar a lareira em bases regulares. Acho que vou acabar me estrunchando ou vou terminar em, sei lá... Yorkshire. George me paga bem. Mais do que tínhamos concordado em fevereiro. É bastante generoso. E eu dei uma olhada em apartamento em Londres, mesmo nas partes mais precárias, e eu gastaria todo meu ouro no apartamento. E o Beco Diagonal é... Bem, alguém tem de morrer para conseguir um apartamento lá. – se escorou no encosto, apoiando a cabeça na parede do ponto. – Às vezes, Harry realmente consegue tudo fácil. – murmurou.

- Ron, você não pensa isso! – Hermione murmurou suavemente.

- Eu sei. – Ron disse envergonhadamente. – Olhe para o que ele precisou perder, mas caramba, Hermione, ele não precisa se preocupar com o pagamento ao senhorio. Quando ele estava arrumando suas coisas, ele me disse que conseguiria comprar vassouras para todos os times de Quadribol de Hogwarts e que não faria diferença em sua conta em Gringotes. – olhou timidamente para Hermione. – Mas é tolo sentir ciúmes disso, não é? – Hermione balançou a cabeça. Dinheiro era um tópico delicado para Ron, dado quão pouco a família dele tivera quando ele era mais novo. – Eu nunca quero herdar esse dinheiro todo da maneira que Harry herdou. – Ron adicionou, um pouco na defensiva. – George não quer me deixar ficar no apartamento sobre a loja. – disse simplesmente. – Katie disse que ia me ajudar a convencê-lo, mas ele não vai ceder tão cedo.

- Oh. Entendo. – Hermione dedilhou as sardas das costas da mão tensa de Ron. Indignação irradiava dele, quase uma aura visível; se alguém acreditasse em tal coisa, isso é. – Pensei em ficar um tempo com meus pais. – confessou.

- Ainda se sentindo culpada por tê-los mandado para Austrália? – Ron perguntou.

- Um pouco. – Hermione se encostou em Ron e ele passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros. – O que Harry está fazendo, - começou. – morando sozinho...? – mais sentiu do que viu o assentir de cabeça de Ron. – Eu não quero fazer isso, ainda. – admitiu. – Sinto muito... – murmurou.

Ron suspirou.

- Não tem por que se preocupar com isso agora. – disse finalmente. – Vou continuar procurando por algo... – se ergueu, levando Hermione consigo. – Vou te levar para casa, eh?

Hermione permaneceu parada.

- Ron? – chamou, puxando sua mão.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro.

- Sim?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você. – explicou. – Nós crescemos tão rápido. Rápido demais. E eu senti falta de ter minha mãe ficando em cima de mim. – Hermione deu um passou na direção dele. – Parece completamente ridículo quando dito em voz alta.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Eu entendo isso, mulher. – disse gentilmente. – Se eu não conseguir encontrar outro lugar, antes de George alugar o apartamento, nós conversamos novamente e vemos aonde estamos, certo?

- E se eu ainda não quiser morar com você?

- Então, eu vou morar lá sozinho. – Ron bufou. – Eu sei me cuidar, sabe. Até consigo lavar minhas calças. – resmungou.

- Você sabe lavar roupa?

- Sempre o tom de surpresa com você. – Ron resmungou. – Sim. Roniquinho sabe lavar suas calças e meias. E, na maior parte do tempo, elas não saem manchadas ou com cores diferentes.

- Na maior parte do tempo?

- Lembra minha boxer do Chudley Cannons?

- Sim...

- Não são mais tão laranjas. Meio que uma cor de lama, na verdade. E minhas meias brancas ficaram rosas.

- Você as jogou fora?

- É claro que não! – respondeu perplexo. – As meias ainda estão boas. E mamãe me mostrou como arrumar. Ainda estão meio rosadas, mas não está tão ruim. – tirou um pequeno guarda chuva do bolso. Era do tamanho da palma de sua mão, mas quando pressionou o botão púrpura, o guarda chuva ficou com um diâmetro de quase um metro. – Protótipo da loja. – disse orgulhosamente quando viu a expressão surpresa de Hermione. – Trabalhei nisso com George. Tem um feitiço impermeável, também. Impede que seus pés fiquem molhados.

- É brilhante.

Ron não corou, mas as pontas de suas orelhas ficaram rosadas.

- Obrigado. – saiu do abrigo do ponto de ônibus para a chuva forte. – Queria saber como Ginny se saiu em seu teste. – refletiu, segurando o guarda chuva sobre ambos.

- Ela já deve ter voltado. A não ser...

- A não ser o quê?

- A não ser que ela tenha decidido continuar com Charlie até o treino começar.

- Hmmm. – Ron resmungou. – Acho que vamos descobrir no domingo, então.

**-x-**

Ginny virou e encontrou algo estranho em sua cama. Só que não era sua cama estreita d'A Toca, e o algo era Harry, esparramado sobre o cobertor, e enrolado em uma colcha. Ginny não reconheceu como uma das coisas que ele tinha levado para o apartamento quando se mudara, mas tinha todos os traços de ter sido costurado por Molly. Tinha sido costurado em vários tons de verde — desde o pálido tom de verde acinzentado até o profundo tom de verde da Floresta Proibida. Molly sempre gostara de Harry em vermelho ou verde. Afastou o cabelo do rosto e franziu o cenho. Isso era estranho. Quando tinha ido se deitar na noite anterior, seu cabelo estivera cuidadosamente trançado. Virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, e notou o elástico pendurado nos dedos de Harry. _Quando que ele fez isso?_, Ginny se perguntou, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo de sob a mão frouxa dele. Furtivamente, afastou a ponta da colcha. O último ano trouxera várias mudanças nele. As sombras que circulavam seus olhos estavam desaparecendo. Seu rosto estava mais cheio, e não mais tão fundo. Até mesmo a cicatriz, que se destacava em sua testa, estava mais leve e menor. E ele _dormia_. Os leves movimentos de seus olhos sob as pálpebras lhe diziam que ele estava sonhando com algo, mas continuava a dormir pacificamente, com nenhum sinal visível de pesadelo.

O alarme começou a tocar suavemente, antes de ficar mais forte. Ginny tentou alcançar o relógio do outro lado de Harry, mas ele fez uma careta e esticou a mão cegamente, batendo-a sobre o relógio, silenciando o barulho irritante. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu, quase como um Amasso com um canário.

- 'Dia. – ele murmurou roucamente.

- Bom dia.

Harry beijou a ponta de seu nariz, antes de remexer um pouco, se soltando da colcha. Para a surpresa de Ginny, ele pegou um par de short de futebol e uma camiseta em sua cômoda.

- Alguns dos Aurores gostam de correr um pouco pela manhã. – contou. – Ajuda a ficar em forma. – foi apenas depois de ter tirado sua camiseta e estar prestes a tirar a calça do pijama, que ele percebeu que teria que se trocar no banheiro. Não achava que Ginny apreciaria ter de encarar a nudez dele logo cedo na manhã. Além do mais, a boxer branca que estava segurado em uma mão não era sua primeira escolha de roupas intimas, mas ela mantinha todas as coisas onde eram supostas a estar. A primeira vez que ele tinha ido correr com os outros Aurores, tinha usado suas boxers costumeiras, e suas partes tinham ido de um lado para o outro de uma maneira bastante dolorosa. Depois disso, passara a usar roupas que mantinha tudo no lugar.

Ginny se sentou, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

- Posso ir?

- Por quê?

- Jogares de Quadribol precisam ficar em forma também, bobão. – falou, jogando o cabelo. Levantou-se da cama, fuçando na cesta de roupa lavada pelas roupas que Charlie tinha lhe dado alguns dias antes e foi para o banheiro. – Me dê cinco minutos! – pediu.

- Certo... – Harry respondeu em confusão. _O que acabou de acontecer?_ Dando de ombros, tirou a calça do pijama, e colocou a boxer, cuidadosamente as arrumando; e a si mesmo. Vestiu o shorts de futebol branco e as meias, antes de vestir os tênis, e passar uma camiseta limpa por sobre a cabeça. Ginny saiu do banheiro, usando sua calça e top de corrida. Pegou o elástico no travesseiro e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Vamos. – Ginny disse, se equilibrando em um pé, enquanto colocava uma meia em um pé, e então o outro.

- Você não é muito fofa a essa hora da manhã. – Harry observou.

Ginny congelou com um tênis pendurado em uma mão.

- Como é?

- Muito alegre. – Harry resmungou, indo até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

- Então, o que te fez começar a correr pela manhã? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto terminava de colocar os tênis.

Harry parou na porta do banheiro, a escova de dentes na boca.

- Eles me convidaram naquele encontro na casa de Peter, mês passado. – murmurou por entre a espuma. Cuspiu na pia. – Supus que não poderia machucar fazer um social. – adicionou, antes de colocar a mão sob a torneira e enxaguar a boca. – Ajuda a relaxar.

- Relaxar?

Harry colocou a varinha no bolso que tinha feito no short e gesticulou para Ginny segui-lo para fora do apartamento.

- Estresse do trabalho... E outros estresses... Você sabe.

- Você não tem idéia. – Ginny retorquiu.

**-x-**

Eles se aproximaram de um grupo de Aurores, conversando suavemente na névoa da manhã.

- Isso aqui é um clube do bolinha ou uma garota pode participar? – Ginny perguntou, colocando um pé sobre o banco para se alongar.

- Tem certeza de que pode nos acompanhar, guria? – perguntou um homem da idade de Arthur.

- Eu acabei de assinar oficialmente com as Harpies. – Ginny ofereceu.

- Oh, mesmo? – ele retorquiu ceticamente. – Qual posição?

- Você vai ter de ler o jornal de hoje e descobrir. – respondeu cuidadosamente.

Peter Wilson, o supervisor de Harry, riu.

- Você é a caçula de Arthur Weasley, não é?

- Sim.

- Bem, você não pode ser pior que Harry, no primeiro dia que ele correu com a gente. – Peter disse.

- Oh, não... – Harry murmurou em horror, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Peter sorriu afetadamente.

- O coitado agüentou por trinta metros. Nunca o vi tão vermelho, no ano em que o conheço. Achei que ele ia desmaiar depois de mais trinta metros. Estava mancando tanto nos últimos trinta metros, que ficamos com pena e o aparatamos para casa. – Peter deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry. – É claro que ninguém nunca disse ao garoto que ele precisava usar algo mais justo ou Willy e seus dois _compadres_ não ficariam satisfeitos.

Ginny escondeu um sorriso com a mão. Harry estava quase da cor de um tomate. Ele parecia esperar que a terra se abrisse sob seus pés o engolisse.

- Tenho corrido cinco ou seis dias por semana desde o final de março. – ela falou. – Acho que dou conta.

- Vamos indo. – um dos Aurores chamou. – Quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, mais cedo posso voltar para a patroa.

- Deixou ela dormir até mais tarde essa manhã, Garry?

Garry deu um último puxão em seus cadarços e se ajeitou.

- Erm. É. Claro.

- Ela provavelmente disse para ele deixar de ser um bundão preguiçoso e a deixar em paz. – outro Auror provocou.

- Anda logo. – Garry bufou, começando a correr.

Os outros o seguiram. Ginny ficou atrás do grupo, bem atrás de Harry. Sutilmente, quatro Aurores formaram um perímetro ao redor de Harry. A sobrancelha de Ginny se ergueu levemente e ela inclinou a cabeça na direção dele, antes de olhar para Peter, correndo ao seu lado.

- Hábitos antigos são difíceis de morrer, guria. – ele murmurou. – Ainda há alguns que dariam tudo para pular no garoto.

- Você acha que ele não percebe o que vocês estão fazendo? – Ginny zombou.

- Ele sabe. Observe.

Harry fez uma careta e diminuiu o ritmo deliberadamente até que estivesse um pouco atrás de Ginny. Peter continuou a correr ao lado dela por vários passos, ou foi o que pareceu. Ele se movia um centímetro por vez, até estar do lado de Harry. Alguns outros diminuíram o passo para cercá-lo mais uma vez.

- Voldemort está morto há um ano, sabe. – Harry reclamou. – E o resto do pessoal dele foi capturado. E os Malfoys não saíram de sua casa há semanas.

- Não dá pra ser cuidadoso demais. – Peter o lembrou.

- Eu tenho corrido com vocês por quase dois meses. – Harry afirmou. – Você não acha que se alguém quisesse me atacar, já não teriam feito isso?

Peter bufou.

- Não se esqueça que Olho-Tonto foi _meu_ professor.

- Constante vigilância! – Ginny se intrometeu.

- Exatamente. – Peter concordou. Ele sorriu para Harry. – Eu gosto dela.

- Podemos parar de falar e correr? – Harry ofegou. Ginny pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dele. Apenas esperava poder encontrar esse nível de camaradagem com as Harpies.

**-x-**

Percy carregou uma bandeja de madeira até o quarto de seu apartamento. Ele a colocou sobre a cômoda e observou a figura que estava espalhada em sua cama. O longo cabelo de Penny estava espalhado sobre o travesseiro e ao redor de seus ombros. Pegou uma das xícaras de chá da bandeja e a passou por sob o nariz dela.

- Penny...

- É melhor que passe das oito da manhã. – ela resmungou, espiando por entre suas mechas.

- Erm... – Percy olhou culposamente para o relógio. Era oito horas. – Não é antes das oito. – tentou.

Penny se sentou e arrumou os travesseiros contra a cabeceira da cama, examinando Percy. Todos os fios de cabelo estavam no lugar, seu pijama estava tão amassado quanto no momento em que os vestira. A gola não estava nem um pouco torta. Até mesmo o chinelo parecia ser novo.

- Sábados foram feitos para dormir até mais tarde, sabe. – resmungou, aceitando o chá.

Percy colocou as mãos em seu roupão cuidadosamente bem fechado.

- Eu dormi até sete e meia. – contou. – Isso é bem tarde para mim. – se virou para a cômoda e pegou a bandeja, segurando-a cuidadosamente, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na cama.

Penny estudou a bandeja de café da manhã.

- Você me faz sentir uma preguiçosa. – afirmou.

- Você tente morar com minha mãe. – Percy disse, cobrindo uma torrada com geléia de morango. – Ela faz um cadáver se sentir preguiçoso. – mastigou a torrada por um momento, sentindo um pequeno calombo em seu bolso. – O que você vai fazer na semana, depois de terça-feira?

- Trabalhar, até onde eu sei.

- Pode tirar alguns dias de folga?

- Por que eu preciso de alguns dias de folga?

Percy tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso.

- A não ser que você não se importe com a lua de mel... – falou, oferecendo a caixinha para ela.

Penny a aceitou e colocou sua xícara na bandeja, cuidadosamente abrindo a caixinha de veludo negro. Uma aliança estava aninhada no interior. Um diamante arredondado estava acomodado entre dois menores, o aro de ouro branco, brilhando sob a luz do candelabro ao lado da cama.

- Oh. Eu...

- Penny, você não me abandonou, mesmo quando todos os outros o fizeram. Eu não gostei de quem eu era sem você, e eu quero passar o resto de minha vida com você. – quando Penny não respondeu, seus olhos fixos na aliança, sem piscar. – A maioria de suas roupas já está aqui. Pode também trazer o resto das suas coisas.

- Oh, Percy... – as pontas dos dedos de Penny cobriram sua boca. – É adorável.

- Bem?

Penny tirou a aliança da caixinha e o colocou em seu dedo. Emoldurou o rosto de Percy em sua mão, e gentilmente o beijou em resposta.

**-x-**

Harry usou a gola da camiseta para secar o suor sobre seu lábio.

- Você é boa. – disse a Ginny.

- Obrigada. – respondeu arrogantemente. – Eu achei que Gwenog estava maluca quando ela me disse que eu tinha que começar a fazer isso, mas me ajudou quando estava nos testes. – Ginny disse com rancor. Passaram por uma padaria e cheirou o ar apreciativamente. – Estou morrendo de fome.

Harry analisou as roupas de Ginny.

- Não estou com dinheiro. – começou. – E não tenho certeza de onde você poderia guardar o dinheiro aí... Mas posso voltar e comprar alguns desses pães.

Ginny deu um último olhar de desejo para as comidas, e continuou andando na direção do beco deserto de onde poderiam aparatar.

- Eu disse que estou morrendo de fome, não faminta. Quero comida de verdade.

- Posso fazer isso. – Harry disse, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela. – Ovos, bacon, salsichas, tomates grelhados, cogumelos, e torradas?

- Leu minha mente. – Ginny ficou na ponta dos pés. – Graças a Deus eu só como assim aos finais de semana. Teria que usar um toldo se comesse assim todos os dias. – roçou a boca contra a de Harry, as mãos descansando em seu quadril. Lentamente, as correu pelo quadril dele, encontrando-se na base de sua coluna, as pontas dos dedos roçando a curva do traseiro dele.

A respiração de Harry falhou e ele se afastou levemente.

- Pare. – mandou. – Vou acabar estrunchando nós dois se você continuar fazendo isso...

- Não iríamos querer que isso acontecesse. – Ginny murmurou. Moveu suas mãos, de modo que pudessem se entrelaçar no meio das costas dele. – Vamos.

Harry gemeu levemente, e tirou a varinha do bolso do shorts. _Casa..._ pensou, imaginando o patamar no topo da escada em frente ao seu apartamento. _Hmmm. Casa... Ginny em minha cama essa manhã... Pare de pensar na Ginny em sua cama! Merlin, quão pervertido você pode ser?_

- Erm, Harry?

- Sim?

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Apenas... Me dê um minuto... – Harry respirou fundo e se forçou a imaginar o patamar, mantendo os pensamentos longe sua cama bagunçada, que certamente teria os traços da fragrância de Ginny. Apertou os olhos e se concentrou mais do que nunca antes de aparatar. Quando a sensação sufocante sumiu, cuidadosamente abriu os olhos e quase caiu em alívio quando viu que tinham conseguido aparecer no patamar. – Você está bem? – perguntou quietamente.

- Nunca estive melhor. – Ginny respondeu, as sobrancelhas se juntando brevemente. – Você?

- Apenas surpreso que não estrunchei um de nós...

- Talvez eu devesse ter feito a aparatação. – Ginny provocou.

- Não pode. – Harry disse apenas. – Enfeiticei para que apenas eu pudesse aparatar no patamar. – afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Ginny e se inclinou para beijá-la propriamente, procurando cegamente pela maçaneta atrás deles. Ginny o estava distraindo, tendo levado suas mãos para sob a camisa dele. Mãos que escorregavam sobre sua pele suada. Frustrando com a sua falta de habilidade em abrir a porta, Harry acenou sua varinha na direção da peça de madeira, que abriu. Começou a andar, ainda beijando Ginny, antes de fechar a porta com o pé assim que entraram. A boca de Ginny se separou da sua pelo tempo necessário para sua camisa passar por sua cabeça. Delicadamente, ela lambeu a curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto salgado de seu suor. Ela o sentiu erguê-la nos braços, enquanto a colocava sobre o balcão da cozinha. O contraste da superfície gelada contra seu corpo quente a fez ofegar ruidosamente. Deliberadamente, passou as pernas ao redor do quadril de Harry, prendendo-se nele; a excitação dele se fazendo bastante clara. As boxers dele nunca tinham permitido que ela o sentisse dessa maneira, e o tecido fino do short de futebol era uma barreira ridícula entre eles. As mãos de Harry deslizaram de sua cintura até a parte de baixo de seus seios, as costas das mãos dele roçando-os. Seus mamilos endureceram em resposta e Ginny gemeu contra o pescoço dele.

Sem nenhum aviso, Harry se afastou, girando sobre os calcanhares. Ele abriu a porta da geladeira, o peito se mexendo no ritmo de sua respiração.

- Vá se lavar. – ele disse rudemente, apertando a porta da geladeira com tanta força, que os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

Ginny se encolheu levemente. Respirou fundo, por um lado grata que Harry tivera controle o bastante para parar as coisas, antes que os dois fizessem algo de que se arrependeriam, e por outro lado desapontada que eles tivessem parado. Deslizou para fora do balcão e foi até o banheiro, tirando suas roupas úmidas. Entrou na banheira e abriu o registro, sem esperar que a água esquentasse. Ginny rapidamente lavou o cabelo e sua mão ficou parada a poucos centímetros de seu sabonete, antes de pegar o sabonete com cheiro de sândalo que Harry usava. Ignorou a toalha de rosto pendurada na borda da banheira e esfregou o sabonete nas mãos até conseguir bastante espuma, e correu as mãos por seu corpo. Passar a maior parte de uma hora correndo atrás de Harry, observando o movimento do traseiro dele enquanto ele corria a deixou com a cabeça um pouco mais do que leve. Tirar a camisa dele fizera uma dor se apresentar entre suas coxas. Não era a primeira vez que se sentira assim. Tinha sentido desse modo quando beijara Michael ou Dean, mas era como comparar uma gota de água à um rio agitado.

Terminou seu banho e fechou o registro, enrolando o cabelo em uma toalha, enquanto enrolava outra ao redor do corpo. Ginny pegou suas roupas com uma mão e se forçou a andar lentamente até o quarto de Harry, onde suas roupas estavam. Vestiu-se rapidamente e soltou a cabelo, para secar. Saiu do quarto e parou no meio de um passo. Harry tinha entrado no banheiro para se lavar. A porta estava entreaberta e ele estava de costas para o espelho. Ele puxou o short e a boxer pelas pernas, deixando-os cair no chão. Ginny sentiu as bochechas corarem e rapidamente deu as costas para a visão do traseiro de Harry.

Olhar para o corpo nu dele não ia ajudar o café da manhã ficar pronto mais rápido. E ela estava com fome. Ficaria com a comida por agora.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. (:

A tradução do título é algo como "correndo para o amanhecer" (sou só eu, ou isso não faz sentido?).

Escolha dessa semana: dia 31/08 ou 07/09?

Em outra nota, estive pensando em começar a dar alguns "sneak peek" das fics por vir, na meu twitter. Ou seja, postar uma frase ou duas de fics que ainda não foram postadas lá no twitter, para deixar vocês na vontade e... Enfim, vocês entenderam! :D

Comentem suas opiniões, ou me mandem mensagens privadas aqui ou falem comigo no twitter.

Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima!


	8. Put Away Childish Things

**Capítulo Oito**

**Put Away Childish Things**

Harry abriu a porta dos fundos d'A Toca.

- Eu te vejo no almoço, amanhã. – falou suavemente. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny atrás da orelha dela, os dedos roçando sua bochecha.

Ginny deixou uma mão descansar no peito dele, enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés e depositava leves beijos nos cantos da boca dele, antes de pousar seus lábios sobre os dele. Afastou-se com um suspiro resignado e entrou na casa.

- 'Noite, Harry. – murmurou.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e observou Ginny sumir na sala de estar. Soltou o ar e girou sobre os calcanhares, caminhando pelo jardim. Intencionava em aparatar para casa, mas seus pés o levaram até o rio. Quando alcançou a borda do rio, já tinha passado a camiseta pela cabeça. Rapidamente tirou os tênis e as calças, e pulou na água gelada. Voltou à superfície com violência.

- Legal. – a voz de Ron soou da grama perto da borda.

Harry perdeu o equilíbrio na água por um momento.

- Está aí há muito tempo?

- Olho Tonto ia ter um ataque. – Ron riu. – Você passou direto por mim. – balançou a camiseta de Harry para ele. – Isso quase pousou na minha cabeça.

- Desculpe...

- Algo na cabeça? – Ron se apoiou nos cotovelos, contemplando seu amigo molhado.

Harry afundou a cabeça na água e quando voltou para pegar ar, jogou a cabeça para trás, espalhando água sobre seus ombros.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Algo que possa me contar?

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam e a memória de Ginny enroscada em seu corpo trouxe de volta a excitação.

- Confie em mim. Não é nada que você queira ouvir.

- Harry, qual é. Sou eu. Ron. Seu melhor amigo.

Harry olhou para o céu estrelado. _Você que pediu, cara..._

- É Ginny. – começou.

- Ela ainda está brava com você?

A mão de Harry correu rapidamente pela frente de sua boxer.

- Não. – sorriu. – Não, não está.

Ron estudou Harry no escuro, incapaz de ver o rosto dele com clareza.

- Ela ainda está em Gales? Ela te mandou uma coruja?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Acabei de deixá-la n'A Toca. Ela, ah, passou no apartamento. Nós conversamos. Está tudo... Bem. – preguiçosamente, nadou pela água gelada. – Bem, estamos trabalhando nisso, de todo modo...

- Melhor do que brigando.

Harry correu a mão pela água, jogando um pouco em Ron.

- Você não tirou notas máximas no N.I. de brigar?

- Hermione e eu não brigamos. – Ron corrigiu.

- Oh, não? – Harry jogou mais água em Ron. – Então, que diabos vocês dois têm feito desde que nos conhecemos no trem?

- Isso não é brigar. Isso é... Erm... Ah...

- Sim?

- É uma troca de opiniões acalorada. – Ron assentiu vigorosamente. – Sim. É isso.

Harry riu e, cuidadosamente, verificou a situação sob a água. Satisfeito que sua boxer não estava mais proeminente, saiu do rio e se sentou ao lado de Ron.

- Como estão as coisas com Hermione?

- Ela pisou no freio. – Ron murmurou. – O que não é estranho para nós dois, certo? Não nos apressemos para fazer as coisas...

Harry explodiu em risadas.

- Isso é uma completa mentira! – engasgou. – Quanto tempo vocês dois estavam namorando de verdade, antes de você dormir com ela? Uns dois meses?

- Demorou três anos para ela me beijar. – Ron retorquiu. – E não é como se eu só a conhecesse há alguns meses.

- Por que foi mesmo que você não a beijou primeiro?

- Lembra daqueles malditos passarinhos amarelos? – Ron bufou.

- Sim.

- Por isso. Eu estava com medo de que ela fosse ficar ofendida e me atacar... Especialmente depois que eu caí fora.

- Compreensível...

Harry estudou Ron, notando o cabelo bagunçado e a camisa abotoada da maneira errada.

- Sobre o que, exatamente, ela pisou no freio, se é que se pode perguntar? – forçou hesitantemente.

- Ela suspendeu nossos planos de morarmos juntos por um tempo. – Ron suspirou. – Disse que depois de tudo pelo que passamos, nós crescemos rápido demais e que ela quer, bem, não ter toda essa responsabilidade por um tempo...

- Ela tem razão. – Harry cedeu. – Olhe para nós. – adicionou com um sorriso, percebendo que estava prestes a justificar os argumentos de Ginny contra os dois morando juntos. – Nós passamos mais de três meses isolados aqui depois que a guerra acabou, e aí tivemos o benefício de morarmos aqui e virar adultos tranquilamente.

- Mas Hermione estava na escola ano passado. – Ron opôs.

- Sim, mas isso é... Escola... Sentar em uma sala de aula não é o mesmo que fuçar nas memórias de alguém, ou localizar Comensais da Morte, ou gerenciar uma loja de sucesso. Nós fomos capazes de aprender um pouco sobre isso antes de elas prestarem os primeiros N.I. .

- Suponho que sim. – Ron murmurou.

Harry pegou sua camiseta e a passou pela cabeça.

- Ela precisa de você, sabe. Você impede que ela seja séria demais.

- Você quer dizer que eu impeço que ela vire o Percy.

Harry flexionou os joelhos e passou os braços ao redor deles, parecendo com uma pequena criança.

- Isso, também.

Ron olhou para Harry desconfiadamente.

- Você realmente está bem? Dificilmente você deixa de perceber algo, a não ser que esteja com algo na cabeça...

Harry abriu a boca para expressa a inveja que sentia de Ron e sua intimidade facilmente encontrada com Hermione, mas, como sempre, o fato de que Ginny era a irmã de Ron o impediu de falar.

- Estou bem. – respondeu por fim.

**-x-**

Ginny acordou cedo, o que tinha virado um hábito, e se vestiu silenciosamente na luz do nascer do dia. Vestiu um suéter antigo e colocou os tênis, antes de descer para sua corrida matinal. Rapidamente se alongou e começou a correr na direção do vilarejo, dando uma volta ao redor do jardim, antes de voltar para A Toca. Enquanto corria, deixou seus pensamentos irem para Harry. Certamente ele a excitava ao ponto da distração, mas ela não conseguia identificar exatamente o que a impedia de cruzar a linha imaginária que tinha desenhado. Ela o amava além de suas fantasias de criança, mas sexo era, em sua mente, o ponto sem volta — uma declaração irrevogável de suas sensibilidades. Teria de confiar em Harry de uma maneira que não confiara em alguém desde seu primeiro ano, quando permitira que o vestígio de Tom Riddle entrasse em seu coração e mente. O que fazia sua resistência ainda mais enlouquecedora para si mesma — e tinha certeza de que para Harry também —, era que sabia, sem nenhuma dúvida, de que Harry nunca a machucaria deliberadamente e daria sua última respiração para não trair essa confiança. Ginny desejava que conseguisse colocar em palavras o que a parava, ainda que fosse apenas para ser capaz de explicar a Harry por quê era capaz de passar horas explorando o corpo dele e ainda se obrigar a parar.

Entrou na cozinha, o peito se movendo no ritmo de sua respiração.

- Você acordou cedo. – Molly disse de seu lugar à mesa da cozinha. – Achei que você ia dormir até mais tarde hoje, considerando quão tarde chegou ontem à noite.

- Precisava correr e eu prefiro fazer isso antes que fique muito quente... – Ginny ofegou, pegando um copo no armário e o enchendo de água gelada. Tomou a água tão rapidamente que ela escapou pelo canto de sua boca e correu por seu rosto.

- Chá?

- Em um minuto. – Ginny respondeu, secando o rosto no pano de prato.

Molly convocou uma xícara e preparou o chá de Ginny, enquanto ela enchia o copo mais uma vez.

- Você faz isso todas as manhãs? – Ginny assentiu, tomando o segundo copo mais lentamente dessa vez. Ginny se sentou de frente para Molly e pegou sua xícara, os cantos de sua boca se erguendo levemente com a ideia de beber o chá quente enquanto o suor de sua recente atividade física ainda era visível em seu copo. Mas estava com vontade de tomar o chá como tinha vontade de sentir o toque de Harry em sua nuca.

- Mãe?

Molly ergueu os olhos do Profeta de domingo.

- Sim?

As palavras ficaram presas na garganta de Ginny. Além da vergonha de conversar com sua mãe sobre sexo, ela subitamente foi atingida pela ideia de que isso era algo que seus pais tinham feito. Na sua idade, não menos. A conversa bastante dolorosa sobre métodos contraceptivos para bruxas, no verão depois de seu quarto ano, estava gravada em sua memória. Seu rosto corou e ela enterrou o nariz em sua xícara.

- Nada.

Molly passou marmelada em sua torrada e voltou a olhar para o jornal.

- Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, querida. – disse quietamente.

Ginny assentiu.

- Eu sei. – _só por que eu posso, não quer dizer que eu quero..._ Pensou. Colocou a xícara na mesa. – Então, aluguei um apartamento em Holyhead...

- Perto de Charlie, espero?

- Perto o bastante. – Ginny respondeu. – Não está mobiliado, também.

- Isso é facilmente providenciado. – Molly a assegurou. – Quando começa seu treino com as Harpies?

- Semana que vem. Primeiro de julho.

- Você não se deu muito tempo para organizar as coisas, não é?

- É um apartamento minúsculo, mãe. Tudo o que eu preciso é uma cama, uma mesa de jantar pequena e algumas panelas e pratos. – Ginny arguiu. – Tenho uma semana para me acomodar.

- Podemos ir fazer compras amanhã, se quiser. – Molly ofereceu.

- Pensei em fuçar nas coisas do porão e ver se tem algo que dê para salvar.

Molly esticou o braço sobre a mesa e pousou uma mão sobre a de Ginny.

- Ginny, seu pai e eu, bem, nós sempre tentamos fazer nosso melhor com você e seus irmãos. – falou, desconforto claro em seu rosto redondo. – Nem sempre tínhamos como fazer isso, e você e Ron pareciam ser os que carregaram o fardo da nossa situação financeira. E você merecia muito mais do que isso.

- Mãe, eles me ofereceram uma barganha pelo apartamento. Foi bastante generoso, na verdade. Você e papai não precisam...

- Eu quero. – Molly interrompeu. – Deixe que seu pai e eu façamos isso. Ou, pelo menos, um pouco. Se você está determinada em fuçar no lixo que tem no porão, há algumas coisas que precisam de um pouco de trabalho, mas que vão ficar tão boas quanto novas.

Ginny soltou o ar lentamente.

- Certo. Depois do café da manhã, amanhã. Vamos comprar o que eu não conseguir resgatar do porão. – terminou seu chá e afastou a cadeira da mesa. – Vou tomar banho e voltar para te ajudar com o café.

- Ginny... – o aperto de Molly se intensificou ao redor da mão de Ginny. – Independência é algo bom. Mas não se você se isolar.

- Eu sei, mãe. – Ginny subiu as escadas correndo, parando apenas em seu quarto para pegar seu roupão. O que sua mãe tinha dito era o mesmo que Bronwyn lhe falara no outro dia. Ginny se perguntou se, caso apenas sua mãe tivesse dito algo, ela teria escutado.

**-x-**

Hermione entrou na cozinha da casa de seus pais, bocejado, apertando os olhos por causa da luz forte. Sua mãe girou uma caneta entre os dedos, franzindo o cenho.

- Uma palavra de seis letras para "argila chinesa"...? – Hermione sentiu a temperatura do bule e, sem pensar, acenou a varinha para ele. Fumaça começou a sair e se serviu de uma xícara. Curiosamente, Jane tocou o bule com as pontas dos dedos, afastando-os rapidamente. – Bem, isso é prático... – olhou para Hermione. – Uma palavra de seis letras para "argila chinesa"? – repetiu.

- Começa com alguma coisa? – Hermione murmurou.

- C.

Hermione misturou açúcar e leite a seu chá e afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Hmm... – estudou Jane por olhos cerrados. – Caulim? C-A-U-L-I-M.

- Cabe... – Jane rabiscou as letras nos quadrados. – Então, Ron ficou aqui até tarde ontem. – comentou.

Hermione conseguiu não cuspir chá em sua mãe.

- E...?

- Apenas observando. – Jane pegou seu chá e tomou um gole, examinando sua filha. Sua cabeça se inclinou para um lado. – É sério, não é?

- Te incomoda que ele ficou até tarde?

- Não é que ele ficou até tarde. – Jane começou. – Ele poderia ter ficado para o café da manhã, até onde seu pai e eu nos importamos.

- Deveriam se importar. – Hermione retorquiu. – Ele é esfomeado no café da manhã. Consegue comer mais do que nós três combinados.

As sobrancelhas de Jane se uniram.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

Jane balançou a cabeça.

- Não mude de assunto. Eu não me importo com o quão tarde ele fique. É a atividade extracurricular...

- Não é como se você não soubesse que nós estávamos... – Hermione procurou por um eufemismo apropriado.

- Jogando Scrabble ¹. – Jane disse rapidamente.

- Jogando Scrabble. – Hermione concordou.

- Sim, bem... – Jane tamborilou no jornal com a caneta. – Uma coisa é estar ciente de que sua filha está, erm, jogando scrabble. Outra coisa é saber que ela estava fazendo isso do outro lado do corredor. – disse severamente.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram.

- O que te faz pensar que Ron e eu estávamos... Bem... Noite passada?

Subitamente, Jane afastou sua cadeira e começou a andar sem destino pela cozinha.

- Você é um pouco... Barulhenta. – disse tensamente. – Consegui te ouvir.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Oh, pelas calças de Merlin... – vergonha preenchia suas palavras. – Eu sinto muito... Nós não intencionamos...

- Hermione, você é uma adulta. – Jane disse rapidamente, morrendo para que esse assunto acabasse. – E jogar Scrabble é algo natural e saudável de se fazer em um relacionamento sério e consensual. Apenas não quando seu pai e eu estamos aqui.

Hermione acenou a varinha para as fatias de pão, torrando-as.

- Deixe-me ver se eu te entendi. – refletiu, passando manteiga em sua torrada. – Enquanto você e papai estiverem viajando em setembro, é perfeitamente aceitável que Ron e eu joguemos Scrabble em todos os cômodos da casa? Apenas não quando vocês estão aqui e dormindo?

- Eu não disse isso. – Jane resmungou, tirando ovos da geladeira. – Você nunca foi tão obtusa quando criança.

- As coisas mudam. – Hermione a lembrou. – E não estou sendo obtusa. Só estou tentando entender qual é a diferença. Ainda te incomodaria se Ron e eu nos casássemos e fizéssemos isso aqui? Ou te incomodaria se eu dividisse um apartamento com Ron, sabendo que dividiríamos uma cama todas as noites?

- Hermione Jane Granger, não é isso que estou falando e você sabe disso! – Jane afirmou. – Eu meramente espero que existam alguns limites, apenas isso. – começou a quebrar os ovos em uma frigideira. – Uma coisa é estar ciente do que você e Ron fazem no seu tempo livre, mas outra coisa completamente diferente é ter isso esfregado na minha cara. – olhou para a frigideira. – É como sua magia. – adicionou quietamente, quase sob o som dos ovos fritando. – Você faz tão casualmente, sem pensar nisso. Quando você foi para sua escola pela primeira vez. Eu não entendia e estava com medo de que você seria excluída lá, também. Mas te levou embora. Você apenas voltou para o natal, o quê? Quatro vezes? E teve aquela vez que fomos esquiar e você nos deixou e voltou para Londres...

- Não estamos mais falando sobre meu relacionamento físico com Ron, estamos? – Hermione adivinhou.

- É completamente estúpido. – Jane disse para a frigideira. – Apenas me preocupa que, se você não morasse aqui, seu pai e eu nunca te veríamos... Eu nunca fiquei fora da sua vida, antes de você ir para a escola. – murmurou. – Tenho estado do lado de fora, uma observadora desde então. Mães não gostam de descobrir que não são mais necessárias.

Hermione colocou a varinha no bolso da calça de algodão de seu pijama.

- Você é minha mãe. Eu sempre vou precisar de você, mãe. Um dia eu vou ter filhos, e eu não sei a primeira coisa sobre eles.

O que quer que Jane fosse falar foi interrompido pela aparição de uma coruja, batendo na janela da cozinha. Hermione abriu a janela para deixar a coruja entrar e pegou a carta amarrada na pata do animal. Pegou um copo e o encheu de água, oferecendo para a coruja.

- Temo não ter nenhum petisco de coruja. – falou. – Mas tenho torrada. – a coruja bateu o bico para ela, e Hermione pegou alguns pedaços de sua torrada, que a coruja comeu rapidamente, antes de afundar o bico várias vezes no copo de água. Piou para ela, antes de sair voando pela janela.

- Ainda preciso me acostumar com isso. – Jane suspirou.

Hermione virou o envelope roxo em suas mãos, e usou a varinha para abri-lo. Outro envelope fechado caiu em suas mãos.

- Isso é estranho. – falou.

- Como? – Jane colocou os ovos em dois pratos e os colocou na mesa.

- Essa é a letra de Remus Lupin. – Hermione disse tremulamente.

- Hermione, ele não está... Quero dizer, ele não...?

- Morreu, mãe?

- Sim.

- Ele morreu... – Hermione disse distraidamente. – O que é isso...? – abriu o envelope, e pegou uma folha de pergaminho preenchida. Seus olhos correram de um lado para o outro, enquanto o lia.

_23 de abril, 1998_

_Hermione,_

_Uma das coisas que me impressiona, além da inteligência que você possui, é que depois de tudo o que você viu e fez, você ainda consegue manter seu senso de afronta e justiça no que diz respeito às criaturas mágicas não humanas. Se você viver para ver o fim da guerra e terminar a escola, é minha esperança de que você será capaz de carregar essa responsabilidade no caso de minha morte._

_As coordenadas anexas te levarão até uma fazenda no interior. No momento dessa carta, há três lobisomens vivendo lá, sob o feitiço Fidelius. Eu era o fiel do segredo. E agora é você._

_Eles são todos homens bons e decentes, Hermione. Eles merecem ter uma voz que fale com toda a paixão da injustiça e o desejo de ver um mundo onde todos são tratados igualmente. Eu te encarrego com a tarefa de ajudá-los._

_Vou deixar isso com Kingsley, junto com instruções para que seja entregue a você no momento em que se juntar ao Ministério em alguma capacidade, como imagino que irá — a teoria sendo que, às vezes, você precisa trabalhar dentro do sistema para trazer mudanças —, ou terminar a escola; o que acontecer primeiro._

_Você tem toda minha fé e crença de que irá suceder, um dia._

_Respeitosamente,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

- 'Quando eu era criança, eu falava como uma criança, eu entendia como uma criança, eu pensava como uma criança: mas quando virei um homem, eu me livrei das coisas infantis' ². – Hermione murmurou. – Acho que minha infância realmente terminou...

**-x-**

Cuidadosamente, Harry colocou três copos de bebidas na mesa de canto de um pub escuro de Londres.

- Deus, eu preciso disso. – suspirou, pegando um copo e tomando um longo gole, correndo as costas da mão pela boca.

- Dia ruim no trabalho, querido? – Ron zombou.

- Apenas longo. – Harry respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? – Neville perguntou. – Ou é algo sobre o que você não pode falar?

- Eu perdi o treinamento normal dos Aurores, pulando três anos como pulei, e há alguns, ah, _buracos_ na minha educação.

- Eles acabaram de descobrir? – Ron bufou.

- Avaliação anual. – Harry ofereceu. – E eles sabiam. Mas, aparentemente, ter aulas com os outros Aurores em treinamento iria minar minha autoridade, qualquer que ela seja, com eles como um Auror completo. E as tentativas de organizar para que eu estude sozinho são uma piada.

- Como assim? – Neville perguntou.

- Estive fora em missões, me preparando para os julgamentos, ser vitima de uma bomba em Belfast, passar dois meses me recuperando de uma concussão, os julgamos... – Harry parou de falar. – Então, eu fui informado de que eu tenho que ir a Hogwarts três dias por semana e trabalhar com o professor de Defesa.

- Não é tão ruim. – Ron disse em tom de consolo.

- É, aprender como escrever relatórios de campo é tão divertido. – Harry resmungou. Observou, fascinado, quando uma bruxa foi até a mesa deles e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Neville.

- Olá, Neville. – ela disse.

- Olá, querida. – ele riu. Ron e Harry olharam um para o outro.

Ron disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios, "querida?", com uma careta de nojo.

- Você vai lá em casa mais tarde? – a bruxa ronronou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo loiro de Neville.

- Tente me parar. – Neville prometeu.

- Tchau, tchau por agora. – ela murmurou, dando um beijo demorado em Neville, antes de se afastar, os quadris balançando de um modo provocativo. Neville se apoiou em sua cadeira para observar, um sorriso lascivo brincando em seus lábios.

- Quem era essa? – Ron perguntou.

- Marjorie Tyson. Ela era uma Lufa, dois... Não, três anos a nossa frente.

- E você vai na casa dela para...? – Harry se aventurou.

- Esperançosamente, para uma transa. – Neville disse, se ajeitando na cadeira, e pegando seu copo para tomar um longo e lento gole.

- Então, ela é sua namorada? – Harry perguntou.

- Marjorie? Nah. – Neville zombou. – Só estamos passando o tempo junto, só isso.

Ron e Harry trocaram outro olhar.

- E você está dormindo com ela, por que...? – Ron tossiu.

- Por que é bom. – Neville afirmou.

- Então... Como você sabia? – Harry perguntou hesitantemente.

- O que quer dizer? – Neville perguntou.

- Como você sabia que era com ela que você queria...? – Harry esclareceu. – E que era hora...?

- Harry, é sexo. – Neville explicou pacientemente. – Você não pensa. Apenas faz. – Neville tomou outro gole lento de seu copo. – Você não precisa estar em um relacionamento. – se inclinou para frente. – Não significa nada.

- E você está bem com isso? – Harry perguntou fracamente.

- Luna não parecia se importar. – Neville ofereceu.

- Espere. – Ron disse abruptamente. – Você e _Luna_? – pegou seu copo com uma mão tremula e tomou todo o conteúdo. – _Luna_?

Neville deu de ombros.

- Sim. E daí?

- Por quê? – Harry falou sem pensar. – Não achei que vocês dois estivessem interessados um no outro.

- Não estamos. – Neville se recostou em sua cadeira mais uma vez, um sorriso em seu rosto. – Era mais uma experiência do que qualquer outra coisa. Todas aquelas garotas ficaram me abordando no último verão, e Luna estava a fim de experimentar. Nada romântico. Nenhuma expectativa.

- Ela mencionou os Narguilés? – Ron perguntou.

- Acredito que não. – Neville respondeu. Terminou sua bebida e se afastou da mesa. – Estou indo embora. Não me esperem acordados. – falou com uma piscadela.

**-x-**

Harry bateu a ponta de sua pena no rolo de pergaminho que continha o rascunho de seu relatório sobre os eventos em Belfast. Discretamente, olhou para Carter sobre o aro de seus óculos. Nessa altura, o homem mais velho era sua melhor opção. Enrolou o pergaminho e o colocou em sua mala, junto de sua pena.

- Estava imaginando se posso conversar com você? – Harry perguntou rapidamente a Carter, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Sim, claro, garoto. – Carter colocou os pés sobre a mesa, e inclinou a cadeira sobre as pernas traseiras.

- Não aqui...

Carter olhou ao redor do escritório.

- Garoto, não há uma alma nessa área além de nós dois. Desembucha.

Harry torceu as mãos no colo, antes de esticar os braços e pegar uma pena reserva de um copo na ponta da mesa. Girou-a entrou os dedos, os olhos grudados nela.

- Eu preciso conversar com alguém. – falou. – Meu pai está morto, assim como meus padrinhos. – contou, incluindo Remus como o padrinho que ele fora. – E a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho a um pai, acontece de ser o pai de Ginny, e eu não posso conversar com ele sobre isso, por que, bem, apenas não posso. E eu não posso conversar com meu melhor amigo, por que ele é o irmão mais velho de Ginny, e eu precisei que fizessem os ossos do meu braço crescer novamente. Não foi prazeroso. E Ron provavelmente ia me socar até a morte se ele ficasse bravo o bastante, e eu sei que ele ficaria bravo o bastante para ficar sem fala, e se você é um Weasley, ficar sem fala é um sinal de pura raiva...

- Harry, respire! – Carter mandou. Assustado, Harry inalou com um ofego estrangulado. – Me diga sobre o que você precisa conversar.

- Como você sabe a hora certa de transar? – Harry deixou escapar.

- Nunca esteve com uma garota, huh? – Carter perguntou. Harry balançou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Não fique com vergonha, garoto. Não há nada do que se envergonhar. – Carter abriu uma gaveta e pegou duas Cervejas Amanteigadas, empurrando uma pela mesa, na direção de Harry. – Normalmente, eu beberia uma cerveja para ter esse tipo de conversa, mas isso vai ter que dar conta do recado. – tirou a rolha e a jogou na bandeja de cartas. – Então, qual o problema?

- Ela me disse que não está pronta... – Harry resmungou, cutucando o rótulo de sua garrafa.

- E você está subindo pelas paredes.

- Sim. Há um limite de banhos frios que um cara pode tomar... – Harry tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Não é que ela não me... Queria... Só que não ainda...

- Não dá para colocar um prazo nisso. – Carter disse. – Mas quando ela estiver pronta, você vai saber.

- Como? – Harry perguntou, desespero evidente em cada linha de seu corpo.

- Ou ela vai até você e te informar, ou ela vai te seduzir. – Carter riu. – Eu vi o que ela lê no tempo livre dela, garoto. Imagino que ela esteja bastante informada sobre isso.

- Oh... – Harry olhou para o chão entre seus pés. – Acho que um de nós tem que saber o que fazer...

Carter rabiscou o título de um livro em um pedaço de pergaminho e o passou para Harry.

- Vá a qualquer livraria trouxa. Compre esse livro. Leia-o. Estude-o. Não tente as coisas avançadas até que vocês tenham um pouco de experiência. Não há nada mais humilhante do que tentar explicar para o Curandeiro como você acabou com um garfo enfiado no crânio. – ergueu a mão quando os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. – Não pergunte, garoto, por que eu não vou contar...

Harry puxou o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Eu tenho que pedir pelo livro?

- Não deveria ter que pedir.

- Obrigado. – Harry dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou no bolso de sua camisa.

- Você sabe como evitar que ela engravide? – Carter perguntou abertamente.

- Sim. Arthur foi bastante insistente que Ron e eu aprendêssemos como...

- Não os feitiços, garoto. Pessoas que contam com feitiços são chamados pai e mãe.

- Eu estava planejando usar o que Ron e Hermione usam. – Harry disse simplesmente.

- E o que seria? – Carter perguntou. – Vou assumir que é confiável, se a senhorita Granger usa.

- Camisinha.

- Compre algumas caixas e pratique colocá-las. – Carter instruiu. – Você pode usar uma banana até que aprenda. A última coisa que você quer é brigar com uma delas no calor do momento, garoto. Acaba com o clima. – apontou um dedo longo e grosso para Harry. – Sem luva, sem amor, garoto. Se você não tiver nenhuma, faça outra coisa. Entendeu?

- Sim. – Harry sentia o rosto corar dolorosamente. Supôs que conseguiria fritar um ovo em suas bochechas.

Carter olhou para o rosto vermelho de Harry e ficou com pena do garoto.

- Vamos. Eu te acompanho até Hogsmeade. Você pode usar a lareira do Três Vassouras.

Confuso, Harry gesticulou na direção da lareira apagada de Carter.

- Mas eu achei que eu iria... Daqui...?

- Você precisa de um pouco de ar, garoto. – Carter passou uma mão ao redor do braço de Harry e o ergueu. – Então, considerando o quão preocupado você está com a senhorita Weasley, você pensou em si mesmo nisso tudo?

Harry pendurou a alça de sua mochila no ombro.

- Meu amigo, Neville, diz que não há no que pensar, apenas fazer. – informou Carter, olhando para o chão de pedra. – Ele é tão casual sobre isso. Como se estivesse falando de escovar os dentes ou polir a varinha...

Carter gargalhou.

- Sem trocadilhos, eh, garoto?

A boca de Harry se torceu com a piada não intencionada.

- Talvez apenas um pouco...

- Mas você discorda de Neville. – Carter afirmou.

- Me deixa um pouco... Enjoado. – Harry admitiu.

Carter colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

- Eu odeio te dizer, garoto; eu não tenho uma reposta fácil para você. Tudo o que posso dizer é que você vai saber, por que vai parecer que você esteve naquele momento por centenas de anos e você estará lá por mais uma centena.

**-x-**

¹ Scrabble é um jogo de tabuleiro, em que 2 ou 4 jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando palavras interligadas usando pedras com letras num quadro com 225 quadros.

² Hermione está citando Corinthians 11:13, a versão da bíblia do Rei James.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Tradução do título é algo como: deixe de lado as coisas infantis.

Escolha da semana: 14/09 ou 21/09?

Em outra nota, quero avisar aqui que eu criei um link do Google docs (que já se encontra em meu perfil) com todo meu planejamento de publicação das traduções da série da Little0Bird. Não precisa logar nem nada do tipo para visualizar. É um local onde vocês podem ver quando cada capítulo/fic será postado, se já foi postado e se já está traduzido (e é onde eu colocarei a data de atualização escolhida por vocês).

É um método de eu ter controle sobre quando postar o que, e é um método de vocês me cobrarem traduções e atualizações. Deem uma olhada e me digam o que acham. (:

Quanto à postagem da série, como vocês irão ver nesse planejamento, toda semana vocês terão algo. Assim que eu terminar de postar Tree Houses, postarei uma one-shot por semana, uma fic de cada vez. Irá demorar horrores para sequer alcançarmos a autora, mas não sei, prefiro postar uma coisa de cada vez. Se vocês preferirem o que tenho feito agora, duas fics ao mesmo tempo, me avisem, e eu revejo o planejamento sem problemas. (:

Quanto aos sneak peeks, que mencionei no capítulo anterior, poucas pessoas se manifestaram quando ao assunto, mas é algo que eu quero fazer, e sei que terei, pelo menos, um pouco de retorno. Entretanto, reconheço que fazer isso pelo twitter será complicado, considerando o limite de caracteres. Pensei em criar uma página no facebook para a tradução dessa série. Seria mais uma maneira de vocês terem contato comigo, lerem os sneek peak, e interagirem com outros leitores. Vocês acham que compensa? Preferem a página do facebook? Falem nos comentários.

Enfim, vou terminar essa nota, antes que fique maior que o capítulo.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	9. Coming Full Circle

**Capítulo Nove**

**Coming Full Circle**

Daffyed Rhys estivera observando o trabalho de Charlie na maternidade há algum tempo. Ele era calmo e se mantinha para si mesmo, e não demonstrava seu temperamento. Havia um dragão difícil na reserva e seus esforços só tinham piorado as coisas. Estava na hora de novos olhos na situação.

- Charlie. – chamou suavemente. – Ande comigo.

A garganta de Charlie doeu quando ele engoliu ruidosamente. Esperava que o homem mais velho não estivesse ali para puni-lo por ver Bronwyn. Daffyd era o pai de Bronwyn e ele podia querer mais para sua única filha do que um tratador de dragões.

- Sim. Certo.

- Ano passado, logo depois da batalha de Hogwarts, um dragão literalmente caiu na reserva. – Daffyd disse. – Eu entendo que ele costumava cuidar de um cofre em Gringotes.

- Certo.

- Nós o deixamos separado dos outros. Não é mais violento que os outros dragões, até onde sabemos, mas é bastante imprevisível.

Charlie tinha escutado algumas coisas de Bill sobre o tratamento que os dragões recebiam dos duendes, e os pelos em sua nuca de levantaram.

- Certo.

- Dragões não respondem bem a serem criados em cativeiro. – Daffyd lhe contou. – Como estou certo de que sabe.

- Sim.

Daffyd parou na frente de uma área cercada e acenou com a varinha.

- Você precisa ficar bastante quieto. Qualquer barulho o provoca. Na maior parte do tempo, tentamos deixá-lo sedado, se pudermos. Mas não é bom mantê-lo dessa maneira o tempo todo. E ele não tolera ser tocado. – Charlie assentiu e entrou no cercado espaçoso. O dragão o chocou o bastante para que ele perdesse o ar. Magro, coberto de cicatrizes meio curadas, os olhos preenchidos pela cegueira. A cabeça do dragão se ergueu na direção do cheiro de Charlie e ele emitiu um grunhido rouco, faíscas saindo de sua garganta longa. Charlie convocou a carniça de um cervo recém morto e a levitou até a frente do nariz do dragão, esperando que ele tentasse comer. O animal ergueu uma garra e atacou o cheiro de carne fresca, dando algumas mordidas, antes de voltar a um estado de letargia.

Charlie saiu da área delimitada e se sentou ao lado de Daffyd em uma colina.

- Por que não o deixou ir?

- Ele não consegue sobreviver com os outros. Tentamos isso, a princípio. Eles quase o mataram. Ele não sabe caçar, mal consegue voar. E você viu por si mesmo que ele também está cego.

- Eu quis dizer, por que não fez a eutanásia nele? – Charlie perguntou simplesmente.

- Esperávamos que ele se recuperasse. – Daffyd admitiu.

- Se ele fosse novo, como o Dorso-Cristado que pegamos de Hagrid e levamos para a Romênia, era possível. – Charlie lhe disse. – Mas esse é um dragão muito velho. É provável que ele tenha passado a vida toda, até maio passado, acorrentado dentro de Gringotes, sendo abusado. Ele não consegue ver, nem comer; ele está agonizando. Eu não sei por que você precisa que eu te diga isso.

- Não preciso. Mas você foi o único que expressou a ideia de que ele não pode ser ajudado. – se levantou e deu um tapinha nas costas de Charlie. – É preciso coragem para ser honesto com o chefe da reserva. Você acha um jeito de permitir que aquele dragão morra pacificamente, e eu te dou cobertura contra qualquer um da reserva.

- Já não há um jeito de fazer isso? – Charlie perguntou sem pensar.

- Teoricamente. – Daffyd disse com um encolher de ombros. – Não é algo que façamos regularmente. Normalmente, não temos muita necessidade de fazer a eutanásia de um dragão.

- Então, os tratadores que vem treinar aqui não aprendem isso? – Charlie perguntou incredulamente. Mesmo na Romênia, isso era utilizado como última alternativa, quando todas as outras opções tinham sido exploradas. Mas todos eles sabiam a metodologia básica para fazer uma poção que ia, não dolorosamente até onde sabiam, realizar a eutanásia de um dragão. O truque era conseguir as proporções corretas. O que mataria um Rabo Córneo Húngaro não ia, necessariamente, ter o mesmo efeito em um Focinho Curto Sueco.

Daffyd parecia desconfortável.

- Não realmente. Como eu disse, não é algo que fazemos muito, afinal.

- Demora alguns dias para a poção ficar pronta. – Charlie disse neutramente. – Vou ter de ir a Londres para conseguir os ingredientes. A farmácia não vende pelo correio.

- Vá me ver antes de ir. – Daffyd instruiu. – Vou ter alguns papéis prontos para você, de modo que a farmácia não lhe dê muito trabalho.

Charlie assentiu.

- Só vou me trocar. – falou, gesticulando para seus jeans gastos. Andou até sua cabana com passos apressados, tomou um banho rápido, antes de colocar seu único par de roupas 'boas': uma camisa de botões levemente gasta e um par de calça caqui, ambos livres de buracos. Charlie correu uma mão pelo cabelo úmido para colocá-lo no lugar e atravessou o vale até o pequeno escritório. Quando Daffyd lhe deu uma pilha de pergaminho de aparência oficial, Charlie murmurou: - Não conte nada disso a ninguém até que esteja feito, certo? Vou precisar de alguns homens para ajudar a atordoar o dragão, mas vou cuidar disso.

- Você está encarregado dessa operação, Charlie. – Daffyd disse. – Faça o que achar melhor. – Charlie assentiu uma vez, antes de sair do escritório, colocando o pergaminho no bolso. A fila da farmácia estava longa, e Charlie esperou pacientemente até chegar ao balcão longo e polido, apresentando sua lista para o atendente do outro lado.

- Erva-moura, cicuta, dedaleira, heléboro branco... – o bruxo estudou Charlie. – Planejando apagar alguém, eh?

- Não.

- Você mesmo? – o farmacêutico colocou a lista no balcão, obviamente esperando que Charlie lhe desse um bom motivo para vender várias ervas fatais em quantidade grande.

- É para a reserva de Holyhead. – Charlie suspirou, passando os pergaminhos que Daffyd lhe dera.

- Dragão doente, eh? – o farmacêutico colocou um par de luvas de dragão. – Nenhuma doença no rebanho, há?

- Velho e machucado. – Charlie respondeu curtamente.

- Deixando-o ir em paz, huh?

- Vou tentar.

- Qual raça?

- Barriga de Ferro Ucraniano.

- Não se vê muito desses na Bretanha. – o farmacêutico comentou. Cuidadosamente, colocou uma grande quantidade de dedaleira em uma sacola de couro. – Não aconteceria de ser aquele dragão que escapou de Gringotes ano passado, não é?

- Talvez. Talvez não. – Charlie colocou as mãos nos bolsos, se balançando um pouco nos calcanhares, fingindo grande interesse nos cartões elaborados em um jarro de vidro.

Cuidadosamente, o farmacêutico usou um feitiço permanente para fechar as sacolas e as colocou em uma caixa, embrulhando-a em papel marrom. Passou-o para Charlie pelo barbante. – Barriga de Ferro... Eles não reagem de verdade ao heléboro branco. Vai acalmá-lo bastante. Tente dar uma boa dose disso para ele, antes de tentar qualquer outra coisa.

- Obrigado. – Charlie pegou o pacote e o carregou para fora da loja, passando pela loja de brincadeiras. Pensou em passar para dizer olá para George e Ron, mas ele queria começar a poção assim que voltasse a Holyhead. Além do mais, estava pensando em ir ao almoço de família no domingo. Seria o bastante. No meio do caminho até o Caldeirão Furado, parou e virou, refazendo seu caminho pelas pessoas ao redor e dentro da loja de brincadeiras.

- Charlie! – George exclamou maravilhado. – A reserva finalmente percebeu o idiota que eles contrataram e te chutaram?

- Ron está aqui? – Charlie gritou de volta.

- Nos fundos! – George respondeu.

- Obrigado! – Charlie forçou seu caminho educadamente pela multidão. Segurou o embrulho perto de seu corpo, para evitar que fosse amassado pelas pessoas ao seu redor. Nem que sua vida dependesse disso, conseguia imaginar como George; e Ron; pareciam gostar desse ambiente. Afastou a cortina e observou Ron por um momento. As mangas do seu irmão mais novo estavam puxadas para cima de seus cotovelos, e Charlie percebeu pela primeira vez o quão pouco Ron expunha seus braços. Cicatrizes finas e rosadas subiam por cada braço, as linhas das cicatrizes tão próximas em seus pulsos, que pareciam formar um único ferimento. – Ei. – disse quietamente.

- Charlie! – o rosto de Ron se abriu em um sorriso. – O que o traz aqui? Decidiu parar de brincar com dragões e vir trabalhar com George e eu?

- Não. – Charlie colocou o pacote na mesa. – Aquele dragão que você, uh, soltou de Gringotes. – começou.

- O que tem? – Ron abaixou a varinha e correu uma mão pela frente de sua camisa.

- Morrendo. – Charlie indicou a caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada. – Eu vou tentar ajudá-lo a sentir tão pouca dor quanto eu sei como. – prometeu.

A boca de Ron ficou tensa e ele assentiu, pegando sua varinha. Enfeitiçou mais algumas xícaras, antes de deixar a varinha de lado mais uma vez.

- Não deixe que o usem depois. – implorou.

- O quê?

- Fibra do coração, couro, sangue. – Ron recitou. – Ele não... – torceu os dedos as suas costas. – Apenas não deixe que isso aconteça com ele.

Charlie pegou a luva de couro de dragão de Ron, que estava no canto da mesa.

- Você se incomoda em usar essas?

- É claro que não. – Ron disse rapidamente. – Não conheci esse pessoalmente, não é? Aquele Barriga de Ferro salvou minha vida, não é? Acho que devo uma a ele. – correu uma mão agitada pelo cabelo, fazendo sua franja ficar erguida. – É só que, depois de tudo o que ele passou com os duendes... – encolheu os ombros, um pouco ciente de si mesmo. – Apenas não parece certo cortá-lo por pedaços.

- Você não precisa se explicar para mim. – Charlie disse gentilmente.

A cabeça de Ron abaixou por um momento e tirou a varinha da mesa.

- O engraçado é, há um ano eu não teria pensado dessa maneira.

Charlie deu um soco leve no ombro de Ron.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, certo?

- Obrigado, Charlie. – Ron murmurou.

**-x-**

Ginny chegou ao estádio, já usando seu uniforme de treino. Entrou no vestiário e parou abruptamente na porta. Suas bochechas coraram profundamente com a visão a sua frente. Vinte mulheres andavam pelo vestiário em vários graus de nudez, aparentemente despreocupadas com isso. Sentiu sua boca se abrir e abaixou a cabeça, cegamente se jogando no primeiro banco que encontrou. Dificilmente ousando erguer a cabeça, Ginny fuçou em sua mochila, tirando um rolo de fita branca e grossa, e começou a enrolá-la metodicamente em seus pulsos e dedos. Julia se sentou ao seu lado, puxando um suéter leve pela cabeça.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou maliciosamente.

Ginny assentiu um pouco vigorosamente demais.

- Apenas não acostumada... – acenou com uma mão para o resto do vestiário.

- Demora um pouco para se acostumar. – Julie concordou. – Os vestiários de Hogwarts não são tão...

- Nus? – Ginny ofereceu.

Julia riu.

- Sim.

Gwenog atravessou o vestiário.

- Sem vassouras hoje! – ela avisou. Um alto gemido encontro essa novidade. Ginny olhou para Julia questionadoramente.

- Condicionamento hoje. – Julia suspirou. – Você acha que já foi difícil nos testes, espere até ver como vai se sentir no fim do treino de hoje.

- Elas não vão jogar Balaços em mim? – Ginny perguntou desconfiadamente.

- Pior. – Julia disse em tom de medo. – Correr, bicicleta, alguma coisa maluca trouxa chamada ioga, mas eu ouvi dizer que Gwenog gosta. Treinamento de peso. Qualquer coisa que possamos fazer no chão, faremos hoje.

- Caramba. – Ginny disse fracamente.

Julia girou a cabeça, fazendo seu pescoço estalar.

- Fique hidratada. – aconselhou. – Beba água o quanto puder e quando puder. Apenas lembre-se de que você será uma jogadora melhor por causa do que ela nos está fazendo passar.

Ginny riu tremulamente e seguiu Julie até o campo. Gwenog esperou até que todas as vinte e uma jogadoras se reunissem sob o poste do gol e as levou para uma corrida de quase cinco quilômetros. Ela manteve um ritmo acelerado que teria deixado Harry e os Aurores comendo poeira. Ginny mal conseguiu acompanhar. Ao final da corrida, viu uma mesa acomodada sob a divisória da área administrativa das Harpies e dos vestiários. Ao examinar mais de perto, viu as várias garrafas de metal verde escuro com listras douradas, cuidadosamente arrumadas em fileiras. Ginny encontrou a que tinha seu nome escrito nela e tomou vários goles, fazendo uma careta para a água levemente salgada e com um leve gosto de frutas. Impediu-se de cuspir na grama e afastou a garrafa, olhando acusatoriamente para ela.

Marion Brummel, a Artilheira mais velha, riu.

- Tem um gosto meio estranho, não? – Ginny respondeu com uma careta, dando outro gole na água. – Quando você está com muita sede e sua língua gruda no céu da boca, vai ser o manjar dos deuses. – prometeu. – Vá pegar aquela caixa. – disse a Ginny. – Leve para o outro lado do campo.

Ginny esfregou a manga de sua blusa por sua testa.

- O que tem nela?

- Goles. Nós vamos praticar algumas técnicas de arremesso. – Mario pausou. – E, talvez, você pode nos mostrar aquele arremesso que faz a Goles meio que quicar, que usou nos testes.

- Se você tiver um lago e pedras pequenas. – Ginny começou incertamente.

- Por quê?

- Fazer as pedras quicar. – Ginny respondeu. – Meu irmão, Fred, me ensinou a fazer isso, e eu pensei que seria interessante tentar isso com uma Goles.

Marion estudou Ginny.

- Depois do almoço. Teremos tudo o que você precisar. – foi para o lado oposto do campo. – Vamos lá, Weasley. Pegue aquelas Goles.

Ginny tirou a varinha do bolso de sua calça de corrida e mirou para a caixa. Manipulou-a em sua frente, e a guiou até o grupo de mulheres sob os aros do gol. Ela a colocou no chão do campo. Gwenog gesticulou para que ela se juntasse as outras Artilheiras.

- Acho que todas foram apresentadas. Weasley, me diga o nome de todo mundo. – mandou em uma voz grave.

Os dedos de Ginny se apertaram às suas costas. Lentamente, os abriu e começou com as jogadoras do time principal.

- Gwenog Jones, Marion Brummel e Anna Horton. – sua cabeça se virou. As outras duas reservas estavam paradas uma do lado da outra. – Elsie Wright e Claire Russel. – as Artilheiras do time de treino estavam entre as veteranas e as reservas. – Aimee Wellington, Felícia Barnes-Dare, e Brooke Connolly. – Ginny terminou.

- Bom. – Gwenog disse curtamente. – Eu quero três grupos, cada um com uma jogadora novata, reserva e principal. – Ginny ficou um pouco para trás, altamente ciente de que esse comportamento não era seu normal, mas ouvir o que aquela mulher tinha dito nos testes a fez imaginar se as outras pensavam o mesmo.

Anna, uma das jogadoras mais jovens, ofereceu um sorriso simpático para Ginny.

- Ginny. – chamou, gesticulando para que Ginny se juntasse a ela e Brooke, que jogou uma Goles de uma mão para a outra. Ginny assentiu curtamente para Brooke, que parecia estar na casa dos trinta anos. Brooke jogou a goles subitamente para Ginny, que não teve escolha, a não ser pegá-la desajeitadamente, ou se arriscar a ser atingida no rosto.

- Você não acabou de terminar a escola? – Brooke perguntou, mais do que com apenas um pouco desdenho.

- Sim... – Ginny equilibrou a Goles nas pontas dos dedos.

- Ainda namorando Harry Potter?

- Sim.

- Imaginei. – Brooke zombou, se virando para Anna.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior e firmemente se impediu de retorquir. Não seria bom implicar com suas colegas de time. Especialmente se ela atacasse as habilidades de Brooke como jogadora se ela fosse verdadeiramente tão velha quanto Ginny acreditava e ainda estava no time de treino.

- Tudo bem. – Gwenog gritou. – Comecem! – assustada, Ginny jogou a Goles alto demais, e ela passou por cima da cabeça de Anna.

- Desculpe...

Elsie chutou a goles para Anna.

- Não se preocupe. – Anna disse gentilmente. Ela se lembrava quão nervosa estivera no seu primeiro dia no time. Jogou a goles casualmente para Brooke, que a pegou com uma mão só. Brooke a passou para Ginny. Ginny se esquivou da Goles, mas andou de costas e pegou a bola antes que ela atingisse o chão. Deixou um leve _oof_ escapar quando caiu sobre suas costas. Sem se levantar, jogou a goles com força para Brooke.

Depois de vários minutos disso, Gwenog as mandou parar. Juntou as Artilheiras em um círculo, a Goles aos seus pés.

- Ergam as mãos! Quando pegarem a Goles fiquem com as mãos abaixadas. Jogue para alguém que esteja com as mãos para cima! Lembre-se de quem passou para você e para quem você passou! – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Gwenog jogou a Goles para o outro lado do círculo, para Claire. Ginny foi a última com as mãos no ar. Segurou a Goles em confusão até que Gwenog se manifestou. – Jogue para mim, Weasley. – Ginny a jogou para Gwenog, um corar passou por suas bochechas. Instantaneamente, Gwenog pegou outra Goles e acenou sua varinha para ela. A bola assumiu uma cor púrpura e a passou para Marion, parada a sua esquerda. – A púrpura vai em sentido horário. – outros minutos se passaram, e Gwenog pegou outra goles e acenou sua varinha para ela. A bola ficou amarela e ela a ergueu. – Amarela vai sentido anti horário! – gritou, antes de jogar a bola para Ginny. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram quando a Goles vermelha, a púrpura e a amarela todas voavam em sua direção ao mesmo tempo. A vermelha a atingiu na lateral do rosto e ela usou os antebraços para segurá-la. Ficou parada por um momento, equilibrando as três goles, até que conseguisse segurar a púrpura e a passou para Anna. Passou a vermelha para Gwenog e a amarela para Marion. Esfregou brevemente a área dolorida em sua bochecha e ergueu a mão a tempo de pegar a Goles laranja que Gwenog jogou em sua direção. Sem pensar, Ginny a passou para Marion. – Certo. Parem! – Gwenog mandou. – Voltem para seus grupos originais. Passem entre si enquanto correm. – Gwenog pegou uma Goles do chão e começou a correr, sendo seguida por Felícia e Elsie. – Comecem! – Gwenog gritou, jogando a bola para uma das Artilheiras assim que ela tocou suas mãos.

Elas correram por entre as outras jogadoras, os funcionários, dando a volta ao redor das arquibancadas e dos aros do gol. Em sua cabeça, Ginny transformou em um jogo ver o quão rapidamente podia tocar a bola vermelha. Isso afastou sua mente dos músculos cansados de seus braços e pernas. Quando Gwenog finalmente anunciou a pausa do almoço, Ginny praticamente correu até a cantina com as outras.

- Tudo bem? – Julia perguntou com preocupação.

- Sim. – Ginny ofegou.

Casualmente, Julia entrelaçou seu braço com o de Ginny, discretamente a ajudando a caminhar pelo saguão. Ginny ficou tensa e tentou se afastar, mas Julia apertou seu braço ao redor do de Ginny.

- Você não quer mostrar fraqueza na frente das novatas. – murmurou. – Elas vão pular em você como um hipogrifo pula em uma doninha morta. – os olhos de Ginny correram para Julia. – Elas precisam saber que podem contar com você, mesmo que esteja cansada, sangrando ou sem um membro. – Julia estudou o perfil de Ginny. – E não te machucaria socializar um pouco. Há um rumor de que você é... Erm... – Julia hesitou. – CDF. – murmurou.

- Não sou! – Ginny protestou. – Só estou tentando aprender como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

- Eu sei disso, e você sabe disso, mas, Ginny, eu jogo há anos. Não acontece com muita frequência, mas não é incomum para alguém ser no time reserva logo que sai da escola. É só que... Você é meio... Especial... – Julia soltou Ginny para abrir a porta da cantina.

- Não é como se Harry estivesse usando a reputação dele para fazer as Harpies me colocarem no time reserva em troca de favores sexuais. – Ginny suspirou.

Julia pegou uma bandeja e a passou para Ginny.

- É claro que não. – concordou. – Coma algo leve. – sugeriu, gesticulando na direção da comida. – Você não quer sentir esse peso depois. – Ginny escolheu uma salada e um prato de vegetais cozidos com arroz, esperando que tivesse um gosto tão saboroso quanto parecia. A garrafa verde apareceu subitamente em sua bandeja. – E beba seja lá o que está na garrafa. Vai evitar que você tenha cãibras muito fortes mais tarde. – guiou Ginny até uma mesa em um canto. – Então, você e Harry?

- Apenas namorando. – Ginny contrapôs.

- Não foi o que eu ouvi. – Julia a informou. Ela se inclinou para frente conspiratoriamente. – Ouvi dizer que vocês vieram aqui no sábado, depois do treino. Você o levou para aquele apartamento que você alugou e vocês não saíram de lá por horas...

- Estávamos apenas discutindo como organizar o apartamento. – Ginny sibilou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- E passar a noite no apartamento _dele_? – Julia continuou. – A comunidade mágica é um mundo pequeno, Ginny. E você e Harry... – deu de ombros.

Profundamente constrangida, Ginny enfiou uma garfada de alface na boca. Mastigou brevemente, e quase se engasgou quando engoliu.

- Não fizemos nada. – insistiu. – Nós... Não...

A colher de Julia bateu contra a lateral de sua tigela de sopa.

- Você ainda é 'v'? – deixou escapar.

- Shhhh! Eu acho que não te ouviram em Montrose. – Ginny repreendeu. – E, sim. Sou. Por que isso é uma grande coisa?

- Não é. – Julia respondeu. – Mas é surpreendente.

Ginny levou uma garfada de arroz e vegetais hesitantemente até a boca, mastigando cuidadosamente, antes de comer com mais entusiasmo. Era bastante gostoso.

- Como assim?

- Ele morou com sua família por anos e, bem, não é como se algum dos dois ainda tivesse quatorze anos.

Ginny empurrou um feijão pela borda do prato.

- Nós estivemos um pouco ocupados. – respondeu lentamente. – Lutando na guerra e isso tudo.

- Ainda mais motivos. – Julia bufou.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – Ginny perguntou simplesmente. – Por favor?

- Claro. – Julia olhou ao redor da cantina. – Elas realmente fizeram um bom trabalho aqui. – falou. Ginny assentiu em concordância. Tinha apenas uma noção de como os outros times funcionavam por causa dos contratos que tinha recebido de Tutshill, Kenmare, mas estava começando a ficar maravilhada com a quantidade de pessoas que trabalhavam para as Harpies. Pessoas que cuidavam dos ingressos, e recebiam os times visitantes, repórteres, e as pessoas que pagavam os olhos da cara para assistir aos jogos com algum luxo. As bruxas que ajudavam com o treinamento, e as que se certificavam que elas permanecessem saudáveis. E como o time era formado apenas por mulheres, os outros funcionários também eram. E, enquanto o time em si era propriedade de uma antiga família bruxa, quem consultava Gwenog quanto ao time, e desde o dia que time fora fundado, era uma mulher.

Risadinhas divertidas interromperam os pensamentos de Ginny. Um grupo de crianças correu pela cantina, seguidos por bruxas mais novas, que obviamente cuidavam delas durante o dia. A maioria das crianças foi até os membros do quadro de funcionários, mas algumas correram para os braços de alguma jogadora.

- Há crianças aqui? – exclamou.

- Você não fez nenhuma pesquisa sobre as Harpies, antes de assinar o contrato? – Julia perguntou em exasperação. – O que a fez escolher as Harpies, de todo modo?

Ginny descansou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

- O time, e aparentemente todos os que trabalham aqui, são discretos. Nada do que eu faça ou diga vai acabar no _Semanário das Bruxas_ ou no _Profeta_, ou em qualquer outra publicação que tenha uma coluna social ou de fofoca.

- O quê? Você espera ser anônima? – Julia apontou a colher para Ginny. – Eu te garanto que nem tudo o que você faça será analisado. Mas a maioria das coisas que você fizer vai estar nos jornais. Acostume-se. – convocou duas maçãs da mesa e passou uma para Ginny. – Vamos dar uma volta, eh? Assim, você não vai ficar muito preguiçosa depois do almoço.

Elas deram várias voltas ao redor do campo, comendo as maçãs e comparando suas manhãs. As batedoras tinham passado a maior parte do tempo fazendo algo chamado treinamento com pesos para melhorar a força física. As Harpies eram as únicas que usavam técnicas Trouxas e aparelhos em seus treinos. Passaram tanto tempo no chão, jogando as Goles de uma para a outra, quanto o fizeram nas vassouras. Depois de o sinal que sinalizava o final da pausa de almoço soou, Ginny foi para um cômodo próximo à cantina. Vários aparelhos intimidantes estavam organizados nesse cômodo. Uma bruxa de meia idade se aproximou de Ginny.

- Você é Ginny, não?

- Sim...

- Sou Maggie. Maggie Sullivan. – Ginny aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e a apertou firmemente. – Vou trabalhar com você nas primeiras semanas, até que você se acostume com a rotina de pesos. – guiou Ginny até uma monstruosidade branca, com pesos e cabos. – Sente-se. Tenha certeza de que esse apoio... – Maggie indicou um apoio branco cilíndrico. – Esteja sobre suas coxas. – mostrou a Ginny como ajustar o assento e esperou Ginny fazer as mudanças necessárias. – Erga os braços e pegue essa barra e a puxe _lentamente_. – observou Ginny puxar a barra até os ombros. – Mais... Mais... – encorajou até que a barra estivesse sob o peito de Ginny. – Agora, deixe que volte para cima no mesmo ritmo. – quando os braços de Ginny estavam esticados sobre sua cabeça, Maggie assentiu em satisfação. – Agora, repita isso. Três ciclos de dez repetições.

Maggie guiou Ginny pelo circuito no cômodo, pacientemente a ensinando a usar os aparelhos. Se Ginny achava que estava dolorida depois daquela manhã, estava ainda pior ao sair do último aparelho, as pernas trêmulas. Maggie a mandou para o vestiário para tomar banho e se trocar. Ginny pegou sua mochila em seu armário e caminhou cansadamente até um Box livre. Abriu a água quente e se apoiou na parede de mármore, tirando a roupa e a deixando no chão, e tirar o elástico que mantinha seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ao invés de se lavar imediatamente, como era seu costume, ficou parada sob o jato de água, desejando que tivesse a banheira de Harry para ficar de molho mais tarde. Com um profundo suspiro de arrependimento, Ginny lavou o cabelo, amaldiçoando seu tamanho e o tempo que demorava a lavá-lo propriamente sem embaraçá-lo. Encheu uma toalha de rosto de espuma e começou a limpar a camada de suor e a sujeira acumulada durante o dia. Seus braços pareciam fracos e moles. Cansadamente, fechou a água e usou as toalhas, que esperavam em uma prateleira do lado de fora da cortina, para enrolar os cabelos e se secar. Vestiu-se e saiu do Box esfumaçado e colocou as roupas sujas em um cesto, antes de se sentar em um banco para pentear o cabelo.

- Certo, escutem! – Gwenog disse sobre os murmúrios de conversa. – Acabei de receber uma carta do capitão do time nacional da Suíça, dizendo que podemos fazer nosso treino e amistoso com eles na semana que vem. A chave de portal sai daqui às oito da manhã do sábado. Não se atrasem, ou vão ter de se virar para chegar em Malmö. Nós vamos levar apenas Maggie e Corrine conosco. – adicionou, nomeando as duas treinadoras mais antigas. – Se vocês precisarem levar seus filhos, me avisem até amanhã de manhã para que eu possa organizar isso. – pausou. – Perguntas? Não. Brilhante. Amanhã de manhã, no campo, com as vassouras, às dez.

A boca de Ginny se fechou com um _snap_ audível. Tinha ficado de boca aberta quando Gwenog tinha anunciado que estavam indo para a Suíça. No sábado. Em dois dias. Sua boca estava com a sensação de que ela tinha comido areia. Não estivera realmente em algum lugar sem sua família, exceto por Hogwarts, e ainda assim estivera cercada por pessoas que conhecia.

- Erm. Licença. Gwenog? – se ergueu e foi atrás da capitã. – Quanto tempo vamos ficar fora?

- Um mês, Weasley. Vamos passar uma semana na Suíça, Lituânia, Itália e Bulgária.

- Oh. Entendo.

- E sem visitantes. – Gwenog adicionou de forma significativa.

Os ombros de Ginny ficaram tensos.

- É claro que não. – pegou sua mochila e saiu do vestiário, aparatando para o patamar em frente ao seu apartamento. Abriu a porta e se jogou na cama. Pensou que devia fazer algo para o jantar, mas estava cansada demais para sequer pensar além do necessário para tirar seus tênis. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu cochilar, dormindo e acordando até que uma série de batidas na porta a fez se sentar com um ronco. – Quê? – olhou para a porta, esperando, se perguntando se as batidas tinham sido na sua porta ou na de algum vizinho. A porta se moveu um pouco quando as batidas voltaram a soar, um pouco mais alto e mais forte.

- Gin? Você está em casa?

Ginny saiu da cama e abriu a porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Molly achou que você poderia não querer se dar ao trabalho de cozinhar hoje. – Harry respondeu, erguendo uma cesta de tamanho considerável.

- Ela estava certa. – Ginny admitiu, dando um passo para o lado para permitir que Harry entrasse no apartamento. Ele colocou a cesta sobre a mesa sob a janela.

- Isso parece ser d'A Toca. – comentou. – Mas eu não me lembro de ter visto... – era de madeira e robusta, com mais do que apenas alguns arranhões. – Ela colocou o bastante aqui para alimentar Ron e George... – adicionou, abrindo a comida.

- Era d'A Toca. Até os gêmeos nascerem. – Ginny respondeu, automaticamente pegando pratos e talheres para os dois do armário. – Foi guardada no porão.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia? – Harry perguntou.

- Exaustivo. – Ginny respondeu. Encheu os dois pratos e olhou para Harry. – Você vai ficar? Você veio todo esse caminho...

Harry indicou o segundo prato.

- Parece que sim. – sorriu e puxou a cadeira para Ginny. – Então, sente-se, coma e me conte como foi...

Ginny se sentou na cadeira e pegou um pedaço de frango.

- Eu tenho que viajar no sábado. – deixou escapar.

- Por quê? – Harry colocou o garfo na mesa.

- As Harpies, parece, passam um mês viajando de um time para o outro, treinando com eles. – deu uma mordida no frango. – Não estava no meu contrato. Tudo o que dizia era que eu participaria em qualquer e todo treino, a não ser que eu esteja fisicamente incapaz de fazê-lo. Um pouco confuso, na verdade.

- Um mês todo, eh? – Harry empurrou um tomate pelo prato. – Não vai ser ruim. Eu posso ir visitar. – disse alegremente.

- Não, não pode. – Ginny disse miseravelmente. – Sem visitantes.

- Caramba. – Harry suspirou. – Podemos nos escrever. – sugeriu. – Melhor do que nada.

- Não é o mesmo. – Ginny arguiu, reconhecendo a inutilidade de protestar. – Mas vai ter de servir.

- Eu passo aqui na sexta-feira, depois do trabalho. – Harry prometeu. – Vamos aproveitar a noite. Nos dar algo agradável no que pensar por um mês. – Ginny riu, mas a risada se transformou em um gemido.

- Oh, não me faça rir. – resmungou. – Dói...

- O que elas te fizeram fazer hoje?

- Antes ou depois do almoço? – as sobrancelhas de Ginny se ergueram. – Eu não acho que tenha jogado a Gole tantas vezes em toda minha vida...

**-x-**

Bronwyn abriu a porta da chocadeira.

- Adam, você viu o Charlie?

- Na despensa. – respondeu.

- Obrigada. – Bronwyn saiu da chocadeira e deu a volta no prédio, até que chegou em uma pequena adição de pedras na ponta do jardim de ervas no final da enfermaria. Passou pela porta. – Charlie, há um grupo de nós indo para Londres no sábado. – começou, parando de falar quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão da despensa, iluminado apenas pelo fogo sob um caldeirão enorme. Deu um passo para mais perto da mesa, reconhecendo a silhueta da dedaleira seca. – Por que você está com isso aqui? – exigiu. – É tóxico.

Charlie ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho.

- Eu sei que é.

Bronwyn espiou para dentro do caldeirão, notando a poção fervente e violeta.

- O que está fazendo?

- Meu trabalho. – respondeu curtamente.

- Dedaleiras matam dragões. – Bronwyn afirmou desanimadamente.

- Sim.

- Por que você está planejando matar um dragão?

- Por que ele está velho, terrivelmente doente, e está morrendo. – Charlie bufou, tirando as luvas de couro de dragão. – O mínimo que posso fazer é ter certeza de que seja tão indolor quanto possível.

- Não, você está desistindo. – Bronwyn contrapôs. – Eu sei de qual você está falando. – acusou. – Ninguém quer tentar.

- Eu te falo como fazer seu trabalho? – Charlie gritou. – Não, não digo. Eu vi o maldito dragão, ontem. – brigou. – É um caso sem esperanças, entende? Não há nada que nós possamos fazer por ele! Não estou fazendo isso por que quero. Estou fazendo isso por que é o melhor. – voltou a colocar as luvas e derramou a poção dentro de um enorme frasco de metal. – Agora, se você me der licença. – passou por ela e atravessou o vale, indo até a área onde os outros cuidadores estavam esperando nervosamente. – Feitiços de atordoar silenciosos, apenas. – Charlie instruiu. – Qualquer barulho o irrita. – indicou as vassouras. – Nós vamos entrar por cima, atordoar o dragão na contagem de três, e aí eu entrou e... – ergueu o frasco. – Alguma pergunta? – os outros quatro homens balançaram a cabeça. – Certo. Montem. – Charlie aceitou a vassoura que alguém lhe ofereceu, e sobrevoou a área onde o dragão estava. Ergueu a varinha e, com a outra mão, fez a contagem silenciosamente. Simultaneamente, cinco jatos de luz vermelha acertaram o dragão adormecido. Cuidadosamente, Charlie acenou a varinha e um jato de luz azul cutucou levemente o dragão, antes de cutucá-lo com mais força. – Certo. Vou entrar. – direcionou a vassoura para o chão, e produziu um tubo, gentilmente erguendo o lábio do dragão, colocando o tubo em um espaço entre os dentes do animal, descendo o tubo pela garganta dele até que conseguisse ouvir um som de borbulhar, que claramente era o estômago do dragão. Charlie descansou uma mão sobre o focinho dele. – Sinto muito, amigo. – murmurou. – Queria não ter de fazer isso. – seus dedos acariciaram levemente o couro áspero. – Mas você não vai sentir nada. E não vou te deixar até... Bem, você sabe. – ergueu a ponta do tubo, e cuidadosamente derramou a poção pelo tubo até a última gota violeta tivesse desaparecido.

Charlie se acomodou no chão, gentilmente acariciando o focinho do dragão, murmurando coisas sem sentido, até que sentir a pele ficar fria sob sua mão. Acenou a varinha na direção do animal, mas nenhuma luz brilhou em resposta. Fez uma última caricia no animal, antes de se erguer e sair da área.

- Está feito. – disse suavemente. Daffyd estava parado atrás do grupo e Charlie chamou sua atenção. – Não colha nada dele.

- Entendido. – Daffyd disse.

Charlie foi até sua cabana e entrou, fechando firmemente a porta atrás de si.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título é algo no sentido de "completando um ciclo".

A escolha da semana: 21/09 ou 29/09? (tenho prova dia 28, por isso essa atualização seria no sábado)

Para quem se interessou pela página do facebook para essa série, o link já está no meu perfil. É só clicar e curtir a página. E vocês podem postar coisas lá, ein. Se depender apenas de mim, será uma página morta. Então, agitem. (:

Quanto ao planejamento de publicação, eu adicionei duas colunas novas desde que os avisei: uma para o ship de cada fic, e outra para vocês saberem se a fic original ainda está em andamento ou não.

Mais uma vez obrigada, e até a próxima atualização.


	10. Lost In Translation

**Capítulo Dez**

**Lost In Translation**

Charlie estava esparramado na escada de sua cabana, segurando uma xícara de chá. Viu Bronwyn se aproximar, e tomou um gole do líquido quente e leitoso. Ela parou hesitantemente no primeiro degrau, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

- Eu fiz um juramento de curar. – afirmou. Ele meramente olhou para ela e esperou. – Eu fiz um juramente de curar. – repetiu. – Eutanásia vai contra tudo o que eu acredito.

Charlie estudou o chá dentro de sua xícara.

- Eu não gostei de fazer isso. – respondeu. – Eu fiz por que era a coisa mais humana a se fazer. Fiz o que fui treinado para fazer. Ele já estava morrendo. Qualquer outra coisa prolongaria o sofrimento dele. Não posso ignorar isso.

Bronwyn colocou uma mecha encaracolada atrás da orelha.

- Não vim brigar com você por causa disso.

- Brilhante. – Charlie disse sarcasticamente. – Por que não há nada sobre o que brigar. – se ergueu e pegou sua xícara. – Vou para a cama. – avisou. – Foi um longo dia.

- Charlie...

- Agora não, Bronwyn. – disse suavemente. – Só quero ir para a cama. Eu te vejo amanhã, depois do meu turno. – se virou para entrar na cabana, mas parou e encontrou o olhar perturbado de Bronwyn. – Eu faço isso desde que tinha dezoito anos. Nove anos, Bronwyn. Tenho muito mais experiência em lidar com dragões do que a metade dos homens na chocadeira. Você precisa confiar que eu sei como fazer meu trabalho. – entrou na cabana e a luz brilhando pela janela se apagou.

**-x-**

O bar em Malmö estava lotado e abafado. Ginny terminou sua bebida e colocou o copo vazio sobre a longa mesa ocupada pelas Harpies. Estava sentada em uma ponta da mesa, sem realmente se envolver em uma conversa, além de eventuais comentários. Não conseguia acreditar que fazia menos de quarenta e oito horas desde que pousara sob os aros do gol e Gwenog transformara sua vida em um caos inimaginável.

Ginny gostava de pensar que era muito mais madura do que realmente era. Não fora ela quem duelara com Comensais da Morte aos quatorze anos? E de novo aos quinze? Ela lutara ao lado de seus pais na batalha final antes de seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Aqui estava ela, há apenas um mês do seu aniversário de dezoito anos, e era a Artilheira Reserva de um time de Quadribol proeminente. Tinha seu próprio apartamento. Podia cuidar das próprias refeições e roupas. Mas eram as pequenas coisas — os infinitos detalhes do dia-a-dia que a confundiam. Os ruídos do bar sumiram, enquanto pensava sobre a tarde anterior.

_Ginny não parou para tirar o uniforme. Pegou suas coisas do vestiário e se apressou em aparatar para A Toca. Correu até a porta dos fundos, abrindo-a violentamente, fazendo-a bater na parede e voltar, batendo em sua cabeça._

_- Ouch! – Ginny esfregou o local sobre sua sobrancelha direita, os olhos lacrimejando. – Mãe! – chamou._

_A voz de Molly soou do alto da casa._

_- No quarto de Ron..._

_Ginny subiu correndo as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez._

_- Mãe! – ofegou. – Eu tenho um passaporte? Onde está? Como eu consigo um? – tagarelou._

_Molly saiu do quarto de Ron com um amontoado de roupa de cama nos braços._

_- Sim, Ginevra, você tem um passaporte. Acalme-se. Nós precisamos providenciar um para você quando fomos visitar Charlie, quando você tinha dez anos._

_- Onde está? – Ginny perguntou, pânico se espalhando por seu peito. Se ela não estivesse com suas coisas em ordem, Gwenog podia muito bem tirá-la de sua posição antes mesmo de a temporada começar._

_- Por que precisa dele? – Molly questionou._

_- O time vai para a Suíça, Lituânia, Itália e Bulgária por um mês. Partimos amanhã. – Ginny disse curtamente._

_- Entendo. – Molly caminhou calmamente até seu quarto, colocando o amontoado que carregava ao pé de sua cama. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda e fuçou sob uma pilha de meias de Arthur, até pegar um pequeno livreto púrpura. Molly o abriu. – Está vencido. Você vai ter de tentar renová-lo essa tarde._

_- Como? – Ginny uivou. – Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer?_

_Molly ergueu uma sobrancelha, em uma expressão severa._

_- O que quer dizer, "eu"? – perguntou. – Você é maior de idade._

_- Mas eu não sabia que eu ia precisar dele. – Ginny arguiu._

_A outra sobrancelha de Molly se ergueu._

_- Você não leu seu contrato? – retorquiu. – Seu pai e eu lemos seu contrato. Mesmo você sendo tecnicamente maior de idade, você ainda estava na escola._

_- Uh... – Ginny tinha, de fato, lido o documento todo, mas não tinha prestado atenção em alguns detalhes, como seus documentos de viagem. Tinha assumido que apenas precisaria deles se o time se classificasse para a Copa Europeia. Não tinha lhe ocorrido que poderia precisar deles para o treino. – Eu esqueci? – tentou. – Com os treinos e tudo o mais... – o pânico foi para sua garganta, ameaçando sufocá-la. – O que eu faço?_

_- Você tem um pai e um irmão no Ministério. – Molly a lembrou, pegando novamente a roupa de cama. – Eu começaria com Percy. – aconselhou. – Ele te dirá onde você precisa ir. – Molly pausou, estudando sua filha mais nova, lhe olhando com os olhos arregalados. – O preço pode ser alto, especialmente por você precisar disso feito até o final do dia. – avisou._

_- Quanto? – Ginny deixou escapar, estudando sua mãe com desconfiança._

_- Vários galeões, no mínimo. – Ginny gemeu em desespero. – E, Gin? – Molly correu um dedo na gola da camiseta justa e verde de Ginny. – Você vai querer se trocar primeiro._

_Tinha sido um pouco humilhante abordar Percy e praticamente implorar para que ele ajudasse. Mas ele a pegara pela mão e a levara até o escritório correto do DELM, antes de ajudá-la a preencher toda a papelada e tirar sua foto. Eles prometeram lhe enviar o documento por coruja até seu apartamento em Holyhead até às seis da tarde. Tudo pela mixaria de cinquenta galeões. Autorizar a retirada dessa quantia do seu novo cofre no Gringotes deixara Ginny pálida, mas precisava ser feito. Demorava apenas uma hora para criar o documento em si, mesmo com os feitiços necessários para fazer parecer um passaporte britânico comum para os Trouxas e uma proteção resistente contra fraude. Ginny não podia esperar. Ela precisava ir para casa, arrumar suas coisas para um mês de viagem, então a maior parte do preço foi para a coruja expressa que levaria o passaporte até ela o mais rápido possível._

Silenciosamente, Ginny pegou sua mochila e saiu da mesa sem falar nada para suas colegas de time. Fez seu caminho por entre a multidão, indo para a porta, e o frio bem vindo que a esperava na rua, ignorante aos olhares que as jogadoras mais velhas trocaram. Uma vez na rua de pedras, Ginny respirou fundo, escorando-se contra o prédio. Sendo honesta, se sentia exausta depois dos dois últimos dias. Não tinha percebido completamente o que sua vida fora da escola seria.

Só saíra do país duas vezes, e ambas as vezes tinha sido com seus pais. Eles tinham cuidado de tudo — os hotéis, as chaves de portal. Molly tinha lidado com as passagens e identificações, a ponto de Ginny só precisar aparecer na hora. Até mesmo tirar sua licença para Aparatar tinha sido providenciado pela escola. Bronwyn tinha a ajudado a alugar o apartamento. Se Ginny se desse ao trabalho de pensar no assunto, sua vida tinha sido preenchida pela falta de responsabilidades fora de tarefas em casa e seus estudos na escola.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, correu uma mão pelo rosto e caminhou pela rua. Como Londres, a maior parte das necessidades mágicas eram localizadas em uma única rua em Estocolmo. Mas em Malmö, elas ficavam espalhadas entre os prédios e lojas Trouxas. Ginny estava a cinco quarteirões do bar, antes de pensar em olhar ao redor. Virou em um pequeno círculo, esperando reconhecer algo.

- Merda. – murmurou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. – Certo. Nós entramos nessa rua... Três quarteirões antes do bar... – refez seus passos, olhos indo de um lado para o outro constantemente. Entrou em uma rua com mais confiança do que sentia, caminhando pela calçada por vários metros, antes de perceber que o hotel não era nessa rua. Reverteu a direção e se apressou. Para sua surpresa, o hotel também não era na outra ponta da rua. Ginny ajeitou um pouco a alça da mochila em seu ombro, ciente dos pelos arrepiados em sua nuca. Conseguia ouvir passos a seguindo. Diminuiu a velocidade, e os passos também diminuíram. Andou mais rápido, assim como quem estava atrás dela. Casualmente, tirou a varinha do bolso de sua calça e se virou para encarar uma figura familiar. – Luna! – murmurou. O cabelo loiro e pálido da outra garota e seus olhos proeminentes eram inconfundíveis, mesmo na luz fraca dos postes.

- Você está perdida? – Luna perguntou.

Ginny suspirou exasperadamente.

- Sim...

- Você deve estar aqui com as Harpies. – Luna disse. – Estava no jornal.

- Chegamos essa manhã. – Ginny respondeu cansadamente. Olhou ao redor, confusão clara em seu rosto. – Tivemos um treino com o time sueco essa tarde, e eu só segui as jogadoras mais velhas. – admitiu envergonhadamente. – Eu nem me lembro do nome do hotel...

Luna sorriu largamente.

- Há apenas um em Malmö que é grande o bastante para as Harpies.

- Como você sabe disso? – Ginny perguntou muito mais rudemente do que intencionara.

- Eu vim para cá logo que saímos da escola. – Luna respondeu calmamente. – Bem, fui visitar meu pai por alguns dias, e depois vim para cá. Tive um bom tempo para explorar a cidade. – olhou para Ginny, notando as sardas destacadas em seu nariz pálido de alívio, e segurou seu cotovelo firmemente. – Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá. – sugeriu, levando Ginny até um pequeno Café um pouco para frente de onde estavam. Esperou até estarem com suas xícaras, Ginny sentada de modo desamparado em sua cadeira. – Posso perguntar algo? – Luna começou.

- É claro. – Ginny murmurou para seu chá.

- Eu estou te seguindo desde que você saiu do bar. Eu te vi sair e achei que você parecia um pouco confusa.

Ginny esfregou a dor entre suas sobrancelhas.

- Um pouco. – admitiu.

- Você estava lá com o time? – Ginny assentiu em resposta. – Ah. – Luna tomou um lento gole de seu chá. – Por que você não perguntou a uma delas como voltar para o hotel? Elas são suas colegas de time, não?

- Não posso. – Ginny disse.

- Por que não? Parece tolo pensar que você tem que vagar desse modo.

Ginny suspirou.

- Não queria que elas soubessem que eu não estava prestando atenção.

Luna piscou.

- Mas elas são seu time. – repetiu inexpressivamente. – Eu não sei muito sobre Quadribol, mas eu notei que quanto mais você confia em seu time, o melhor ele é.

- Eu confio nelas. – Ginny insistiu.

- Não o bastante para deixá-las saber que você não sabia onde estava. – Luna colocou a xícara na mesa. – Como está, de verdade?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, eu suponho. – evitou o olhar de Luna, que parecia lê-la. – Bem mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Fisicamente, quero dizer. – adicionou apressadamente. – Mal consegui me mover ontem de manhã. – misturou seu chá distraidamente, sentindo a dor residual em seus ombros.

_O sol entrando pela janela sobre a cama de Ginny a acordou. Gemeu e se afundou no travesseiro, sem querer se mover mais do que necessário. Todos os músculos doíam, incluindo os que ela não sabia possuir. Abriu um olho, antes de piscar confusamente para o pequeno frasco aninhado no travesseiro ao lado do seu. Um pedaço de pergaminho estava enrolado nele, coberto pela letra de Harry. __**Beba isso antes de tentar sair da cama. Tome um banho quente — tão quente quanto conseguir aguentar — e tome café da manhã, mesmo que tenha a impressão de que vai passar mal. E, por mais estranho que isso pareça, se mova bastante hoje. Vai se sentir melhor. Te vejo à noite. Amor, H.**__ Ginny fez uma careta quando se sentou e tirou o lacre do frasco e o segurou cuidadosamente sob o nariz, ofegando quando o aroma acre chegou as suas narinas. Estudou o frasco duvidosamente, e começou a colocar os pés no chão, mas suas pernas doeram, desde seus tornozelos até que quadril. Suspirando em resignação, Ginny fechou o nariz com os dedos e virou o frasco em sua boca, estremecendo quando o líquido queimou sua garganta. Tossiu e cuspiu, usando a barra da camiseta para esfregar a língua. Hesitantemente, colocou um pé no tapete ao lado da cama, e então o outro, capaz de se mover mais livremente do que há meros momentos. Saiu da cama e foi até o pequeno banheiro, tirando a camiseta vários números maior enquanto o fazia. Escorou-se na parede, abrindo os registros da banheira, e esperou a água aquecer._

_Ginny não estava ansiosa pelo treino do dia. Todos estavam analisando seus menores movimentos para ver se ela teria sucesso. Estava ainda mais certa de que algumas esperavam que ela falhasse. Sendo honesta, ela não podia culpá-las. Se ela estivesse no lugar delas, ela teria desejado a mesma coisa. Colocou uma mão sob o jato, testando a temperatura da água, antes de afastar um pouco a cortina, e entrar dolorosamente na banheira e sob o jato d'água. Deixou a água correr por sua pele por vários momentos, antes de lentamente se inclinar para frente, vértebra por vértebra, até que conseguisse tocar o chão da banheira entre seus pés. A poção estava começando a diminuir a dor em seus músculos. Cuidadosamente, Ginny se esticou e ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça, antes de virar se um lado para o outro algumas vezes, e pegar o sabonete e uma toalha de rosto._

_O banho a fez se sentir um pouco mais acordada, e estava começando a sentir fome, mesmo que a ideia de comer mais do que alguns pedaços de torrada fosse revoltante. Fechou o registro e passou uma toalha ao redor do cabelo, e outra ao redor do corpo. Vestiu um par velho de calça de corrida, mais pela facilidade de vesti-la do que pelo seu estilo, e uma camiseta que envolvia seu corpo. Ela ia vestir o uniforme no estádio, de todo modo. Uma porção de torradas e chá forte, enquanto se sentava no parapeito largo da janela, sob a luz do sol, a fez se sentir quase humana. Ginny olhou para o relógio na parede e ofegou quando foi para o chão e colocou sua xícara e prato na pia, se prometendo que os lavaria mais tarde. Rapidamente colocou os tênis e pegou sua mochila e vassoura, aparatando para o estádio, enquanto ainda arrumava a alça da mochila sobre o ombro._

_Mesmo que se estrunchasse, não seria de bom tom chegar atrasada._

- É um inferno. – Ginny se ouviu dizer. Afinal, era Luna. A garota com quem brincara quando criança, uma das poucas pessoas que não a tinham evitado em seu segundo ano, mas que fizera um esforço de procurar sua companhia. Luna, que parecia um pouco excêntrica, mas que era muito boa em ler as emoções humanas. Luna nunca trairia sua confiança. – Eu fico esperando que fique mais fácil. Os testes foram exaustivos, mas não foi nada comparado à intensidade dos treinos regulares.

- E as outras jogadoras? – Luna persistiu.

Ginny se recostou em sua cadeira, engolindo seu chá, que ficava rapidamente frio.

- Elas são tranquilas. – cedeu cuidadosamente. – A maioria delas. – olhou para a mesa maltrapilha. – Algumas acham que estou lá por causa de Harry. – admitiu. – Como propaganda. – para sua surpresa, Luna bufou de um modo pouco feminino.

- Besteira. – Luna declarou. – Acho que eu sei menos que Hermione sobre Quadribol, mas times profissionais geralmente não usam truques baratos com seus jogadores.

Ginny deu um sorriso torto.

- Você me conhece. – disse levemente, mas sua voz falhou. – Tenho que provar para o mundo todo que sou capaz de fazer isso sozinha.

- Mas entenda que não pode. – Luna disse tranquilamente.

- Por que não?

- Você não pode ganhar um jogo sem o time. – Luna respondeu pacientemente.

- Não quis dizer isso. – Ginny suspirou. – Quis dizer, _sobreviver_ a isso tudo.

Luna a estudou, um brilho triste em seus olhos.

- Você não aprendeu nada na escola? Nós vencemos por que trabalhamos juntos.

- Isso foi diferente. – Ginny arguiu. – Aquilo era guerra. Isso é minha vida.

- Você vai bloquear Harry? – Luna perguntou. – Só para que possa fazer isso sozinha?

- É claro que não. – Ginny brincou com uma colher, deixando o silêncio cair entre elas. – Uma vez, papai trouxe para casa essa pilha de revistas Trouxas, que tirou do lixo de alguém. A maioria era sobre natureza. Os garotos não ligaram para elas, além das que tinham mulheres nuas. Essas tendiam a sumir rapidinho. – Ginny riu um pouco. – Os artigos que tratavam de animais sempre falavam sobre como os mais fortes caçavam os mais fracos. – respirou fundo. – Eu não quero ser um dos mais fracos.

Luna estudou Ginny de perto, permitindo que uma leve pitada de pena aparecesse em seu olhar pela primeira vez na amizade delas.

- Inexperiência não a torna fraca. – disse.

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Conseguia ouvir o conselho de Bronwyn para que ela se permitisse ter um confidente, mas para Ginny isso se estendia estritamente a Harry ou membros da família a quem fosse próxima, como Ron, ou talvez Bronwyn. Era uma coisa permitir que um deles a visse em um desses momentos de vulnerabilidade, mas as pessoas que eram supostas a confiarem nela?

- Há mais pessoas no time pensando ou esperando que eu fracasse, do que as que querem que eu me dê bem. – disse calmamente. – Não posso deixar que me vejam assim. – afastou sua xícara de chá quase cheia. – É melhor eu voltar para o hotel.

Luna jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e passou a bolsa pela cabeça, acomodando-a no ombro.

- O hotel é no final da próxima rua. – guiou Ginny para fora do Café, caminhando pela calçada com uma confiança madura que Ginny nunca vira na escola. Luna tinha mudado bastante daquela garota mística e levemente excêntrica com quem Ginny brincava ocasionalmente antes de ir para Hogwarts. Quando Luna entrou na quarta rua depois do bar, Ginny gemeu internamente. Apenas mais uma rua e ela estaria relaxando com um livro, ao invés de vagando por Malmö. Na entrada do hotel, Luna colocou uma mão sobre o braço de Ginny. – Você vai me escrever, sim? – perguntou ansiosamente. Surpresa, Ginny assentiu. – Bom. Todos têm sido muito bacanas, de verdade, mas será bom ter uma voz conhecida, assim mesmo.

Ginny a abraçou rapidamente.

- Obrigada. – murmurou. – Por tudo.

- Sempre que precisar. – o rosto de Luna se abriu em um sorriso e ela se afastou levemente, deixando Ginny com a sensação de que outro pedaço de sua infância sumira. Ginny observou Luna desaparecer na cidade, antes de se virar para o hotel, procurando em sua bolsa pela chave antiga de seu quarto.

- Amiga sua da escola? – Marion perguntou, aparecendo tão subitamente ao seu lado, que Ginny achou que ela tinha aparatado sem emitir nem um som.

- Eu... Erm... Sim. Luna. Estávamos no mesmo ano. Casas diferentes, entretanto.

- Hmmm. Gentil da parte dela te mostrar o caminho de volta. – Marion comentou com desinteresse.

- Eu teria encontrado o caminho. – Ginny disse na defensiva, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

- Por quanto tempo você teria que perambular pela cidade, antes de reconhecer que precisaria pedir as direções? – Marion perguntou distraidamente, tirando a chave dos dedos frouxos de Ginny, e entrou no saguão do hotel. – Vem. Vamos ter essa conversa lá em cima. – entrou no hotel, deixado Ginny sem outra escolha, a não ser segui-la até os elevadores, que deslizou graciosamente até o quinto andar. Marion guiou Ginny até a suíte que iam dividir pelo resto da semana e usou a chave de Ginny para abrir a porta. Marion jogou a chave de volta para Ginny e se acomodou no pequeno sofá sob a janela aberta. – Que alivio. – suspirou. – Estou ficando muito velha para passar o tempo em bares. Muito barulhentos.

Ginny voltou a guardar a chave em um pequeno bolso em sua mochila.

- Sim... – brincou incertamente com os pés por um momento, antes de indicar a porta com a cabeça. – Eu vou indo... – murmurou.

Marion apontou para uma cadeira próxima.

- Sente-se. Você e eu precisamos ter uma conversa.

Ginny pressionou os lábios e se acomodou na ponta da cadeira.

- Estou realmente cansada. – protestou fracamente.

- Pode ficar acordada para isso. – Marion disse simplesmente. – Eu sei que você é uma adulta e que pode cuidar das próprias coisas, mas é uma cidade nova para você. Por que, pelo menos, não _avisou_ uma de nós que ia embora?

- Não quis incomodar ninguém. – Ginny disse pateticamente.

- Besteira. – Marion resmungou. – Eu tenho te observado durante os treinos. Pedir por algo não vem naturalmente para você. – inclinou-se para frente, segurando o olhar de Ginny. – Gwenog me pediu para ficar de olho em você. Ser um tipo de mentora, considerando que você foi colocada em uma situação difícil.

- Obrigada. – Ginny respondeu tensamente, indignação colorindo sua voz perante a ideia de que Gwenog sentira que ela precisava de cuidados, como um bebê.

Marion escolheu ignorar o tom de Ginny.

- Gwenog meramente achou que você poderia precisar de alguém para te ajudar com os prós e os contras de viajar com o time. – se acomodou contra as almofadas do sofá. – Por que você assinou com as Harpies, se não se importa que eu pergunte?

Ginny enrolou a alça da mochila em sua mão, pensando.

- Achei que vocês eram discretas. – disse finalmente. – Que qualquer coisa que acontecesse fora do campo, permaneceria desse modo. E por que as Harpies são um time malditamente bom. Fiquei honrada e mais do que um pouco lisonjeada que Gwenog me ofereceria uma posição.

Marion riu com escárnio.

- Essa é uma clássica resposta para entrevistas, se tal coisa existe. – afastou o cabelo do rosto. – Você confiava no seu time da escola, não?

- É claro que sim! Nós éramos amigos. Ou, pelo menos, amigáveis.

Marion assentiu lentamente.

- Você precisa confiar em nós. Não podemos jogar como um time se você não confiar. Eu sei que Brooke foi um pouco cruel com você no outro dia, mas se coloque no lugar dela. Ela está presa no time de treino há anos, esperando por uma chance de ser promovida. E uma pivete rouba a chance dela. – ergueu uma mão para evitar qualquer protesto de Ginny. – Você é uma jogadora muito melhor do que Brooke, sem dúvidas. Não há ninguém no time principal que ache que você não merece estar onde está. Posso te prometer que nenhuma de nós acha que você está aqui por qualquer motivo que não seja seu talento. – Marion estudou Ginny longamente. – Para ser honesta, Ginny, foi seu comportamento durante os testes que nos deu alguma hesitação. Não podemos ser um bom time, a não ser que você queira _ser_ parte do time, não apenas estar nele.

"Bons times são como família. Você tem parentes com quem prefere não falar, a não ser nos feriados, e tem aqueles que são seus melhores amigos. Há um motivo para Gwenog nos fazer treinar no exterior dessa maneira. Eu sei que você ficou chateada quando Gwenog proibiu visitantes. Você sente que está aqui completamente sozinha, sem um rosto amigável por perto. Desse modo, você é forçada a procurar por seus colegas de time. Você tem que colocar na cabeça que pode contar conosco." Marion adicionou. "O poeta Trouxa coloca bem isso. _Nenhum homem é uma ilha_. E nenhum Artilheiro é uma ilha, também."

Marion se ergueu e se espreguiçou.

- Vá para a cama, sim? O café da manhã é às oito, com o time. Chegue cedo. E na próxima vez que sairmos, e você queira voltar para o hotel mais cedo, pelo amor de Merlin, _avise_ alguém. Não é algo ruim admitir que não conhece o caminho em uma cidade estranha. Todas nós já passamos por isso. Uma de nós te dirá como voltar ou, mais provavelmente, uma de nós estará pronta para voltar, também, só que orgulhosa demais para admitir que não consegue mais acompanhar os novatos. – foi em direção ao próprio quarto, do outro lado da suíte. – Boa noite.

Ginny ficou sentada na cadeira até a porta do quarto de Marion ser firmemente fechada atrás dela, e olhou para o candelabro na pequena mesa perto do sofá, até que a chama ficou borrada. Pegou sua mochila e foi silenciosamente para seu quarto.

Ginny se despiu com a facilidade silenciosa adquirida de sete anos dividindo um dormitório, e escorregou para cima da larga cama, se sentindo perdida. Passou algumas agonizantes horas pensando no que Marion tinha dito. Era quase a mesma coisa que Bronwyn tinha lhe dito. _O que há de errado comigo?_ Se estivesse em casa, ela poderia ter ido para o aparamento de Harry, mas essa não era uma opção. Não era essa solução que procurava. Não era tímida por natureza, e a única maneira que conseguia explicar essa anormal resistência era baseada em como ela sentia que as outras percebiam sua presença no time. E a única pessoa que sabia como ela se sentia era Harry. Além do mais, ser solicitada a confiar em pessoas que não conhecia muito bem trazia aquele primeiro ano completamente desastroso de volta à sua mente. Ginny se encolheu em uma pequena bola, passando os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Sentiu-se mais solitária nesse momento do que se sentira durante todo seu segundo ano de escola.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é algo como "perdido na tradução".

Infelizmente, alcançamos a autora. Agora, nos resta esperar que ela atualize. Vou tentar não deixar muito tempo passar entre ela atualizar e eu traduzir e postar para vocês, mas não posso prometer nada. Assim que ela atualizar, eu aviso lá na página do face. Na qual, aliás, vocês não estão agitando. Então, agitem!

Enfim, obrigada novamente e até a próxima. (:


	11. Changes Come With The Dawn

**Capítulo Onze**

**Changes Come With The Dawn**

Ginny esticou a mão sob a fraca luz da manhã para desligar o alarme que programara na noite passada. De acordo com o letreiro do relógio, ainda tinha bons quarenta e cinco minutos para dormir, mas já estivera deitada, acordada, por meia hora. Experiência tinha lhe ensinado que não ia voltar a dormir. Conseguia ouvir alguém se mover pelo cômodo em comum entre seu quarto e o de Marion, tentando não fazer barulho, mas inevitavelmente fazendo mais barulho do que se estivesse se comportando normalmente ao bater na ponta de um móvel. Esse alguém provou ser Marion, uma onda de xingamentos chegando aos ouvidos de Ginny. Ginny riu para si mesma e escorregou para da cama, indo até a porta do quarto. Abriu-a um pouco e espiou Marion, vestida pela metade, as mãos no quadril, olhando feito para a mesa baixa ao lado do pequeno sofá. Ginny se afastou levemente, imaginando se Marion seria do tipo intrometida e se ela iria querer saber todos seus segredos obscuros. Havia coisas que ela sequer havia contado a Harry, e ela certamente não ia revelá-las para um completo estranho. Sua mão se apertou ao redor da maçaneta, que estalou sob sua mão. A cabeça de Marion virou na direção de Ginny.

- Há quanto tempo está acordada? – perguntou.

Ginny olhou para o relógio.

- Desde seis e meia. – respondeu.

Marion pegou a larga calça de corrida de onde tinha caído quando a derrubara mais cedo, e a vestiu sob a enorme camiseta que já usava.

- Viu meu tênis?

Ginny deu alguns passos para dentro do cômodo.

- Acho que não.

- Excelente. – Marion gemeu. – Acabei de comprar essas porcarias.

- Desculpe. – Ginny murmurou.

Marion estudou Ginny, as mãos no quadril.

- Então, nós precisamos lidar com alguns detalhes administrativos se vamos ser colegas de quarto pelo próximo mês. Você normalmente acorda cedo?

- Infelizmente, sim. – Ginny respondeu. – Ninguém dormia até tarde com minha mãe por perto. Ela sempre conseguia encontrar coisas para fazermos. E eu acordei cedo para a escola nos últimos meses para treinar para meus testes. Normalmente, estou acordada às seis e meia.

- Queria ter sabido disso há cinco minutos. –Marion suspirou. Foi até uma pequena mesa, onde estava uma bandeja com itens de chá, as barras de sua calça arrastando no tapete. – Eu também. Acordo cedo, quero dizer. Mas só durante a temporada. Durante as primeiras semanas entre temporadas, eu sou conhecida por dormir até o meio dia. – ergueu uma xícara. – Chá?

- Obrigada, sim. – Ginny entrou no cômodo, parando perto do sofá.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, criança, não faça cerimônias comigo. – Marion disse mais rudemente do que intencionara. O silêncio de Ginny era um pouco enervante. – Somos colegas de time. – mediu as folhas de chá na chaleira e acenou a varinha sobre o topo, fervendo a água sobre as folhas. – Você faz o chá, amanhã. – Marion colocou a tampa e se virou para Ginny. – Então. Conte-me um pouco sobre você.

- Como o quê? – Ginny perguntou cautelosamente. Derrubou-se no sofá, os pés sob o corpo, imaginando por que Marion estava tão interessada. Não queria oferecer informação que poderia ser usada contra si.

- Família? Irmãos? Irmãs?

- Achei que todos soubessem isso. – Ginny disse resignadamente. – Eu sou uma Weasley...

Marion riu suavemente.

- Mas eu gostaria de saber por você. Nada pessoal demais, se é assim que você quer.

- Sou a mais nova de sete. – Ginny disse. – A primeira garota a nascer em gerações da família Weasley. – usou o tom pomposo de Percy. – Papai trabalha no Ministério e mamãe ficou em casa com nós. Ela deve ter ficado extremamente entediada quando eu fui para a escola, por que ela não precisava cozinhar nem limpar tanto. – aceitou a xícara que Marion lhe ofereceu, e adicionou açúcar e um pouco de leite. – Não há muito que contar, na verdade.

- Conte-me sobre seus irmãos. – Marion incentivou. – O que eles fizeram quando terminaram a escola?

Distraidamente, Ginny enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

- Bill, o mais velho, trabalha no Gringotes. Ele é casado com uma garota que conheceu, enquanto ela estava participando do Torneio Tribruxo por Beauxbatons. Fleur. – o fantasma de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Ginny. – Eu não gostava dela quando ele anunciou que iam se casar. Até a chamava de Fleuma. – adicionou com uma pitada de vergonha por seu comportamento adolescente. – Ela é parte Veela, sabe, e eu estava convencida de que ela colocara algum encantamento sobre Bill. Eu era nova, entretanto. Ela é muito legal. Nós não facilitamos para ela no começo. Charlie trabalha em Holyhead, na reserva de dragões. Ele trabalhava na reserva da Romênia quando eu era mais nova. Eu apenas o via algumas vezes quando ele conseguia tirar folga ou quando meus pais conseguiam juntar dinheiro para ir visitá-lo. – Ginny se parou e tomou um gole do chá quente. Não intencionara mencionar os problemas financeiros de sua família para uma estranha. – Com tantos de nós na escola... – murmurou.

Marion se esparramou na ponta da poltrona, assentindo.

- É claro. – disse suavemente. – Comprar suas coisas para Hogwarts não sai barato.

- Em um momento, éramos cinco em Hogwarts. – Ginny explicou, suas bochechas queimando. Tossiu e tomou mais um gole de chá para disfarçar seu desconforto, e mudou de assunto. – Percy trabalha com Kingsley, erm, quero dizer... O Ministro... Senhor Shacklebolt...

- Por que você chama o Ministro da Magia pelo primeiro nome?

- Oh, bem, ele trabalhou com... – Ginny parou de falar subitamente. Estivera prestes a contar a Marion que conhecera Shacklebolt na Ordem da Fênix, mas segurou a língua. Assuntos da Ordem não eram para ser discutidos com quem não participara da Ordem. – Ele, erm, trabalhou com meu pai e conhece a família. – Ginny resumiu. Ajeitou-se sobre o sofá em uma posição mais confortável. – Meus irmãos Fred e George abriram uma loja de brincadeiras no Beco Diagonal. Eles a mantiveram aberta como um serviço por coruja por quase um ano, antes de conseguirem um lugar. Fred... Ele, uh...

- Eu sei. – Marion disse gentilmente.

Os lábios de Ginny se pressionaram e engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, grata que não precisasse verbalizar a morte de Fred.

- George ainda a mantém aberta. Com meu irmão mais novo, Ron.

- E Harry Potter?

A boca de Ginny se abriu para recusar a entrar na brincadeira, para afirmar que Harry era um tópico fora de cogitação, mas se viu dizendo:

- Ele é o melhor amigo de Ron. Passava as férias com a gente sempre que conseguia. Meus pais meio que o adotaram.

Os lábios de Marion se curvaram levemente em desgosto.

- E não é estranho vocês dois namorarem?

Ginny se surpreendeu levemente, derrubando chá da xícara, correndo a mão sobre o joelho da calça do pijama.

- Oh. Não. Não é assim.

- Quer dizer que vocês não estão se vendo? – Marion disse em confusão.

- Estamos, mas eu nunca vi Harry como apenas outro irmão. – Ginny gaguejou. Ela não ia contar a ninguém sobre suas fantasias de contos de fadas infantis sobre Harry.

- Hmm. – Marion contemplou Ginny e tomou seu próprio chá por vários momentos. – Então, por que não confia em outras pessoas? – perante a expressão alarmada de Ginny, indicou o cômodo com um gesto de mão. – Não sairá daqui.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, pensando. Não precisava contar todos os detalhes a Marion sobre coisas que preferia esquecer. Apenas o básico seria o bastante.

- Eu confiei em alguém na escola, que me usou para fazer seu trabalho sujo. – disse pesadamente. – Eu amo meus irmãos, mas era meu primeiro ano, e eles meio que me deixaram solta. Essa pessoa me colocou sob sua proteção, e me fez acreditar que ele era meu amigo quando eu achava não ter ninguém. – esfregou o nariz para se livrar das lágrimas inesperadas e continuou. – Além do mais, com seis irmãos, pedir ajuda era o mesmo que implorar para ser ridicularizada. Se eu quisesse fazer algo com eles, como jogar Quadribol, eu tinha que aprender como fazer sozinha e ser duas vezes melhor que eles. – olhou para a xícara aninhada entre suas mãos e encolheu os ombros. – Agora é uma segunda natureza.

Marion terminou seu chá e colocou a xícara firmemente na mesa.

- Bem, hábitos podem ser quebrados. – disse brevemente. – Começando hoje. Nós vamos ao campo depois do café da manhã, e o ritmo estará intenso pelo próximo mês. Você não tem muito tempo para resolver tudo sozinha. Não se você quer manter sua posição. – ergueu-se e se espreguiçou. – Tome um banho e se troque. Temos uma sala privativa para tomar café da manhã aqui. E Gwenog gosta que todas nós nos sentemos em uma enorme mesa. Constrói a camaradagem do time, sabe. – pausou e estudou Ginny. – É muito como um jantar de família. Elas gritam, você grita de volta. – Marion caminhou na direção de seu quarto. – Espero que você não demore um século no banho. – disse simplesmente por sobre o ombro.

- Há apenas um banheiro na casa dos meus pais. – Ginny ofereceu. – O dia em que Bill se casou, havia vinte pessoas n'A Toca. Posso tomar banho em cinco minutos se necessário.

- Fantástico. – Marion sorriu afetadamente. – Quando Helen se juntou ao time, nós dividimos um quarto. Aquela maldita mulher demora mais de uma hora no banho. Passei o mês me sentindo apressada. Eu disse nunca mais. É por que isso que acordo cedo agora.

Ginny ficou de boca aberta.

- Acho que nunca passei uma hora no banho... – murmurou em maravilhada. – Soa tão decadente.

Marion tirou um elástico de cabelo do bolso de sua calça de correr e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Não comece agora, sim? Eu gostaria de ir para o café da manhã antes que a única opção seja mingau frio. – com isso, Ginny correu para o banheiro com alarme; tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu.

Ginny e Marion foram umas das primeiras a chegarem ao café da manhã. Pratos estavam empilhados em uma longa mesa com ovos, bacon, torradas, bolinhos, salsichas, tomates fritos, e fruta fresca, junto com o anteriormente mencionado mingau.

- Não seja tímida. – Marion aconselhou, pegando um prato para si. – Você vai precisar mais tarde. – Ginny não precisava de mais incentivo. Não comera muito nos últimos dias e rapidamente encheu seu prato, carregando-o até um lugar vago na ponta da mesa.

As outras jogadoras chegaram sozinhas ou em pares. As conversas eram abafadas e, na maior parte, elas estavam focadas em seu café da manhã e no dia que teriam pela frente. Gwenog chegou um pouco antes das oito, consultando uma prancheta.

- O amistoso contra Bulgária começa as dez. Chegaremos ao campo as nove em ponto. Eu quero vocês em seus uniformes e com suas vassouras às nove e quinze. Usem seus melhores passes hoje. Não estou com vontade de ouvir o capitão da Bulgária se gabar.

**-x-**

O campo de Quadribol do time suíço era localizado perto da fronteira norueguesa e o Mar do Norte. Como o estádio em Holyhead, a brisa salgada brincava com as pontas dos cabelos de Ginny, soltando algumas mechas de sua trança, que caiam sobre seus olhos. Estava parada na borda do campo, olhando para as nuvens baixas e cinzentas pelo céu.

- Você pode bancar a turista no seu tempo livre. – Gwenog rosnou. – Vá se trocar.

Obedientemente, Ginny foi para o vestiário e encontrou o cubículo com seu nome rabiscado nele com giz. Abriu a porta e encontrou três versões diferentes de seu uniforme. Um era predominantemente verde escuro, com seu nome e número, e com o logo do time brilhando em dourado. O outro tinha calça verde escura com um suéter dourado. O último era de um tom mais claro de verde. Ginny engoliu em seco e seus dedos se apertaram ao redor da borda da porta do cubículo. Lembrando-se do conselho de Marion para pedir ajuda, espiou para a porta ao lado e se inclinou para perto de Anna, uma das Artilheiras.

- Qual eu uso?

- O mais claro. – Anna murmurou, com um sorriso compreensivo. Desejara mais de uma vez que Gwenog apenas escrevesse um manual para os jogadores novos e encerrasse o problema, ao invés de simplesmente jogá-los no fundo do oceano para ver se eles conseguiam nadar. Isso acabaria com tantas perguntas embaraçosas. – Sempre o mais claro para treinos. O verde escuro é para jogos em casa, e o verde e dourado é para jogos fora de casa.

- Obrigada. – Ginny murmurou. Olhou furtivamente ao redor do vestiário, e vestiu o suéter, ainda usando sua camiseta, tentando expor tão pouca pele quanto possível. Não estava muito confortável em se despir na frente de outras pessoas.

- Apenas tire-as, Ginny. – Marion aconselhou, passando atrás de Ginny, fechando sua calça. – É muito mais rápido. Ninguém está olhando.

Elsie colocou um sutiã esportivo.

- Fica mais fácil. – disse do outro lado de Ginny. – É um pouco desconcertante ser confrontada com tanta carne logo que sai da escola. No meu primeiro ano, eu queria me esconder sob um banco e morrer de vergonha. – continuou, mas sua voz estava abafada pelo suéter que passava pela cabeça. Quando sua cabeça passou pela gola, Elsie chamou: - Oi! Mandy! Quem era aquela goleira que estava aqui antes de Caroline? Sabe, aquela com seios generosos?

Mandy prendeu o cinto e colocou o suéter no lugar.

- Ah... Deixe-me pensar... Ela tinha um nome pomposo e tradicional... Algo como Tilly...

Matilda riu e prendeu os cadarços de suas botas.

- Matilda não é pomposo. – resmungou. – Mas certamente é tradicional.

Mandy deu risadinhas e se sentou em um banco para colocar as meias e as botas.

- Era algo como Henrietta ou Wilhemina...

- Edith! – Helen exclamou. – Era esse o nome dela! Boa goleira, apesar de sua aparência...

Elsie olhou para Ginny, que tinha conseguido se trocar durante a conversa das outras jogadoras.

- De todo modo, Edith andava ao redor do vestiário completamente nua, e você juraria que as tetas dela precisavam de um uniforme próprio. Depois de algumas semanas, você meio que se acostumava com isso. – abaixou a voz. – Vai passar.

Ginny assentiu e colocou as meias grossas nos pés, prendendo as caneleiras sobre elas.

- Obrigada. – murmurou para Elsie. A conversa tinha sido uma distração bem vinda para ela. Procurou um elástico de cabelo extra em sua mochila e a colocou no bolso, antes de pegar sua vassoura e sair do vestiário para se sentar na grama na borda do campo e trançou o cabelo. Enquanto erguia os braços para entrelaçar as mechas ruivas em uma trança francesa, uma sombra caiu sobre seu rosto. Ergueu os olhos, apertando-os, incomodada pelo aroma de colônia de barbear. Era decididamente fedida e o pobre coitado tinha praticamente tomado um banho com ela.

- Bem, bem, bem, Ginny... Nos encontramos novamente. – disse uma voz levemente familiar sobre a cabeça de Ginny.

_De onde eu conheço essa voz?_ Pensou, olhando por sobre o ombro. Um par de pés levemente virados para dentro entraram no seu campo de visão e sua memória clareou.

- Viktor Krum? – perguntou hesitantemente.

- É uma surpresa agradável vê-la aqui. – ele disse, juntando-se a Ginny na grama. – Está com as Harpies?

- Eu, erm, sim. – Ginny respondeu, se esforçando para terminar de trançar seu cabelo. Gwenog pariria filhotes de gatos se seu cabelo estivesse solto durante o amistoso.

Viktor sorriu arrogantemente.

- Você está ótima. – comentou. – O que aconteceu com o garoto que estava namorando quando seu irmão se casou com Fleur?

- O garoto que eu estava namorando...? – Ginny murmurou confusa. – Que garoto...?

Viktor dispensou a pergunta como se fosse algo incomodo.

- Deixe-o para lá. Estou correto em pensar que ele está fora de sua vida, sim? – quando o rosto de Ginny continuou inexpressivo, ele assentiu em satisfação. – Bom. Ele não valia seu tempo.

- Eu não... – Ginny começou, apenas para ser mais uma vez interrompida pelo monologo de Viktor.

- Você precisa de um homem de verdade. – ele disse, inclinando-se para mais perto de Ginny. – Um que consiga lidar com seu... Espírito. – adicionou, admirando o corpo de Ginny abertamente.

Atrás deles, estavam paradas Helen e Marion. Helen gesticulou silenciosamente para o par, fazendo uma expressão inquisitiva e Marion negou com um balançar de cabeça.

- Ainda não. – murmurou. – Se ela não conseguir se livrar desse banana, então ela não tem esperança. – Marion murmurou quase sem emitir som.

Ginny terminou a trança, prendendo-a com o elástico, antes de tentar se levantar.

- Foi legal te ver de novo. – disse educadamente. – Mas eu realmente preciso... – sua voz virou um guincho indignado quando a mão de Viktor se fechou ao redor de seu pulso, puxando-a de volta para a grama.

- Venha tomar um drinque comigo depois do amistoso. – disse em um convite que não admitia uma negativa.

- Não, obrigada. – Ginny suspirou, tentando soltar seu pulso do aperto de Viktor. Não conseguiu.

Viktor piscou, então começou a rir. Era claro que ela estava querendo mais do que apenas um drinque. Garotas, em sua opinião, simplesmente não deviam recusá-lo. Persistência, então, era o plano do dia.

- Muito bem. Jantar, então.

- Realmente não posso. – Ginny tentou explicar. – Gwenog gosta que jantemos como um time.

Os olhos de Viktor se arregalaram em incredulidade. Se o capitão de seu time tentasse exercer tanto controle sobre seus jogadores, eles se revoltariam.

- Ela a deixará faltar por mim. – Viktor disse com confiança. – Eu sou uma estrela internacional do Quadribol. – a maioria dos capitães permitiria alegremente que um de seus jogadores faltasse a uma reunião do time para sair com Viktor Krum. De fato, vários o tinham feito no passado.

- Que legal. – Ginny disse friamente.

- Eu conheço seu hotel. Posso buscá-la as sete.

Ginny sentiu seus ombros ficarem tensos. _Esse idiota sem cérebro não entende a palavra 'não'?_

- Temo que realmente precise recusar. – disse em um tom frio que não parecia estranho saindo da boca de McGonagall.

Viktor já conversara demais. Achou que Ginny precisava de um pouco de persuasão, então fechou o espaço entre eles e pressionou sua boca contra a dela. Em meros segundos, sentiu pontadas dentro de seu nariz e, no mínimo, uma dúzia de melecas grudentas e amareladas saíram por suas narinas, expandiram, e começaram a bater em seu rosto e cabeça, estapeando sua pele, e deixando rastros gosmentos para trás, como lesmas de jardim. Ginny se ergueu com um pulo, sua varinha presa em sua mão direita, a mão esquerda esfregando firmemente seus lábios.

- Eu disse não. – cuspiu, convocando sua vassoura e indo para o outro lado do campo.

**-x-**

Hermione estava parada no jardim da casa de seus pais em Oxford, apertando o pedaço de papel no qual escrevera as coordenadas da carta de Remus. A carta em si estava guardada em uma gaveta de sua cômoda, sob uma pilha de calcinhas velhas. Ela sabia que devia guardá-la em algum lugar mais seguro — um cofre em Gringotes, talvez —, mas ela se vira parada nos degraus que levavam ao banco, incapaz de entrar. _Fazia_ mais de um ano desde que roubaram o banco, afinal; entretanto, duendes não eram conhecidos por serem criaturas particularmente complacentes. Apesar de Bill garantir que os duendes não dificultariam o processo mais do que o necessário, a ideia de passar por aquelas portas a enchia de medo. Não conseguia evitar imaginar quais outras criaturas estavam deprimidas nos fundos da terra.

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. _Destino, determinação, deliberação_. Forçou-se a permanecer calma, imaginando as coordenadas de uma esquina remota em Shropshire. A noção de que Remus havia lhe confiado a tarefa de cuidar desses homens dava propósito a suas ações; deixava-as calmas e meditativas. Enquanto exalava, começou a virar, cada movimento realizado com perfeição. A próxima coisa que viu foi um prédio quadrado de pedras, meio escondido entre as árvores. Parecia o desenho de uma casa feito por uma criança; um retângulo quase perfeito, chaminés em cada lado, janelas de cada lado da porta da frente, e espaçadas cuidadosamente nos andares superiores. As bordas da fazenda ficaram levemente borradas por um momento, e a fachada sumiu e mudou para algo mais dilapidado.

- Inteligente. – murmurou. Era muito provável que tinha feitiços para repelir trouxas. Também podia ser imapeável, entre outras proteções. Hermione foi até a porta da frente, cuidadosamente guardando as coordenadas em seu bolso. Quando ninguém respondeu à sua batida admitidamente tímida, deu a volta na casa, procurando por outra entrada. Cuidadosamente circulando a casa, Hermione encontrou a porta da cozinha aberta. Um pequeno grupo de homens estava sentado ao redor da mesa retangular e firme, acomodados em cadeiras que não combinavam. Era bastante aconchegante.

Um dos homens afastou sua cadeira e se ergueu quando viu Hermione espiando pela porta.

- Quem é você? – perguntou rudemente, uma varinha aparecendo em sua mão, apontada para sua testa.

Assustada, Hermione respondeu irritadamente.

- Hermione Granger. Quem é você?

A varinha de Matthew não se mexeu.

- Diga como encontrou esse lugar. – exigiu. Olhou para Maurice. – Era para ser segredo! – sibilou.

Hermione, ainda irritada com o interrogatório de Matthew, entrou na cozinha.

- Remus Lupin me contou.

Maurice ergueu uma sobrancelha, e convocou outra xícara até a mesa. Pegou o grande bule no centro da mesa e serviu chá na caneca.

- Sente-se. – disse, lhe oferecendo a xícara. – Agora, então. Como você ficou sabendo de nossa localização? Considerando que Remus está morto há algum tempo.

- E por que você demorou tanto? – Matthew murmurou.

Hermione se sentou na ponta da cadeira vaga e segurou a xícara com uma mão, puxando-a em sua direção. A jarra de leite e açúcar atravessaram a mesa, parando em sua frente.

- Fiquei sabendo de sua localização apenas recentemente. – disse, adicionando leite e açúcar em seu chá. – Kingsley, o Ministro, estava com posse de uma carta de Remus, que era para ser enviada a mim no evento de eu me juntar ao Ministério ou quando terminasse a escola, o que acontecesse primeiro. Desnecessário dizer, - adicionou com uma curva irônica em sua boca. – eu escolhi terminar a escola. – olhou para Matthew e disse, teimosamente lembrando-se de todos os dias com pouca comida, enquanto procuravam as Horcruxes. – Você não parece ter morrido de fome no meio tempo. – a cabeça de Matthew se ergueu um pouco com o contra ataque. Hermione se virou para Phillip e Maurice. – Como têm conseguido comida? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Elfos domésticos. – Phillip ofereceu.

- Como é? – Hermione disse friamente.

- Os elfos de Hogwarts. – Phillip explicou. – Remus fez algum acordo com Dumbledore, antes de ele morrer, e eles têm entregado cestas de comida desde então. – olhou para a cesta mais recentemente entregue, que chegara aquela manhã, ainda no balcão. – Entretanto, acho que eles começaram a fazer isso por conta própria desde a infeliz promoção de Snape. Ou, pelo menos, Evie o fez. – olhou para o rosto pálido de Hermione. – Está se sentido bem?

- Vocês têm sido alimentados por trabalho escravo há anos, e isso não o incomoda? – Hermione sussurrou.

- F.A.L.E. – Maurice riu, reconhecendo-a. – Você deve ser a aluna que Remus mencionou algumas vezes.

- R-remus falou sobre mim? – Hermione perguntou com leve prazer. – E F.A.L.E?

- Não por seu nome, é claro. – Maurice disse. – Para sua segurança. Mas uma semana ou duas antes da última batalha, ele veio até aqui por alguns minutos para ter certeza de que estávamos bem e garantir que se ele não sobrevivesse, não devíamos nos preocupar. E para ficar de olho em uma garota com um respeito saudável pelos direitos dos outros, especialmente os Elfos Domésticos.

- O que você acha de Remus? – Maurice perguntou.

Os olhos de Hermione arderam e ela olhou para seu chá.

- Remus era um dos melhores homens que conheci.

Matthew não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin. – resmungou. – Esse tolo quase colocou seu casamento a perder e sua própria vida. Abandonar sua esposa daquela maneira.

A xícara de Hermione bateu com tanta força contra a mesa, que chá foi derramado. Frequentemente lera sobra raiva que fazia o sangue correr pelas orelhas, mas raramente o experimentara — a maioria das vezes sendo na escola quando Ron agia como um idiota. A cabeça doendo, olhou feio para Matthew, não percebendo que se erguera.

- Remus Lupin era humano. – disse quietamente. – Ele tinha falhas, como todo mundo. Ele era esperto o bastante, entretanto, para aprender de seus erros e corrigi-los, se pudesse. Você poderia tentar seguir os passos dele.

Os olhos de Matthew se arregalaram com a imagem da pequena bruxa o olhando feio, seu cabelo enrolado bagunçado. Ele supôs que deveria se sentir grato que ela não estava com sua varinha. Ela poderia tê-lo atacado em um instante.

- Chega, Matthew. – Phillip murmurou. – Não é ela quem você quer irritar, eh? – Phillip limpou o chá derramado e encheu a xícara de Hermione. – Então, senhorita Granger, há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de saber?

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou ao redor da cozinha vazia.

- Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?

- A casa está boa o bastante. – Maurice suspirou. – Nós três conseguimos adquirir um pouco de habilidade em restaurar. Não vai desmoronar ao nosso redor tão cedo.

- Roupas. – Matthew disse de repente.

- Roupas? – Hermione repetiu inexpressivamente.

- Roupas. – Matthew afirmou. – Eu não sei sobre esses dois, mas eu não consigo mais remendar minhas calças. Os remendos têm remendos. Apenas algumas peças, sabe...

- Hm. Ele está certo. – Maurice resmungou. – Alguns suéteres, camisetas, e calças não fariam mal.

- Como...? – Hermione começou fracamente. – Eu suponho que poderia perguntar sobre fundos...

Maurice dispensou suas preocupações com impaciência.

- Nós temos ouro. Em Gringotes. Mas estamos hesitantes em ir ao Beco Diagonal. Mas posso lhe dar permissão de entrar em meu cofre, retirar o que precisar e você pode nos trazer as roupas. Vou fazer uma lista antes de você ir.

- Livros. – Phillip disse. – Remus deixou alguns aqui e estão gastos demais. – disse timidamente.

- Acho que sei onde posso conseguir esses. – Hermione disse lentamente. Sabia que Remus tinha uma coleção extensa de livros, mas não sabia onde tinham sido guardados. – Vou precisar de algumas semanas para encontrá-los. Não posso prometer nada por agora. – Phillip assentiu e misturou seu chá distraidamente. – O que vocês querem? – Hermione perguntou. – Quero dizer, da sociedade bruxa?

A pergunta pareceu pegar os homens fora de guarda.

- Não pertencemos à sociedade bruxa. – Matthew disse amargamente depois de longos momentos. – Não somos mais considerados bruxos, somos?

- Vocês certamente são bruxos! – Hermione disse asperamente. – Vocês apenas são... – procurou em sua memória por uma frase apropriada. – Bruxos com um problema peludo!

Maurice a olhou, antes de começar a gargalhar.

- Um problema peludo... É um jeito de se ver... – tirou um lenço maltrapilho de seu bolso e secou os olhos. – Oh, essa foi a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi em anos... Problema peludo...

- Era assim que um dos amigos de Remus descrevia. – Hermione bufou, um pouco mais defensivamente que o necessário.

- Não seja tão sentimental. – Maurice retorquiu. – É divertido. – acomodou-se em sua cadeira. – Então, senhorita Granger. Como você vai me colocar de volta na minha antiga vida como um curandeiro? Ou qualquer um de nós a algo similar ao que tínhamos antes?

Hermione encontrou os olhos de Maurice.

- Eu não sei. – admitiu. – Será horrivelmente difícil e pode não acontecer por anos. Décadas, talvez. Mas eu te prometo isso: eu não vou parar até que seja ilegal caçá-los e que possamos acomodar completamente sua condição para que vocês possam participar completamente da comunidade bruxa. Não é como se vocês houvessem pedido por isso. – seus ombros caíram levemente. – Fenrir Greyback não lhe fez favor nenhum com o comportamento dele...

- Pelo menos você vai tentar. – Phillip disse com palavras de consolo. – Isso é mais do que qualquer pessoa já fez desde que aquele bastardo me mordeu.

**-x-**

Percy colocou grãos de milho em uma tigela, antes de colocar a quantidade exata de leite para umedecer os flocos. Pouco leite, e era como mastigar papelão; muito leite e virava uma pasta. Penélope torceu o nariz e tomou seu chá, passando manteiga em sua torrada. Ele misturou o leite cuidadosamente em seu cereal, olhando para o calendário pendurado na parede ao lado da pequena mesa.

- O que vai fazer amanhã? – perguntou distraidamente.

Penélope sorriu.

- Como se você não soubesse. O mesmo que você. Trabalhar.

Percy mastigou algumas colheradas de cereal.

- Quantos dias de licença você tem?

Os olhos de Penny se cruzaram, enquanto calculava as datas.

- Oh, por volta de uma semana.

Percy assentiu em satisfação.

- Perfeito. Isso deve ser tempo o bastante.

- Tempo o bastante para...? – Penny fez um gesto para Percy elaborar.

- O que diz de se casar comigo amanhã?

Penny cuspiu chá no rosto de Percy.

- O-o que disse?

Percy tirou os óculos e os limpou cuidadosamente com seu guardanapo.

- Por que não nos casamos amanhã? Apenas nós dois.

Penny estudou Percy de perto.

- Você não quer sua família presente?

A colher de Percy bateu na lateral de sua tigela. Deixou-a de lado cuidadosamente e ajustou seus óculos.

- Eu quero. Mas...

- Mas...?

Percy olhou para a mesa. Queria estar cercado por sua família, mas ouvira histórias sobre o casamento de Bill e do trabalho que viera com isso. Por mais que gostasse de prestigio, Percy não gostava de ser o centro da atenção de todos. Além do mais, casamentos tradicionais ofendiam seu senso de eficiência. Havia todas essas pessoas que os noivos se sentiam compelidos a convidar, para que ninguém se sentisse ofendido por não receber um convite. A comida que ninguém ia comer, as bebidas que ninguém ia consumir. A extravagância desnecessária. A bagunça.

- Eu quero minha família. Só não quero todo mundo que eles insistiriam em convidar. – as sobrancelhas de Percy se juntaram em um franzir. – Por que temos de nos comportarmos como todos os outros?

- Percy... – Penny interrompeu gentilmente. – Não há nada que diz que nosso casamento tem que ser grande e tradicional. Eu também preferiria evitar a confusão. Não me parece muito prático, e não me importo tanto com a cerimônia quanto me importo com o casamento. Eu meramente quero ter certeza de que você não irá se arrepender por seus pais não estarem presentes. – sorriu timidamente. – Seria uma travessura deliciosa, não seria? Apenas ir ao almoço de domingo como se nada houvesse mudado.

A expressão de Percy se iluminou consideravelmente.

- Então, está combinado. – anunciou. – Vou cuidar da papelada hoje.

Eficiente como sempre, Percy preencheu as licenças apropriadas, colheu as assinaturas, e retirou a aliança de ouro que comprara com o anel de noivado de Penny de seu cofre em tempo record.

O dia seguinte encontrou Percy parado ao lado de Penny em um escritório do Ministério, brilhando de orgulho. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a soltar a mão do outro. Percy repetiu seus votos, apertando os dedos de Penny para dar mais ênfase. Em um momento, sua voz falhou e Percy desviou os olhos, piscando furiosamente para não começar a chorar. Os votos de Penny foram recitados em uma voz firme e clara, apesar de suave, que falhou algumas vezes, e algumas lágrimas escaparam dos cantos dos olhos dela, correndo por suas bochechas. Elas refletiram a luz que entrava pela janela, e Percy ergueu sua mão livre para secá-las. Colocou a aliança no dedo dela, maravilhado com o quão pequena a mão de Penny era comparada a sua, aninhando a aliança de casamento ao lado da de noivado. Penny apertou sua mão com a própria, e colocou a aliança de casamento no dedo de Percy. A funcionária do Ministério sorriu indulgentemente quando disse:

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Impulsivamente, Percy puxou Penny para perto e beijou, as mãos emoldurando seu rosto. Afastaram-se com sorrisos tímidos e Percy disse suavemente:

- Estamos casados.

- Senhor Weasley? – a bruxa pigarreou suavemente, lhe oferecendo uma pena. – Se pudesse assinar aqui... – escorregou o livro de registros pela mesa. Percy pegou a pena e assinou seu nome com um floreio, antes de passar a pena para Penny, que adicionou sua assinatura sob a dele.

Percy tirou uma pequena bolsa de dinheiro do bolso e a colocou na mão da bruxa.

- Obrigado. – lhe disse em uma voz sincera.

- O prazer foi meu. – a bruxa respondeu.

Penny prendeu a mão ao redor do cotovelo de Percy.

- Vamos, senhor Weasley? – murmurou, indicando a porta com a cabeça.

- Acredito que sim, senhora Weasley. – Percy disse solenemente, fazendo Penny dar risadinhas. Enquanto caminhavam até o Átrio, ele se virou e perguntou: - Como deveríamos contar a minha família?

Penny ergueu a mão esquerda, admirando o brilho de suas alianças.

- Eu digo que deixemos que eles percebam. Não deve ser difícil se eles estiverem prestando atenção.

**-x-**

O domingo seguinte estava claro e brilhante. Percy e Penny deliberadamente se atrasaram para o almoço, entrando sem pressa na cozinha e sentando-se em seus lugares à mesa sem fazer algum comentário. Mantendo o que tinham dito, não falaram nada sobre o casamento, e não fizeram nenhuma indicação para as alianças em seus dedos, calmamente passando pratos de pernil e frango, e tigelas de vegetais e batatas. Foi apenas quando Molly serviu a sobremesa que alguém notou a mão esquerda de Percy.

- Percy, - George começou. – o que é isso em sua mão? Parece que está com uma mancha de tinta.

Ron apertou os olhos para a outra ponta da mesa e riu.

- Que tipo de idiota usa tinta _dourada_, George? Nem Percy é idiota o bastante para usar tinta dourada.

- Obrigado, Ron. – Percy disse sarcasticamente.

- Isso não é tinta. – Charlie comentou prestativamente, entre garfadas de pudim.

- Não pode ser tinta. – Arthur afirmou. – Percy não foi trabalhar a maior parte da semana.

A cabeça de Molly se virou.

- Você esteve doente? E não nos mandou uma coruja? – brigou.

Percy suspirou e deliberadamente pegou seu copo de água com a mão esquerda e o bebeu lentamente.

- Não, mãe. – disse pacientemente. – Estou bem. Apenas tirei alguns dias pessoais.

Bill engasgou com seu pudim.

- Você tirou dias pessoais? – tossiu.

Percy ergueu quatro dedos de sua mão esquerda.

- Apenas quatro.

A mão de Molly atravessou a mesa e segurou a de Percy. Ela a estudou por um longo momento, antes de olhar para Penny e esticar a mão, soltando Percy.

- Posso ver sua mão, por favor? A _esquerda_. – Molly ergueu a mão de Penny, notando duas alianças. – Há algo que vocês gostariam de nos contar?

Os olhos de Percy e Penny se encontraram, e sorrisos apareceram em seus rostos.

- Nos casamos. – Percy disse, sem olhar para alguém que não fosse Penny.

Foi a última coisa coerente que alguém disse durante o almoço naquele dia.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título é algo como "mudanças vem com o amanhecer".

Quanto à cena da Hermione, no que diz respeito aos homens que o Remus ajudava e tudo o mais, para quem ficou curioso, isso tudo é explorado em There'll Be Bluebirds. Então, eventualmente chegaremos lá e tal...

Caso alguém não tenha visto, toda semana tem algo novo dessa série sendo postado no meu perfil. Por enquanto, duas one-shots já foram postadas, e logo chegaremos a mais uma capitulada. Então, enquanto esperam sair mais capítulos aqui, vocês podem ir acompanhando as outras fics. (:

Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima (seja lá quando for).


	12. Pieces of History

**Capítulo Doze**

**Pieces of History**

Ginny equilibrou um prato de frutas e torradas sobre uma tigela de mingau e carregou tudo até a mesa. Pegou um dos bules de chá distribuídos ao longo da mesa e se serviu de uma xícara de chá muito necessária. Colocou açúcar no mingau e tomou um gole de seu chá, enquanto esperava o açúcar derreter. Elise empurrou uma jarra de suco na direção de Ginny, que se serviu de um copo, antes de passar a jarra a Helen. Ginny se surpreendia, e muito, com a facilidade com que conseguia se incluir à rotina diária do time. Corujas entravam pelas janelas abertas, entregando cartas aos membros do time. Até então, Ginny recebera apenas duas cartas de Molly, mas uma grande quantidade de cartas estava a sua frente. Marion estudou a pilha de papel com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Isso acontece frequentemente?

Ginny olhou para a pilha em confusão.

- Não. Eu não sei por que... – sua voz morreu, enquanto olhava pelos envelopes. – Oh, não... – murmurou. Não havia apenas uma carta de Molly, mas uma de Bill e Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron e Harry.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem. – Anna murmurou.

- Eu também. – Ginny respondeu vagamente, enquanto abria a primeira carta. Era um curto bilhete, contendo uma única frase, _Percy se casou com Penny semana passada_, seguida pela letra C. – Maldição! – Ginny exclamou. – Meu irmão se casou!

- Qual deles? – Elsie perguntou. – O bonitão?

Anna girou os olhos sobre a borda de sua xícara.

- Esse já é casado, sua vaca tola. – zombou. – Bill se casou há, o quê? Dois anos, não é?

Ginny assentiu distraidamente, abrindo a próxima carta da pilha, que tinha a letra de Fleur.

Elsie fez uma careta.

- Eu não estava falando de Bill. – murmurou.

Ginny leu rapidamente a curta carta, notando que Fleur parecia divertida com as ações de Percy. _Eu não esperava que Percy fizesse algo tão fora de sua personalidade. Ele sempre pareceu aderir às regras e insistir em fazer as coisas tão corretamente quando possível. A principio, eu pensei que poderia ser uma brincadeira do tipo que George e Fred fariam. Entretanto, não o é, e Percy e Penélope estão casados. Se você pensar sobre isso por um momento, faz sentido que Percy tenha se casado dessa maneira. Foi eficiente e feito com o mínimo de dificuldade._ Ouviu alguém lhe fazer uma pergunta e ergueu os olhos.

- O quê? – perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Foi Charlie? Espero que não tenha sido Charlie. – Elsie suspirou nostalgicamente. – Eu não o chutaria para fora da cama por comer biscoitos. – adicionou com um leve olhar de desejo.

Ginny colocou a carta de Fleur no envelope e evitou se encolher perante a ideia de Charlie criar desejo em alguém. Não era que achasse que Charlie fosse feio, mas ele era seu irmão. A ideia de que qualquer um de seus irmãos deixasse os joelhos de alguém mole lhe dava náuseas.

- Não. Foi meu irmão do meio, Percy.

Matilda cuspiu suco de laranja para o outro lado da mesa. Felizmente, o assento a sua frente estava vazio. Secou o rosto com o guardanapo e olhou para Ginny de boca aberta.

- Percy? – ofegou em incredulidade. – Como o Regras-Foram-Feitas-Para-Serem-Seguidas-Percy? Percy Weasley se casou?

- Erm... – Ginny não tinha certeza do que dizer. Conformou-se com uma simples confirmação. – Sim.

Mandy misturou seu mingau pensativamente.

- Eu não sabia que Percy estava particularmente interessado em mulheres ou homens. – refletiu. – Para ser honesta, achei que ele não tinha interesse em nada além de seu trabalho.

Ginny assentiu para si mesma. Não tivera muitas chances de observar Percy com Penélope, mas pelo que tinha ouvido de Harry, Ron e Hermione, Penny tinha acompanhado Percy a vários almoços de domingo dos Weasley.

Elsie cuidadosamente passou manteiga em sua torrada e espalhou morango sobre a torrada.

- Então... Ginny... Charlie está vendo alguém?

Anna mirou um leve tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Elsie, fazendo seu rabo de cavalo balançar.

- Dá um tempo, pode ser? Você vai me fazer vomitar no seu prato.

Elsie mostrou a língua para Anna.

- Então? Ginny? Charlie está vendo alguém? – insistiu.

Ginny suspirou e finalmente comeu uma colherada de seu mingau.

- Ele estava, quando fiquei com ele durante os testes. – cedeu. – Uma Curandeira da reserva de dragões. – não achou que Charlie se importaria que ela divulgasse essa informação. Qualquer coisa para fazer Elsie parar de falar sobre Charlie como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, e estava morrendo de fome. Ginny abriu a próxima carta, de George, pensado que não se incomodava tanto por Elsie ter uma queda por Charlie, mas a ideia de qualquer um de seus irmãos se envolvendo em qualquer atividade sexual era mais do que um pouco desconfortável, provavelmente não mais do que eles sentiam sobre ela. Em geral, na opinião de Ginny, era uma ideia que deveria permanecer no abstrato.

**-x-**

Charlie acordou em seu quarto escuro e brigou com o cobertor enrolado ao seu redor até conseguir erguer o bastante a cabeça para olhar, preguiçosamente, para o relógio em seu criado mudo. Olhou para as pesadas cortinas que bloqueavam qualquer luz de passar pela janela, imaginando a hora. Podia ser seis da manhã ou seis da tarde, até onde sabia. Girou o pescoço, produzindo vários estalos satisfatórios. Usou a varinha para afastar a ponta da cortina. Uma luz pálida e prateada passou pelo vidro e ele suspirou pesadamente. Charlie estava trabalhando nos turnos da tarde, e não _precisava_ acordar por mais algumas horas, mas os turnos da manhã da semana anterior ainda estavam em seu sistema. Gemeu e afastou o cobertor, colocando os pés no chão. Charlie se ergueu e se espreguiçou elaboradamente e, no que irritadamente notou que havia se tornado um hábito, se coçou por sobre o tecido de sua boxer, enquanto caminhava até a porta do quarto. Usou sua mão livre para abrir a porta e foi ao banheiro. Como sempre, acordara com uma necessidade urgente de usar o banheiro. Não entendia como as pessoas acordavam a cada poucas horas para usar o banheiro. Podiam-se perder vários momentos preciosos de sono dessa maneira. Bocejou, enquanto lavava as mãos, e foi para a cozinha. Rapidamente, arrumara um prato de torradas, um enorme bule de chá e pagou a coruja que trouxera o jornal da manhã. Colocou o chá, as torradas e o jornal sobre a mesa e se acomodou para ler o que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico. Molly, ele sabia, ficaria absolutamente escandalizada com sua falta de roupa durante o café da manhã, mas não era como se mais alguém fosse vê-lo. Além do mais, ele era um homem crescido e se quisesse tomar seu café da manhã, na privacidade de sua casa, usando nada além de um sorriso, então era isso o que ele faria.

Charlie abriu o jornal na sessão de Quadribol e leu as manchetes, procurando por qualquer informação sobre as Harpies. Imaginou como o time se adaptava a seu treino de verão, especialmente Ginny. Ele se lembrava como seus primeiros meses na Romênia tinham sido quando saíra da casa. Ele e Bill tinham trocado várias cartas nostálgicas sobre estarem longe do que conheciam. Certamente, ir para Hogwarts aos onze anos lhes ensinara a ser bastante independentes de seus pais e responsáveis por suas próprias vidas, mas ao menos em Hogwarts eles estavam cercados de amigos e família, e o castelo em si era um pouco familiar de todas as histórias que vários parentes tinham lhes contado. Miercuera-Ciuc¹ podia ser absolutamente frigida durante o inverno e chuvosa durante o verão, e cheia de um idioma desconhecido. Charlie não tinha a facilidade de Bill com idiomas, então nos primeiros meses tivera dificuldades em aprender o bastante de romeno para se virar. Fizera pilhas de pequenos cartões com desenhos de objetos com os nomes escritos sob eles em romeno, assim como a escrita fonética da palavra. Tinha até mesmo colocado uma pequena placa em todos os itens de sua cabana, e prendido pedaços de pergaminho em suas roupas. É claro, Ginny não enfrentaria os mesmo desafios que ele tinha enfrentado, Charlie pensou, esfregando uma mão na nuca. Ela iria, entretanto, enfrentar desafios diferentes — viver sob o olho do público. Em regra, os Weasley eram um clã reservado, exceto por aquele momento estranho de Percy. Como ela lidaria com ter sua vida pessoal dissecada sob o nome de um dos repórteres da coluna social do _Profeta? _Autores de Quadribol analisando cada um de seus movimentos, detalhando como ela poderia ter jogado melhor, mesmo se ela houvesse jogado brilhantemente. Ginny seria capaz de ver isso como nada além de uma besteira, ou ela levaria a sério? Charlie esperava que fosse o primeiro.

Um pequeno parágrafo prendeu sua atenção, escondido sob um artigo maior sobre o desenvolvimento do novo Goleiro de Montrose. Uma migalha, realmente, sobre um amistoso entre as Harpies e o time nacional da Bulgária. Um sorriso começou a se abrir no rosto de Charlie quando uma série de batidas insistentes na porta, que ficavam mais barulhentas a cada nova batida, interrompeu seus pensamentos. Olhou para sua roupa — ou melhor, falta de roupa —, e suspirou. Olhou feio para a porta por um momento, antes de deixar o jornal de lado e gritar:

- Só um momento! – foi até o quarto e pegou o jeans deixado de lado e o vestiu, pulando em um pé, enquanto o puxava para cima. Deixou-o aberto e caminhou os últimos passos até a porta. – O quê? – rosnou.

Bronwyn estava parada de boca aberta na varanda, enrolada em um grosso cardigã, se protegendo da manhã gelada.

- Eu te acordei? – Charlie balançou a cabeça e se escorou contra a batente da porta, a imagem da paciência, esperando que Bronwyn continuasse. Ela colocou as mãos dentro das mangas do cardigã, balançando a cabeça para afastar uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. – Eu só queria te dizer, eu estive pensando... – Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Bronwyn engoliu em seco e continuou. – Eu nunca questionei sua integridade ou experiência. Curandeiros nunca olham para um paciente e vêem uma situação não vencedora, ou que seu tempo acabou. Aprendemos a lutar até o final amargo, a exaurir todas as opções, mesmo que esteja óbvio que devemos parar e deixar a natureza agir. Foi uma resposta no calor do momento e eu nunca me dei ao trabalho de questionar sobre a saúde do dragão em questão.

Charlie se afastou da batente e fez um movimento com o queixo.

- Quer uma xícara?

- Desculpe?

- Você quer uma xícara de chá ou não? – repetiu. – Achei que isso ajudaria a tirar o gosto de admitir que estava errada de sua boca. – o canto de sua boca se ergueu levemente. – E eu aceito suas desculpas. Foi bastante gracioso de sua parte.

Bronwyn abriu e fechou a boca repetidamente e Charlie abafou uma risada perante a imitação muito boa que ela estava fazendo de um peixe. Ela percebeu o brilho de diversão em seus olhos e fechou a boca com um doloroso encontro entre seus dentes.

- Uma xícara de chá seria ótimo, obrigada. – respondeu tensamente, entrando na cabana como se fosse a própria Rainha. – Melhor anotar em seu calendário. – Bronwyn aconselhou, acomodando-se à pequena mesa. – Não estou errada frequentemente.

- Isso é um desafio? – Charlie zombou, pegando uma xícara limpa do armário. Bronwyn sorriu suavemente em resposta. Charlie encheu a xícara e a arrastou pela mesa. – Desafio aceito.

Bronwyn misturou açúcar em seu chá e tomou um gole cuidadoso. Normalmente, o chá de Charlie era forte o bastante para remover o papel de parede.

- Então, de verdade, como estava o dragão?

- Cego, subnutrido, fraco, com sinais de abuso. – Charlie disse brevemente. – Sem chances de se recuperar. Mesmo que pudéssemos lhe dar comida na boca, o mais leve dos barulhos o assustava. Ele estava acostumado a vigiar os cofres em Gringotes e se esqueceu como era estar do lado de fora. Está melhor agora. – estudou a superfície de seu chá. – De todo modo, não é como se tivéssemos o equivalente de uma ala de danos causados por feitiços, como o St. Mungos. – pressionou os lábios e levou a xícara aos lábios. – Uma pena. – tomou um gole de seu chá e se balançou um pouco.

A mão de Bronwyn atravessou a mesa e seus dedos seguraram levemente a ponta de uma torrada. Começou a mordiscar o canto.

- Então... Erm... Você não foi o único a quem eu dei minha opinião mal formada. – confessou. – Eu disse ao papai exatamente o que eu pensava sobre como ele lidou com a situação do dragão.

Charlie se permitiu rir um pouco. Daffyd era bastante quieto a maior parte do tempo, mas ele não era o tipo de homem que permitia que outros interferissem na maneira como ele gerenciava a reserva.

- Entendo.

- Ele me deu um sermão. Deixou bastante claro que era para eu me importar com meus próprios pacientes e deixá-lo cuidar dos dele, e se ele quisesse minha opinião em como cuidar de um dragão, ele a pediria.

Charlie assentiu com aprovação. Em regra, não se importava em pedir a opinião de outras pessoas, e de vez em quando encontrava alguém com pouca experiência com dragões que tinha um método pouco ortodoxo, mas ainda assim completamente viável. Ajudava procurar a ajuda de alguém que estivesse fora da situação. Eles tendiam a olhar para as coisas sob um ponto diferente, e não estavam acostumados com a maneira que as coisas eram feitas. Esvaziou sua xícara e se serviu de outra. Recostou-se, aproveitando a companhia de Bronwyn. Ela parecia entender que ele não precisava da conversa constante, e até mesmo parecia aproveitar o silêncio amigável que crescia entre eles de vez em quando. Bronwyn passava algumas noites da semana na cabana dele, e jantavam juntos quase todas as noites em que Charlie não estava no turno da noite. Tinham entrado em uma rotina fácil, silenciosamente dividindo algumas das tarefas em sua cabana. Se um cozinhava, o outro lavava os pratos. Esse provavelmente era o relacionamento pessoal mais fácil que Charlie já tivera com outro ser humano. Respirou lenta e profundamente. Nunca, em sua vida, pensou que diria o que estava prestes a dizer a Bronwyn.

- Então... O que vai fazer no domingo? Minha família almoça junto toda semana, e eu pensei que se você estivesse interessada, você poderia ir... Comigo...

- Almoço, hm? Com sua família toda? – Bronwyn perguntou duvidosamente. – Quantas pessoas vão estar lá, exatamente?

Charlie equilibrou a cadeira nas pernas de trás e tomou um gole de chá.

- Minha mãe e meu pai. Bill e Fleur. Percy e Penny. George. Ron e sua namorada, Hermione. Harry. Eu. Você. Doze. Treze se a namorada de George, Katie, for. Quatorze se Harry estiver com seu afilhado, Teddy. Quinze se a avó de Teddy estiver lá.

- Qui... Quinze? – Bronwyn repetiu fracamente, os olhos arregalados e sem piscar.

- Você não tem que ir. – Charlie disse rapidamente. Só a quantidade de pessoas era o bastante para assustar a maioria das pessoas, na opinião dele.

A cabeça de Bronwyn se ergueu um pouco.

- Não estou assustada. – declarou.

Charlie sorriu.

- Não achei que estava.

- De fato, estou ansiosa por isso. – garantiu calmamente, mas sentindo seu estômago se revirar com a ideia de conhecer praticamente toda a família de Charlie de uma única vez.

As pernas da cadeira de Charlie pousaram no chão com um suave _thump_.

- Vamos aparatar para lá no domingo, por volta das onze. – disse. – Não vamos ficar até tarde. Trabalho à noite semana que vem.

Bronwyn esvaziou sua caneca, fazendo uma careta para o gosto forte de chá.

- Eu te encontro aqui, então. – ergueu-se e saiu da cabana, indo em direção a sua. – Espero que saiba no que está se metendo. – murmurou.

**-x-**

Normalmente, o café da manhã era algo apressado para Harry. Não era por falta de tempo ou de planejamento de sua parte. Normalmente, acordava cedo e se encontrava com os outros Aurores para a corrida matinal no Parque Hyde; voltava para casa para tomar banho, se vestir e, então, tomar café. Não era que não gostava de levar seu tempo durante as refeições. Não tinha que engolir rapidamente a comida, como nos Dursleys, ou quando, às vezes, na escola, precisava conciliar seus deveres, Quadribol ou suas atividades "extracurriculares". Ele comida rapidamente por que não gostava de refeições solitárias. Analisava o _Profeta Diário_ matinal, enquanto colocava cereal ou mingau na boca, mas não se dava ao trabalho de ler com atenção. Lia o jornal para que suas refeições não virassem uma atividade barbaresca. Se não tivesse o jornal para ocupá-lo, comeria em frente a pia. Então, não era inteiramente uma surpresa que não tivesse visto a matéria no meio do jornal sobre Gringotes ter enviado notificações para todos os bruxos que possuíssem um cofre para, por favor, ir fazer um inventário de dito cofre na hora marcada, muito obrigado. De fato, Harry tinha recebido a carta em questão. Apenas nunca a abrira, mas meramente a deixara na cesta perto da janela, onde guardava toda a correspondência que não era urgente, então se esquecera sobre isso em toda a confusão de Ginny voltar da escola, seu teste e, então, passar um mês na Suíça.

O café da manhã apressado de Harry também significava que ele chegava ao escritório muito antes que a maioria dos Aurores. Gostava dos momentos silenciosos no escritório, antes das pessoas passarem de um lado para o outro em frente ao seu cubículo. Ultimamente, fizera um hábito praticar Legilimência com quem conseguisse convencer a ajudá-lo. Sua primeira sessão com os antigos Comensais da Morta estava se aproximando rapidamente, e queria estar mais do que preparado. Queria que fosse instinto. Hermione ficaria orgulhosa, Harry sabia, de todo o tempo que ele passara revisando e praticando para os dois dias que demoraria em lidar com todas as pessoas em sua lista.

Nessa manhã em particular, Harry foi recebido por uma pequena quantidade de aviões de papel roxo, sobrevoando sua mesa. Suspirando, pegou o mais próximo e o leu, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Era o itinerário finalizado de seus interrogatórios com os Comensais da Morte. Eles seriam feitos em Azkaban. Com uma exceção — Draco Malfoy. Harry não percebera que sob os termos da condicional de Draco, ele teria de ir até a Mansão Malfoy, ao invés de Draco ir até o Ministério. Aparentemente, quando a Suprema Corte dissera "confinado a casa", apenas um caso de vida ou morte daria permissão a Draco para sair da mansão. _Depois_, pensou consigo mesmo. Não seria bom se preocupar com isso agora. Não havia ninguém no Ministério que pudesse lidar com isso no momento.

Harry deixou o aviso de lado e pegou o próximo aviãozinho. Eles tinham se reorganizado para ficar a seu alcance. Um rolo de pergaminho, um selo de cera vermelho escuro, marcado com um G elaborado caiu das dobras do avião e pousou em sua mesa. Cautelosamente, Harry o tirou de sua mesa, imaginando se suas ações do último ano, quando invadira o cofre dos Lestrange, tinham finalmente voltando para assombrá-lo. Cuidadosamente, quebrou o selo e o pergaminho se desenrolou silenciosamente, revelando um breve bilhete de ninguém mais que Bill Weasley.

_Harry... Você perdeu seu horário para fazer o inventário do conteúdo do seu cofre. Consigo encaixá-lo hoje, por volta da uma da tarde. Os duendes ficaram agitados por você não aparecer na hora marcada. Se você me permite te dar um conselho, não falte hoje. Eles podem dificultar, burocraticamente falando, quando você quiser visitar seu cofre. Eu odeio parecer com Percy, mas é realmente importante que você venha e faça isso. Por causa do caos das primeiras semanas após a guerra ter acabado, e uma certa invasão ter sido feita pública (não os envolvidos, apenas a invasão em si), bruxas e bruxos em toda a Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda foram até o banco exigir garantias de que seus cofres não foram tocados. Com tantos duendes desaparecidos e dados como mortos ou, de fato, mortos, demorou até que chegássemos ao seu._

_Tente tirar a tarde de folga, se puder. Dado o tamanho do seu cofre, vai demorar um pouco para terminar o inventário. _

_Bill._

Harry apertou a ponte do nariz contra a dor de cabeça crescente e brigou contra o impulso de jogar o bilhete no lixo. Quando precisava ir ao Gringotes, tentava ser o mais rápido possível, mantinha a cabeça abaixada e não entrava em conversas significativas com qualquer um. Deixou o rolo de pergaminho de lado, ao lado dos horários dos Comensais da Morte, e pegou o memorando seguinte.

**-x-**

- Oi, Harry! – a voz levemente sem ar de Hermione assustou Harry. Pulou, derrubando a pena sobre a mesa, franzindo o cenho para o pergaminho manchado.

- Avise um cara. – suspirou, usando a varinha para tirar a tinta do pergaminho. Deixou o pergaminho de lado, grato pela distração. Gesticulou para Hermione se sentar na cadeira vazia em frente a sua mesa. – O que a trás a esse local refinado? – perguntou zombeteiramente.

Hermione se sentou na ponta da cadeira e juntou os dedos.

- Eu queria te pedir algo. – começou tremulamente. Harry permaneceu em silêncio, mas ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela continuasse. – Bem, veja... Eu preciso da coleção de livros de Remus.

- Por quê?

Os dedos de Hermione se torceram juntos.

- Não tenho certeza de como dizer isso. – murmurou sob a respiração. – É só que Remus deixou uma carta com Kingsley, para me ser entregue quando eu terminasse a escola. – esticou a saia sobre os joelhos. – Ele tinha um pequeno grupo de... Amigos...

- Amigos? – Harry repetiu inexpressivamente. Não conhecia nenhum amigo que Remus pudesse ter fora da Ordem. – Quem...?

Hermione mordeu seu lábio ansiosamente.

- Lobisomens. – disse suavemente. – Três deles. Eles moram em uma fazenda, mas não posso te dizer onde. Não ainda. Fenrir Greyback os mordeu durante nosso quinto ano, e eles todos foram demitidos de seus trabalhos, é claro. Ele... Ele me pediu para cuidar deles. Para tentar mudar as leis que os separam da comunidade bruxa. – sua voz se ergueu levemente, enquanto se envolvia com o assunto. – Mas no meio tempo, eles pediram por um incentivo intelectual maior. Remus tinha uma coleção extensa de livros. Tenho certeza de que ele não se importaria de que seus amigos a tivessem.

- Então, por que precisa de mim? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não sei onde os livros dele foram guardados e achei que você pudesse saber. – Hermione confessou apressadamente.

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira, girando a pena entre os dedos, ignorando a tinta que os manchava.

- Você terá de falar com Andrômeda.

Hermione tencionou cautelosamente, bastante como um gato que ouve um som ameaçador. Seus punhos se cerraram sobre seus joelhos e ela respirou lenta e cuidadosamente, tentando lutar com o som do sangue correndo em seus ouvidos. Piscou rapidamente, enquanto seus olhos corriam ao redor do pequeno cubículo, enquanto sua boca trabalhava por um momento, antes de forçar a palavra:

- Bellatrix.

- Oh... – Harry ergueu uma mão e apertou a dela. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Andrômeda era bastante parecida com sua irmã mais velha. Mas apenas em um primeiro momento. Andrômeda, como seus vários parentes Black; Bellatrix e Sirius passaram por sua mente; tinha olhos largos, escuros e pesados. Demorara meses até Harry parar de se encolher toda vez que olhava para Andrômeda pelo canto do olho. A similaridade acabava aí. Andrômeda tinha o cabelo castanho claro e levemente ondulado, e não os cachos negros rebeldes de Bellatrix. Enquanto sua expressão podia ser fria e indiferente às vezes, Harry imaginava que sua máscara era um reflexo de sua infância, onde a menor reação poderia gerar abusos. E uma vez que Andrômeda se apegava a uma pessoa, ela raramente demonstrava tal reserva. A mão direita de Hermione foi para seu antebraço esquerdo, onde Harry sabia que a palavra "sangue ruim" tinha sido grava em sua pele, cortesia de Bellatrix. – Você quer que eu vá com você?

A boca de Hermione se abriu, e ela balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Não. Eu... Eu quero que você fale com ela _por_ mim. – suas interações com Andrômeda tinham sido limitadas aos ocasionais almoços de domingo. Não tinha tido a chance de se acostumar à aparência de Andrômeda como Harry e Ron tinham tido.

A boca de Harry se torceu. Não a deixaria ir sozinha, mas não ia facilitar as coisas para ela. Se ela queria os livros, ela ia ter de pedir por eles ela mesma.

- Eu vou com você até a casa de Andrômeda. É sua responsabilidade pegar esses livros para os amigos de Remus.

O rosto de Hermione se abateu.

- Harry! – protestou.

- Ninguém está te pedindo para ir a Mansão Malfoy. – Harry a lembrou bruscamente. – Apenas a casa de Andrômeda. – tirou os óculos e os colocou na mesa. – Olha, - começou. – eu vou buscar Teddy no sábado. Você pode ir e conversar com Andrômeda. – massageou a ponte do nariz, antes de voltar a colocar os óculos. – Ela não morde. – disse suavemente. – E Remus ia querer que seus livros fossem bem usados.

Os ombros de Hermione se curvaram um pouco.

- Que horas você vai buscar Teddy? – perguntou um pouco derrotada.

- Provavelmente as três. É quando ele normalmente acorda de seu cochilo.

- Obrigada... – Hermione se ergueu e deu a volta na cadeira, indo em direção da porta do cubículo. Parou e estudou Harry por alguns minutos, antes de dizer. – É ridículo, eu sei, ficar tão aterrorizada com a memória de alguém que está morta há mais de um ano.

- Não é. – Harry garantiu. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. – O que seria tolo é deixar que o medo te impeça de fazer algo que você ama, como ajudar os amigos de Remus. Ou deixar que domine sua vida. Temos o resto de nossas vidas a nossa frente, e se nós desistirmos sempre que passarmos por portas que trazem certas memórias, então nós estariamos deixado que eles ganhem, no final. – sorriu um pouco. – E eu vou ser amaldiçoado se eu deixar que _eles_ ganhem depois de tudo pelo que passamos para vencê-los.

Hermione sorriu cansadamente, mas Harry conseguiu ver seus ombros se erguerem, enquanto ela saia de seu cubículo.

**-x-**

Harry estava parado na calçada em frente à Gringotes, no pé da escada, com as mãos escondidas em seus bolsos. Suas bochechas se dilataram quando soltou o ar violentamente, esperando até o último minuto para entrar no prédio. Seus olhos foram para o relógio preso em seu pulso, vendo a hora. Mais um minuto. Os dedos de Harry traçaram a borda, procurando um pequeno amassado sobre o número onze. Gentilmente, bateu o dedo do meio no pequeno amassado, observando o ponteiro do segundo dar a volta. Quando um sino distante soou, seus ombros se ajeitaram automaticamente com o hábito de alguém acostumado a fazer algo desagradável, e Harry começou a subir a escada de mármore branco. Pausou em frente às portas de bronze, assentido para o duende vestido de vermelho, sentindo o agora tão familiar aperto em seu estômago, enquanto o duende o deixava passar, levemente preocupado que os bruxos do Departamento de Execuções das Leis da Magia estariam esperando do lado de dentro para prendê-lo. Nos momentos mais fervorosos de sua imaginação, imaginou os bruxos esperando em frente ao seu cofre, prontos para atordoá-lo por ter invadido o cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry abriu a pesada porta apenas o suficiente para conseguir entrar. O saguão gelado era bem vindo depois do calor de verão, e Harry esperou até sua visão se ajustar ao interior levemente iluminado depois da luz forte do sol. Piscou algumas vezes, e a visão de Bill, parado quase no final dos longos balcões, entrou em foco. Harry ergueu uma mão em forma de cumprimento e Bill fez um movimento, convidando-o a se aproximar.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Bill murmurou. – Estava quase pedindo a Kingsley para inventar uma desculpa a Baldrot para você. – os olhos de Bill foram até o final do saguão principal, onde um duende idoso, mas de aparência intimidadora, olhava para todo o saguão.

- Obrigado. – Harry murmurou. – Vamos terminar com isso, certo? – deixando seus sentimentos por estar em Gringotes, odiava atividades repetitivas como a que estava por vir.

Bill indicou o longo corredor com várias portas, que levava até os cofres.

- Depois de você. – Harry caminhou pelo corredor e parou em frente à porta que levava a seu cofre. Um duende jovem esperava em um dos carrinhos, e Harry embarcou seguido de Bill. – Está dentro? – Bill perguntou a Harry, que assentiu tensamente e Bill se virou para o duende. – Vamos. – o duende puxou uma alavanca e o carrinho começou a se mover. Harry sentiu as cutucadas do vento gelado levar lágrimas a seus olhos, enquanto iam cada vez mais para baixo da terra. Depois de muitas voltas de revirar o estômago, o carrinho parou abruptamente em frente ao cofre 687; o cofre de Harry. – Está com a chave? – Bill perguntou.

Harry assentiu e pegou a pequena chave que abria o cofre, e a colocou na fechadura. A porta se abriu, revelando a pilha de Galões, Sicles e Nuques de sempre. Harry entrou e Bill lhe passou uma pilha de pergaminho com uma Pena Caneta-Tinteiro.

- Você realmente espera que eu conte cada uma das moedas?

Bill balançou a cabeça.

- Há um feitiço que as organiza em pilhas de dez. Você conta as pilhas. – deu um olhar estranho a Harry, e continuou. – Alguma vez você entrou de verdade no seu cofre?

- Não realmente. Apenas o bastante para retirar ouro para a escola ou algo assim.

Bill apontou para o pergaminho nas mãos de Harry.

- Por que não dá uma lida nisso? Ou, melhor ainda, dê uma volta pelo cofre.

Harry franziu o cenho e foi até a pilha mais próxima de Galões. Sua boca se abriu quando viu, pela primeira vez, as pilhas de engradados e caixas escondidas atrás de todo o dinheiro.

- Que diabos é isso tudo? – murmurou, os olhos se arregalando em surpresa.

Bill apareceu ao lado de Harry.

- Tudo o que estava no cofre da família Potter quando seus pais morreram, e quando Sirius morreu você recebeu tudo que estava no cofre _dele_, também. – deu um tapinha na lista na mão frouxa de Harry. – Verifique a lista.

Harry piscou e olhou para a lista esquecida em sua mão, e começou a folhear. Mais dinheiro do que ele poderia gastar em uma, se não duas, vidas. Jóias. Retratos e outras pinturas. Coleções de vestes e livros antigos. Conjuntos de louça. Vários conjuntos de prataria feitos de estanho e prata legítima. Havia até mesmo um conjunto de prataria feito por duendes. As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram um pouco quando seus olhos encontraram esse item.

- Isso é completamente maluco. – murmurou. – O que eu sou suposto a _fazer_ com isso tudo? – sua voz assumiu um leve tom de pânico.

- Para começo de conversa, você não vai ter de se preocupar em pagar pelas coisas dos seus filhos quando eles começarem a escola. – Bill disse insolentemente. – Você poderia comprar um maldito castelo, se quisesse. Talvez um time de Quadribol.

Harry se virou em um pequeno circulo, estudando uma pilha brilhante de ouro.

- Teddy. – disse simplesmente.

- O que tem Teddy?

- Eu quero providenciar alguma coisa para Teddy. – Harry explicou. – Não quero que Andrômeda tenha que se preocupar em comprar as coisas da escola para Teddy. E que ele tenha algo guardado quando terminar a escola para que não precise morar com a avó ou comigo, se não quiser...

Bill fez uma anotação no pequeno caderno que carregava.

- Posso ter isso providenciado para você até o final da semana. – disse quietamente, impressionado que o primeiro pensamento de Harry tivesse sido o bem estar de seu afilhado.

- Obrigado. – Harry respondeu distraidamente, enquanto lia mais a lista. – Acho que vou começar com esse engradado, então. – disse, apontando para o engradado de madeira enorme, no canto esquerdo do cofre. – E ir em sentido horário. – apertou os olhos para o engradado em questão. – Estão todos numerados?

- Foram numerados e catalogados quando foram trazidos aqui. – Bill respondeu. – Se algo foi removido, foi anotado à época da retirada.

- Certo. – Harry apontou a varinha para o engradado e murmurou. – _Cistem Aperio_. – a tampa do engradado se ergueu lentamente e abriu. Dentro, várias caixas de madeira gravada estavam empilhadas uma sobre a outra. Com um suspiro profundo, Harry pegou as caixas, aliviado em ver que elas, também, estavam numeradas. Verificou a lista e começou com a caixa listada primeiro. Não era uma tarefa difícil, e havia um conteúdo variado o bastante para não ser completamente tedioso. Mexer nos objetos deu a Harry uma visão na história de sua família. Uma vez ou outra, um antepassado ou outro tinha deixado um bilhete contendo informações sobre a história do objeto dentro da caixa; a quem tinha pertencido, quando e como tinha recebido, e uma alma audaz tinha até mesmo incluído uma história cômica sobre um colar de pérolas particularmente feio, fazendo Harry rir alto.

A caixa mais recente tinha sido guardada um pouco antes do nascimento de Harry, de acordo com a data marcada. Franziu o cenho, os dedos traçando as letras que tinham um formato familiar. _Onde eu vi essa letra antes?_, refletiu, pensando que tinha, de fato, visto aquela maneira peculiar de cruzar os dois "T" em "Potter" com um risco longo, que quase cortava o "e". Sua língua se prendeu ao céu da boca quando uma memória passou por seu cérebro com a sensação de ter uma articulação colocada no lugar. Harry percebeu onde a tinha visto: em uma das memórias de Snape na penseira de Dumbledore — que agora pertencia a Harry. Lembrava-se vividamente do dia que vira a memória de seu pai terminando seu N.O.M de Defesa.

- Pai... – Harry murmurou respeitosamente. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, Harry tirou a tampa da caixa. Não havia muito dentro. Apenas algumas jóias, que eram lindas, apesar de simples. A maioria delas tinha um pedaço de pergaminho preso a elas com um fio. Harry pegou uma corrente de ouro com um pendente no formato de uma lua crescente, um diamante no formato de uma estrela incrustado, pendurado em uma ponta. Ergueu-a de modo que o pergaminho estivesse em frente aos seus olhos. Pertencera a uma de suas bisavós. A avó paterna de James. De acordo com o que estava escrito, tinha sido o colar favorito dela, mesmo que ela possuísse alguns mais elaborados. Um arranjo de braceletes esculpidos em jades, com imagens de folhas nas superfícies, indo desde um verde acinzentado quase branco até o mais profundo verde de bétula no verão. Um antigo relógio de pulso, dado ao avô de Harry no dia em que ele fizera dezessete anos, com uma pequena inscrição atrás, que dizia apenas, "Roderick Maxwell Potter, 14 de novembro, 1931". Aninhado na bolsa de veludo, junto ao relógio de bolso, estava um delicado relógio de pulso. Harry o virou e o levou para perto do rosto para que pudesse ler as palavras gravadas, "Eleanor Frances Lowe, 2 de janeiro, 1934". Harry sentiu outro momento desconcertante ao perceber que era a primeira vez que vira os nomes de seus avôs paternos, preenchendo mais uma lacuna de sua história.

Harry deixou a pena de lado e girou a cabeça lentamente, sorrindo alegremente para os estalos que soaram em rápida sucessão.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – disse a Bill, sentando em uma cadeira que conjurara.

Bill ergueu os olhos da cópia do _Profeta_.

- Claro.

- Mais cedo, você disse que o conteúdo do cofre de Sirius foi movido para o meu. – Harry começou. Bill assentiu e Harry continuou. – Por que o banco faz isso ao invés de apenas deixar lá? Não faz sentido.

Bill franziu o cenho para Harry por um momento, antes de se lembrar que Harry entrara no mundo bruxo aos onze anos, com nenhum conhecimento anterior de como funcionava, como se fosse um nascido trouxa. Pelo último ano, ele tinha se misturado ao mundo bruxo com uma facilidade que escondia sua criação e as ocasionais lacunas em seu conhecimento.

- Apenas um parente de sangue pode, de fato, herdar o cofre em si. Você pode deixar o conteúdo para quem quiser. Desde que Sirius não tinha um parente de sangue, a propriedade do cofre volta para o banco.

- Oh. – Harry ficou parado por um momento, antes de respirar fundo e soltar o ar lentamente, antes de pegar a última jóia da caixa. Um pergaminho estava preso em um pequeno anel de ouro, enfeitado com uma esmeralda, aninhada entre duas opalas menores. A anotação no pergaminho era curta, escrita na letra de seu pai, contendo apenas o nome da mãe de James e uma data, cinco meses antes do nascimento do próprio Harry. Harry virou o pergaminho, procurando por outra dica, por menor que fosse, e foi premiado com um anexo na letra de Lily, "Dado a Eleanor por Roderick em seu noivado — 12 de abril de 1946". Harry fez uma pequena marca ao lado do item na lista, e começou a colocá-lo de volta na caixa. Parou e o ergueu sob a luz, estudando-o de perto. Era adorável. Enquanto o prendia em seu espaço em uma almofadinha de cetim, Harry conseguia imaginar o anel no dedo de Ginny. Ela até gostaria da história por trás do anel. Fechou a caixa cuidadosamente, deixando-a com a outras, e a lacrou mais uma vez.

_Continua..._

¹ É uma cidade da Romênia com 41.852 habitantes, em sua maioria húngaros.

**Nota da autora:** _Cistem Aperio _foi usado na versão cinematográfica de Câmara Secreta. Abre caixas e foi usado por Tom Riddle para abrir a caixa que continha um jovem Aragog.

Enquanto há um Charlus Potter e Dorea Black listados na árvore genealógica da família Black, que combinam com as descrições dos pais de James Potter (tiveram um filho, apesar de sem nome, em uma idade avançada), isso nunca foi confirmado. Além do mais, Dorea Black Potter morreu com cinqüenta e sete anos, enquanto a mãe de James estava viva e bem durante os últimos anos de escola dele. Então, eu decidi me usar completamente de liberdade artística e dar nomes aos senhor e senhora Potter. No caso de alguém querer fazer a conta, Roderick Potter nasceu em 1914 e Eleanor em 1918. Eles tinham 45 e 42 anos, respectivamente, quando James nasceu.

**Nota da tradutora:** obrigada pelos comentários! (:

A tradução do título desse capítulo é: pedaços de história.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e vamos todos esperar ansiosamente pelo próximo.

Até a próxima, galera.


End file.
